ADOLESCENCIA
by serenitymoon20
Summary: Despues de aquella tarde en FTI no he podido sacarla de mi mente y ahora despues de años...no lo soporto mas, siento que explotare...ella alla y yo aqui...¿como diablos pude ser tan idiota? -Siempre lo has sido Arnoldo -La rubia lo miro burlonamente -Pero... -Helga... -La tome de las manos -Dejame explicar... -No... todo lo que un dia pudo ser ahora...todo es incertidumbre.
1. PREFACIO

Hey Arnold no me pertenece, este fic es sin fines de lucro, disfrutenlo ;D nos vemos abajo.

* * *

 **PREFACIO**

 **TRAS LOS AÑOS…MI PROBLEMA CRECIO**

 **ARNOLD**

* * *

 _ **La vida da mil vueltas en nuestro alrededor, nuestra vida no es igual que hace unos años y por supuesto no es igual estar en un año al otro, todo cambia, todo mejora, todo empeora, todo es diferente, a veces es para bien a veces para mal, a veces hay incertidumbre, a veces el amor no florece, a veces te enamoras sin pensarlo, te desenamoras, te ilusionas y así la vida va y pasa.**_

 _ **Entonces me pregunto ¿seguirás siendo el mismo cobarde de siempre Arnold? O esta vez harás algo, porque nunca se sabe cuándo será el último momento de la vida.**_

 _ **Es demasiado difícil todas las etapas de la vida pero hay una en específico que tal vez odiare por el resto de mi vida, pues en ese momento donde todo es tan confuso y a veces es tan claro y tratas pero después… la adolescencia es lo peor.**_

 _ **A.P.S**_

* * *

Después de lo de industrias futuro y de que Helga se retractara de que me amaba no he podido sacarme de la mente su bella imagen en esa azotea donde lucia totalmente diferente a como la conocemos pero soy tan cobarde que en ese momento preferí no volver a tocar el tema, así iniciamos quinto año, ella actuaba lo normal o eso aparentaba pues un día descubrí que no era así, desde entonces la observo.

Pude notar que me miraba a escondidas de vez en cuando, pude notar que en ocasiones muy extrañas ella estaba ahí cerca escondida entre los arbustos o en el basurero, no sé cómo le hice pero entonces comencé a tener más y más curiosidad y entonces la duda vino ¿Fue verdad lo que dijo? Miles de veces me lo pregunto e incluso una ocasión trate de sacar el tema pero ella no me lo permitió.

Mi abuelo enfermo cuando íbamos en sexto año no sabía qué hacer ni como sentirme, mi abuelo siempre decía lo mismo que seguramente sería su final pero le preocupaba dejarme solo porque seguramente la abuela lo seguiría, un miedo atroz me invadió pero entonces mágicamente mis padres llegaron y se encargaron de todo.

Claro paso mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera hablarles, aún recuerdo el dolor en los ojos de mis padres al ver mi rechazo pero Helga…precisamente Helga hizo que viera todo diferente, me dio ánimos para ir y enfrentar a mis padres y la verdad de las cosas, así como estar al lado de mi abuelo quien me necesitaba y era más importante en ese momento que mi enojo con mis padres, ella estuvo siempre ahí.

Que ciego he estado siempre, ella siempre ha estado ahí para mí y yo…en fin después de todo mi abuelo se recuperó y gracias a dios aún está conmigo y a sus consejos y paciencia ahora puedo tener una relación normal con mis padres y a Helga claro.

Se volvió entonces mi amiga, ella era mi amiga y yo estaba más que feliz, ella lo acepto de buen modo cuando le dije el día que mi abuelo fue dado de alta, por lo que a partir de entonces pude conocerla mejor y eso…eso me trajo conmigo mi problema o más bien agravo mi pequeño problema.

Pasamos a secundaria, donde la mayoría comenzó a cambiar, Gerald y yo siempre juntos por supuesto y con Phoebe y Helga claro, pero Rhonda y Lila se volvieron populares e insoportables, Nadine y Sheena se volvieron invisibles, Eugene se volvió nerd al igual que otros compañeros, Harold se volvió el bravucón con los demás de otros grados, Sid y Stinky, bueno…ellos seguían siendo los mismos.

El mayor problema fue el año pasado cuando íbamos en nuestro segundo año, Lila se acercó más a mí, algo que provocaba fricciones con la amistad que tenía con cierta rubia eso hizo confirmar que no estaba para nada erróneo que aquella vez en industrias futuro ella decía la verdad, pero el colmo fue cuando ella comenzó a ser la atención de otras personas, por supuesto rechace a Lila, quien está más que molesta conmigo, Helga no se le ve nada molesta por supuesto pero yo sí que lo estoy sobre todo con un Brainy popular rondándole.

El tercer y último año de secundaria, trate de acercarme más y más a Helga, intentaba estar el mayor tiempo posible a su lado, la invitaba al cine, por un helado, hacer la tarea juntos pero claro siempre diciendo que era como amigos, error fatal de mi parte, yo buscaba algo mas pero tenía miedo a ser rechazado, como siempre hice las cosas mal, en los últimos días, trate de armarme de valor para invitarla al baile pero…cuando estuve a punto de hacerlo, Brainy se lo pidió y ella con todo el dolor de mi corazón acepto.

Y así llegamos a día de hoy, estamos iniciando el primer día de clases, primer día de preparatoria y una nueva etapa, pero todo esto que siento desde hace años comienza a sobrepasarme de manera terrorífica, sigo a Helga por todas partes, no logro sacármela de mi mente, lo peor de todo es que soy invisible para ella.

-Hola cabeza de balón –Me saludo de manera amigable con el apodo favorito, debo admitir que el mío también es el favorito.

-Hola, Hel –Dije sin muchos ánimos

-¿Acaso no dormiste?

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Te noto extraño

Sonreí dulcemente –Estoy bien –La observe mientras esperábamos el autobús, su belleza era simplemente perfecta el verano pasado había ido de viaje a ver a su hermana a Los Ángeles y al regresar tenía un nuevo look, tenía dos perfectas cejas, su cabello fue recortado y este le llegaba a los hombros, lo tenía suelto y con un pequeño flequillo en la frente, su moño fiel rosa que tanto me gustaba, seguía en su cabellera dorada como el sol, sus hermosos ojos azules tan profundos y perfectos…siempre fue hermosa, ¿Cuándo me di cuenta que la amaba? Creo que siempre me gusto solo que ¿Quién en su sano juicio acepta que ama a su abusadora personal de toda la vida? -¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?

-Ya sabes Arnoldo, estuve con Bob y Miriam en la playa, pero prácticamente sola –Mire que estaba molesta otra vez, seguramente sus padres estuvieron peleando de nuevo y es que desde hace años que sabía que Miriam tenía un problema con el alcohol pero ella aún se reservaba cosas, sabía que su madre olvidaba cocinar y cuando lo descubrí, tuve que encargarme de hacer compras y dejarlas a escondidas en su casa para que Helga estuviera bien, por eso trabajo en la florería de la señora Vitelo.

-¿Qué harás esta tarde, Helga?

Ella me miro entre sorprendida y nerviosa –Bueno…en realidad yo…

-Hola hermosura –No podía creerlo

-¿Wolfang?

-¿Qué hay de nuevo cabeza de balón? –Abrazo a Helga por los hombros –Cariño no olvides que tenemos una cita en la tarde y también te deseo un lindo día –Le dio una rosa, que Helga acepto de buena gana, eso me enfureció –Ya verás que la preparatoria no es para nada un calvario, al menos no para ti hermosa –Sonrió –Ni para tus amigos –Dijo mirándome –Al menos que me hagan enojar –Susurro al pasar a mi lado

Helga se despidió con un gesto de cabeza y después me miro algo nerviosa, la conocía bien estaba esperando mi reacción pero no le daría gusto. –Bueno creo que…mejor nos apresuramos ¿No? –Dije cortante, bien no pude evitar mi enojo y avance lo más rápido posible dejándola atrás.

Cuando ella me alcanzo me pregunto de inmediato – ¿Qué pasa cabeza de balón?

-Nada –Dije aún más molesto

-¿Estás enojado?

Me pare y le enfrente –Pudiste decirme ¿No crees?

-Decirte ¿Qué? –Dijo igual molesta

-Que Wolfang y tu…

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones de todo lo que hago ¿No?

-Creo que merecía saberlo…nosotros siempre estamos saliendo ¿Acaso no me tienes confianza? ¿O pensabas que te lo prohibiría? ¿Qué es lo que pensaste para ocultarme algo? Se supone que somos amigos

Ella me miro fríamente, de esas miradas llenas de molestia que no me dedicaba hace tiempo, supe que estaba molesta y dolida.

-Tú lo has dicho, solo somos amigos –Recalco, clavándome un puñal en el corazón, pero yo mismo cave mi tumba –No tengo porque darte explicaciones y las salidas siempre fueron como amigos ¿no? Nunca me dijiste otra cosa, así que no veo porque deba contarte cada paso que doy Arnoldo –Se fue sin dejarme decir nada más.

Suspire pesadamente, al final de cuentas ella tenía razón, no tenía ningún derecho de molestarme pues por mi cobardía y nada más que eso podía perderla pero no era su culpa, era la mía.

-Siempre me metes en problemas Pataki –Susurre mientras caminaba a mi primera clase.

.

.

.

Brainy estaba en prácticamente todas las clases que tenía al igual que Helga eso no me gustaba, aunque sabía que algo había pasado entre ellos, pues después del baile de graduación, Helga salió con el algunos otros días pero ella termino por alejarse me gustaría saber porque, aunque me lo imagino por esa noche en la que tuve que defenderla, pues Brainy había bebido.

-¿Puedo sentarme contigo o tu novio nos acompañara?

-En primer lugar cabeza de balón, es un país libre y puedes sentarte donde quieras y en segundo lugar no es mi novio –Dijo molesta pero sonreí al escuchar eso

Nos dirigimos a la mesa desocupada donde esperaríamos a nuestros amigos, ella comenzó con su almuerzo, pero pude ver su rostro de desagrado, seguramente Miriam no le dio dinero y le dijo que tenía su almuerzo, lo hizo a un lado.

-Hel ¿Qué ocurre?

Ella se sonrojo –Nada solo…solo creo que iré a la biblioteca

Sonreí dulcemente y le entregue lo que había comprado extra -¿Qué tal si primero comes algo? –Ella me miro confundida –No creo que sea bueno que vayas a leer con el estómago vacío –Después de entregarle el emparedado me enfoque en mi comida.

Ella no dijo nada, pero vi que sonrió antes de relajarse, eso me gustaba, verla tranquila y conocerla muy bien para poder saber cómo tratarla, era complicada o el complicado era yo, no lo sé pero me gustaban esos momentos preciados con ella.

-Hola hermosa princesa, mi Helga

-¿Qué quieres Brainy? –Me adelante antes de que ella respondiera, caí en cuenta que había cometido un error, pues ella me vio sorprendida, mis palabras salieron más frías y duras de lo que pensaba.

-Contigo nada, es con Helga con quien quiero hablar

-Pero yo no quiero –Ella no me quito la mirada de encima hasta que Brainy la tomo del brazo halándola hacia él.

-Nunca te hará caso, ya resígnate es patético –Le susurro cerca pero escuche perfectamente

-Suéltame

-No quiero

-¡Basta Brainy! –Dijo ella empujándolo pero era claro que el niño rubio que golpeaba tan fácilmente había desaparecido

-Dijo que la soltaras –Me levante tranquilamente sujetándolo del brazo

-¡No te metas Arnold!

-La vas a lastimar

-¡A ti que te importa, no te importo en años! –Soltó el rubio empujándome, aunque estaba sorprendido por aquellas palabras, eso no era verdad.

-No quiero pelear –Dije al ver que el rubio me miraba desafiante

-Nunca, cobarde –Sonrió burlonamente

Eso me hirvió la sangre e iba a irme contra de él pero… -No Arnold –Helga se interpuso colocando sus manos sobre mi pecho, provocando que una corriente eléctrica me recorriera y me congelara por el contacto de sus manos, sin evitarlo me sonroje un poco pero podía ser confundido por mi coraje.

Brainy se rio –Helga es tu domadora ¿eh? –La rubia se sonrojo al igual que yo pero estaba tan molesto. -¿Acaso le harás caso a ella? Anda golpéame Arnold, si es que tienes los pantalones para hacerlo

-Si no te callas Brainy yo misma te golpeare –Dijo Helga mirándolo con verdadero odio –No he olvidado lo que paso y te juro que si no dejas de acosarme, hare lo que debí haber hecho.

El rubio se congelo ante lo dicho y dio media vuelta yéndose molesto del lugar.

-¡¿Por qué me detuviste?! –Exclame molesto una vez que todos volvieron a sus actividades, no me había percatado hasta ese momento que todos nos miraban

-Porque tú no eres así, Arnold –Dijo sonriéndome, sonrisa que me derritió el alma, suspire resignado

-No debiste interponerte, pude pegarte a ti

-Jamás lo harías, estoy segura que si no te hubiera detenido después te habrías sentido culpable, dijiste que la violencia no ayuda en nada y tienes mucha razón

-Él se lo merecía

-Si hubieras hecho algo por impulso, dejarías de ser el Arnold que conozco –Se sonrojo –El Arnold que siempre es amable y pese a todo trata de hacer lo correcto, que lucha aunque sea contra todo el universo entero por defender lo que cree, tú no eres violento ni impulsivo

-Hacerlo cuando es el momento adecuado, no tiene nada de malo

-Te hubieras acarreado problemas en el primer día de clases, no es bueno, estaremos 3 años aquí

-Tal vez tengas razón pero…

-Bueno Arnoldo, para la próxima no me meteré –Dijo molesta por mi terquedad –Nos vemos luego cabezón

Baje la mirada resignado a veces Helga era muy difícil de comprender, no entendía lo que quería o lo que deseaba escuchar de mi boca, a veces pensaba que deseaba más y yo…yo como siempre por cobarde y miedoso no hacia ni decía lo que realmente quería, en realidad mi molestia fue que se metiera con ella no tanto que me llamara cobarde, si no que la molestara y pensara que no era capaz de defenderla.

.

.

.

A la salida no la vi, seguramente estaba molesta y decidió saltarse las ultimas clases pues me había asegurado de tener prácticamente el mismo horario que ella, no quería separarme ni un momento de su angelical presencia, entonces vi por qué no había entrado.

Helga estaba con Wolfang, Helga estaba subida a la motocicleta del rubio, quien le sonreía complacido, mientras se despedía de sus amigos, Helga no estaba nada incomoda al contrario se veía feliz arriba de esa motocicleta, pero realmente ¿estaba pasando esto? Desearía que solo fuera una pesadilla.

-¿Helga? –Susurre al llegar ella me observo con esos profundos ojos azules como el mar donde adoraba perderme

-¿Qué pasa Arnold?

-¿Por qué no entraste a las ultimas clases? ¿Quieres que te pase los apuntes? Podemos vernos en la tar…

-Lo siento pero tengo un cita con Wolfang –Dijo recalcando la palabra cita, tal vez estoy loco pero algo buscaba.

-Oh –Es todo ¿enserio no diré nada más?

-¿Lista cariño?

-Si

Dijo sonriéndole, aquello no estaba bien y menos que ella reaccionara sin molestarse. –Bien, vámonos

Los vi partir, los vi alejándose, vi a la única persona que realmente me ha gustado, aunque es más que un gusto, estaba locamente enamorado de Helga G. Pataki, no podría estar tranquilo mientras ella se iba ¿O sí?

-Demonios –Masculle

-¿Arnold?

-¿Qué ocurre Gerald?

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo hace años –Se acercó más -¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Mire a mi amigo, hace años que estaba loco por ella pero no lo decía pues se burlarían de mí, estaba seguro, entonces ¿Por qué siento que puedo gritarlo en este momento? ¿Por qué siento que ya no puedo más? Maldita adolescencia, la detesto, tantas cosas nuevas, tantas emociones, imágenes y cosas que ya no sé si puedo controlar.

-Amo a Helga G. Pataki –Solté sin dejar de mirarlo seriamente

-¿Qué?

-Que estoy enamorado de ella desde hace años –Gerald me miro sin poder creerlo aún, pero ya no espere su reacción debía seguirlos y debía luchar por lo que yo mismo por mi ceguera perdí y por lo lento que era.

-Vaya Helga se cumplió tu deseo, lástima que no permitiré que se haga realidad –Comento una joven que había escuchado la confesión que el rubio le había hecho al moreno que aún estaba en schock.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **aqui esta el nuevo fic, espero que les guste era una pequeña idea que se me vino a la mente hace poco, ahora los papeles estan invertidos ¿que les parece este primer capitulo?**_

 _ **dejen sus reviews ;D**_

 _ **recuerden cojmo manejare ahora los fics ;D**_

 _ **voten por su favorito :D sera el que se actualice mas seguido**_

 _ **saludos**_


	2. CAPITULO 1 EN TU LUGAR

...

 ** _Los personajes de Arnold no me pertenencen_**

 ** _este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro_**

 ** _nos vemos abajo ;D disfrutenlo_**

* * *

 **INTERCAMBIO DE LUGARES I**

 **Increíblemente saber cosas que nunca en tus más locos sueños lo hubieras imaginado, pero entonces te das cuenta de que esto es la realidad y no un sueño ¿Cómo diablos reaccionas?**

 **¿Cómo seguir siendo aquel hermano, amigo y confidente de quien es una persona importante para ti, pero sin sonar grosero? Es extraño como las relaciones de amigos, hermanos, padres y demás son tan complicadas o ¿Nosotros las complicamos? Como sea el caso, ¿Cómo ver por el bien de los demás, sin parecer que solo queremos su desdicha?**

 **¿Cómo le dicen los padres o hermanos a su hijo o hermano que eso está mal? Ahora comprendo todo, la posición en la que se encuentran al pensar que esa decisión no te llevara a ningún lado pero sin embargo deben apoyarte porque te aman, porque eres importante para ellos, porque pese a todo quieren que seas feliz, aunque esa decisión para ellos no será la acertada y tal vez te tropieces pero de esto se trata la vida y no importa cuanto podamos tropezar por tomar decisiones erróneas o el camino incorrecto, siempre podemos levantarnos y volver a intentarlo y ellos siempre estarán ahí pese a todo.**

 **Por más mal que este…debo apoyarlo y estar a su lado e intentar de la manera más sutil que cambie de parecer…eso creo… pero aunque no fuera así, debo estar con él pues es lo que hacen aquellos lazos familiares y verdaderas amistades que dan más sin esperar nada a cambio.**

 **G.M.J.**

* * *

Arnold se encontraba siguiendo a Helga y ella estaba más que divertida con Wolfang aquello le hervía la sangre al rubio, por una vez más se preguntó si Helga tanto lo amaba ¿Cómo para sufrir tanto? Si fuera así, ahora se sentía peor que antes.

-¿Cómo soportaste tanto Helga? –Se preguntó mirándola mientras entraba con Wolfang a una casa, sintió un nudo en el estómago, era más que obvio que era la casa de ese maldito y seguramente no iban a jugar ¿O sí?

Se acercó sigilosamente a la ventana que daba a la sala del rubio, quien estaba tapándole la visión de la rubia, esto solo le ponía más los pelos de punta y sin poder ver a esa razón de su ser, intento acercarse a la siguiente ventana pero…

Se cayó estrepitosamente sobre el bote de basura que no había visto por estar pensando solo en tener una mejor visión de esos dos. –Mierda –Murmuro cuando escucho un ruido dentro de la casa

-¿Qué diablos fue eso? –Era la voz de Helga, sin pensarlo dos veces salió huyendo.

La rubia miro por la ventana mientras el otro rubio salía por la puerta para ir al lugar y atrapar a quien se haya atrevido a espiar su casa, pero no había nadie.

 _"_ _¿Arnold?"_ pensó Helga viendo una pequeña melena rubia cerca de ahí, tal vez ahora lejos pero… ¿Quién más entonces?

-Bueno creo que fue un gato o algo –La voz de Wolfang la sacó de sus pensamientos –Como sea, ¿Qué dices entonces linda?

-En primer lugar –Frunció el ceño –No me digas linda, ya basta de eso Wolfang y en segundo lugar si vine hasta aquí, fue porque tenías que darme esos dulces que ya te pague

-Si Pataki, pero es divertido coquetear contigo –Dijo con una sonrisa burlona –Y más al ver tu enfado ¿Por qué no admitir que eres hermosa? –Dijo acercándose por la ventana provocando que la rubia diera un paso hacia atrás

-Eres un fastidio y no tengo tiempo para perdedores –Dijo cruzándose de brazos –Dame por lo que pague, por cierto otra escena como la de hoy en la mañana y te matare a la antigua

-Si eso impedirá que me dejes para siempre, está bien –Dijo riendo el rubio mientras volvía a ingresar a la casa.

-Estúpido –No sabía quién era más estúpido, si el por ser como era o ella, por dejarse manipular por él, ella dejaba que el hiciera ese tipo de bromas porque en el verano se lo encontró en la playa y tenía fotografías verdaderamente vergonzosas para ella, así que le había pasado por alto aquellas insinuaciones pero no más, ella es Helga G. Pataki y nadie la chantajea.

.

.

.

Arnold había llegado a su casa y después de una buena ducha se sentó en la orilla de su cama, el haber visto lo que vio ese día, le había realmente afectado, no es como si algún día le hubiera dicho a Helga que la amaba pero realmente siempre tuvo fe de armarse de valor y decirlo pero ¿Qué si ella realmente no corresponde? ¿O si sus sentimientos hubiesen cambiado si es que era realmente verdad? Entonces el seria el hazme reír de toda la escuela al momento de ser rechazado por Helga Pataki.

-Hijo –Su papa ingreso a la alcoba, pues le había visto algo extraño, hace algunos años hubiera esperado a que él le dijera pero ahora ya había más confianza y sabía que su hijo no le diría a menos que preguntara. -¿Estas bien?

Arnold suspiro frustrado y desesperado más que de fastidio, odiaba la adolescencia por no tener una respuesta para todo y esperaba que su padre o abuelo la tuvieran -¿Qué haces si…bueno si estas…no si te gusta alguien y ese alguien no…no siente igual? –Dijo tratando de ser más directo de lo que realmente deseaba –Hipotéticamente –Añadió rápidamente mientras un tono carmesí llenaba lentamente sus mejillas

-Bueno pues hipotéticamente –Sonrió Miles –Esa persona jamás sabrá lo que la otra siente, pues no puede estar en su lugar y sería mejor que le hiciera saber lo que siente, ya que si no la duda la tendrá siempre y creme Arnold la duda es lo peor de todo –Dijo con una media sonrisa melancólica

-Gracias –Dijo –Aunque es más difícil y eso…no ayuda mucho pero gracias

-No te preocupes hijo, no eres el único, yo también fui así y la verdad es que los adolescentes se hunden en un vaso con agua cuando las cosas son más simples de lo que ven.

-¿Eso crees? –Dijo molesto

-Si

-Claro –Murmuro mientras molesto pensaba _"Cómo tu no pasaste por lo mismo, no puedes saber lo que siento, no estás en mi lugar"_

-Bueno hijo, baja a cenar, tu mama preparo algo realmente rico –Dijo sonriente

-Bien

.

.

.

Ese Wolfang sí que se volvió un fastidio, pero de ahora en adelante ya no lo seria o eso pensaba la rubia mientras guardaba las fotografías que había logrado robarle al rubio mientras tomaba uno de sus "dulces", ella sabía que era el quien vendía esas cosas en la escuela y solo necesitaba un pequeño plan para hacerle tomar unos para que se quedara perdido y así robarle las fotografías que en realidad eran suyas y la cámara claro.

-Veremos si te quedan ganas después de lo que hice de hacerme algo –Dijo sonriente, guardando también consigo la grabación y los "dulces" por cualquier cosa en el lugar más seguro de su alcoba. –Con Helga Pataki nadie se mete

-¿Olga? –Su padre estaba ahí, vaya novedad

-Soy Helga, Bob ¿Qué pasa?

El hombre ingreso a la habitación de la rubia, algo cansado y harto por muchas cosas que la rubia ignoraba –Hija me voy de la casa –Soltó sin más, aquello no lo esperaba la rubia, sabía que las cosas entre sus padres ya no eran como antes pero no…nunca pensó que… ¿Qué?

-Papa

-En cuanto tenga un departamento vendré por ti

-¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo ahora? –Dijo la rubia levantándose inmediatamente, quería mucho a su padre pese a que siempre le decía Olga, en vez de Helga, sabia también que él la quería pero a veces no era muy expresivo pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo o eso trataba, cada viernes cenaban juntos, traía siempre comida para ella o ordenaban y veían las luchas, también los sábados, los domingos el hacia el desayuno aunque no pasaban todo el día juntos pero hacía de comer… ¿Ahora qué haría?

Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, ¿Se quedaría a solas con Miriam? ¿Estaría con Miriam a solas? Miriam es… ¡Miriam es alcohólica! Sin su padre… ¿Podría ser peor? ¿Más violenta? ¿Más desobligada?

-Porque estaré viviendo en un hotel –Dijo avergonzado –Las cosas en los negocios no van tan bien, Miriam ha gastado hasta al cansancio en alcohol y debo recuperarme y cancelar muchas cosas pero… -Saco una tarjeta –Está a tu nombre, aquí hay crédito disponible para que compres lo que necesites y comida –Dijo mientras sonreía melancólicamente –Perdóname mi niña, me duele tanto dejarte aquí pero…por ahora es mejor que estés aquí y no en un sucio hotel –La abrazo –Toma –Le dio cien dólares –Para que tengas algo también en efectivo, de cualquier forma…estaremos en contacto –Dio media vuelta dejando a Helga congelada sin poder hacer nada, sin poder hablar, solo dejo escapar unas lágrimas, cuando fue más consciente de todo esto…salió corriendo de su casa.

.

.

.

Después de una cena agradable de familia subió a su habitación, ese día no fue a la florería, le había indicado a la señora vitelo que se sentía mal pero mañana se presentaría, se dejó caer en su cama cuando… -¿Qué…?

La imagen que veía frente a él, debía ser una ilusión, una rubia miraba desde arriba del tragaluz, pero se veía realmente triste, inmediatamente subió a verla.

-¿Helga?

-Hola –Dijo sonrojándose –Perdón…yo

-¿Está todo bien? –" _Seguro que Miriam volvió a tomar"_ pensó el rubio, ya que normalmente aunque Helga no se lo dijera ella iba a buscarlo cuando las cosas en su casa estaban algo tensas, casi siempre era porque su mama había tomado ya que un día que la acompaño pudo ver a través de la ventana que su mama estaba dormida con una gran botella en mano.

Si tan solo lo supiera, si tan solo supiera todo lo que sabía de ella, todo lo loco que había estado haciendo por ella, porque la amaba, porque solo deseaba su felicidad, aun así tal vez aun no era lo suficiente.

-Si…bueno…no…bueno –Lagrimas cayeron silenciosamente de sus ojos azules tan hermosos como el mar –Bob se fue

Se dejó caer sobre el pecho del chico, quien en un principio se asustó y congelo sin saber cómo reaccionar, ya que nunca había visto a Helga tan vulnerable y menos pensó que sería ella quien le daría un abrazo que tanto necesitaba ¿Precisamente el? Aquello debía ser un sueño, un bello sueño y si era así no deseaba despertar, lentamente la envolvió en sus brazos aun temeroso de que lo golpeara por tocarla en cualquier momento pero tratando de hacerle ver que todo estaba bien y que estaba ahí para ella…para protegerla, para amarla aunque no lo supiera.

Permanecieron un buen rato así, Helga solo deseaba descargar toda la furia y dolor que sentía contra sus padres, aquello llego a su límite y la única forma que encontró de hacerlo fue llorando…perfecto. Algo que ella odiaba pero ya necesitaba.

Arnold estaba más que feliz olvidándose del tiempo y el lugar, solo estaba concentrado en el cuerpo de Helga en sus brazos, de que la chica que amaba había ido en su ayuda y la de nadie más, la de él y no la de Phoebe o Wolfang, no solo busco la de él, eso le llenaba el corazón de alegría.

-Uh… -Dijo separándose rápidamente del rubio, ruborizada más que eso, parecía un jitomate, Arnold la miro sorprendido y dolido por el repentino cambio –Yo…

-Perdón –Dijo el rubio ruborizándose también -¿Quieres quedarte aquí? Ya es algo tarde Helga, o bueno también puedo acompañarte hasta tu casa pero…

-No quiero ir, no…al menos no por esta noche –Dijo aun triste

-De acuerdo, no te obligare –Dijo levantándose para después brindarle una mano a la rubia para ayudarla quien la acepto. –Le diré a mi mama para que…

-No…por favor –Se sonrojo aún más –No quiero que nadie sepa que estoy aquí…no quiero preguntas

-Bien ¿Vamos?

-Si

Ambos bajaron a la habitación del rubio, para poder descansar, a decir verdad no era la primera vez que Helga se quedaba a dormir en su casa, pero si era la primera vez que nadie sabía que se encontraba ahí y menos que estaba en su alcoba y que dormirían en la misma habitación…su corazón se aceleró y la sangre se le subió hasta la cabeza, sentía caliente todo su cuerpo, temblaba pero trataba de estar tranquilo.

-Helga –La rubia le miro desde el sofá –Toma –Le dio un par de pijama suya limpia, de las más chicas que tenia

-Gracias –Dijo sin mucho ánimo la rubia

-Saldré para que te cambies –Tomo otro pijama y la rubia solo asintió ahora sonrojada, al parecer se había dado cuenta de algo que le ya había notado.

Unos minutos después, el rubio regreso y la joven ya estaba cambiada, suspiro aliviado y se acercó –¿Quieres hablar sobre tus padres? –Pregunto cauteloso –No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, pero…creo que tal vez para ti será bueno y yo soy bueno escuchando siempre lo dices

Ella sonrió –Si lo eres, pero no cabeza de balón por hoy ya no quiero pensar en nada

-Bien –Pero no podía dejar de pensar en algo –Helga –Se sentó al lado de la rubia

-¿Qué ocurre cabezón?

-¿Qué hay entre tú y Wolfang? Mira somos amigos y si me enoje fue porque me ocultaste las cosas y eso me dolió, pensé que nos teníamos confianza y…

-Ya basta Arnold, en primer lugar no hay nada entre nosotros y en segundo lugar aunque lo hubiera sabes que te lo diría mucho después de que la escuela entera lo supiera pues son más chismosos que los mercados y en tercer lugar si estaba soportándolo era porque me debía una pero ya me la cobre –Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente recordando como dejo al rubio

-Ok –Dijo sonriente

-Por cierto, yo te tengo una pregunta

-Dime –Dijo nervioso

-¿Qué hacías en casa de Wolfang esta tarde?

-¿En casa de quién?

-Wolfang

-No comprendo

-Pues comprende Arnoldo, ¿Qué hacías ahí?

-¿Dónde?

-No te hagas

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué de qué?

-¿De qué?

-¿Qué?

-¿De qué?

Helga bufo frustrada, tantos años cerca de su amado le habían afectado pero más a él, ahora era más sarcástico y a veces hasta misterioso y eso…eso le frustraba ahora entendía como se sentía Arnold, cuando deseaba realmente que ella le dijera algo que le estaba preguntando pero no era gracioso caer en su mismo juego.

-Arnoldo hablo enserio –Dijo entre dientes molesta

-Bueno Helga, la verdad no sé de qué hablas, hoy estuve trabajando

-Mentiroso –Dijo ella con recelo

-¿Por qué?

-Fui a buscarte a la florería y no estabas

-¿Quién dijo que estaba ahí?

-¿En dónde más trabajarías?

-¿Tengo que decirte todo lo que hago? –Dijo imitándola muy mal cuando le dijo aquello en la escuela, no era una persona vengativa pero regresarle el golpe de vez en cuando últimamente le causaba algo de placer claro solo con Helga, con ella se daba el lujo de ser así, le gustaba verla enojada y frustrada hasta confundida cuando no sabía porque el actuaba así.

-Argg…bien no me digas solo de…deja de seguirme

-¿Seguirte? ¿Crees que estaría siguiéndote y perder un día de paga? –Dijo riendo aunque le dolió decirlo –No Helga, estuve trabajando con el señor Hyunh

Helga sintió una punzada en su corazón pero la ignoro, al final llevaba años fingiendo ser amiga de quien estaba enamorada –Bien…tampoco tenías que ser tan directo –Dijo ofendida

-Perdóname –Claro aún funcionaba hacer sentir mal al buen samaritano, Helga sonrió

-Está bien cabeza de balón te perdono si me traes un emparedado o algo de comer, muero de hambre –Dijo sacándole provecho –Tantas emociones ya sabes

El rubio sonrió pero se puso de pie inmediatamente –Por supuesto, enseguida vuelvo

La joven aprovechando que el rubio se había ido, inspecciono el cuarto, estaba ordenado y bastante limpio para que fuera de un adolescente pero no era de extrañarse, Arnold siempre fue muy ordenado desde que tenían nueve años, entonces reparo en algo… -¡La zapatilla de Cecil! –Exclamo sorprendida –Quiero decir mi…mi….aun la tiene –Dijo sin salir de su asombro pero sin poder tomarla la puerta se abrió.

-¿Qué haces traviesa?

Helga se sonrojo, era Arnold con una bandeja de comida –Nada…bueno yo…

Arnold se acercó sonriente –Esa zapatilla es muy especial sabes –Dijo sonriente –Fue mi primer San Valentín y me la pase genial, volví a sacar la zapatilla porque creo que en algún momento este año me podre encontrar con Cecil –Comento distraídamente –Cuando logre estar con ella le devolveré la zapatilla

-Uh…bueno cabeza de balón ¿Qué te digo? Eso depende de ti y….además ¿Por qué me cuentas tu vida amorosa? No me aburras con tus fantasías, mejor hay que comer –Dijo acercándose a la charola de comida, Arnold solo sonrió misteriosamente.

Después de que comiera la rubia, ambos se acostaron, Arnold le había indicado que durmiera en la cama, el dormiría en el sofá, fue la peor noche o lo que iba de ella de ambos, ya que ninguno podía conciliar el sueño, sus corazones latían fuertemente dentro de sus pechos, amenazándolos con que el otro escuchara los latidos desbocados de cada uno.

-Arnold…

-¿Qué pasa Helga? –El rubio se asomó por el sofá para verla

-Creo que ese sofá no es cómodo ¿Verdad? –Dijo sonrojada

-No tanto pero…no…no hay problema –Dijo nervioso

-La…la…cama…es amplia –Comento como si no fuera nada pero era todo

-Aja… -Era un jitomate Arnold ya.

-¿Por qué…porque…por…bueno? No…no me molesta…que…que…duermas….aquí –Helga era más que un jitomate

-¿Enserio? –Arnold estaba sorprendido y sonrojado

-Si…de verdad…no…no…quiero decir…es tu cama…digo no…es que… ¡Hay dios! –Se tapó la cara, Arnold sonrió y se acercó a ella

-Gracias –Murmuro antes de acostarse cerca de ella, miraron el cielo estrellado por unos minutos, hasta que Arnold rompió el silencio incomodo

-Sabes Helga

-Mmm –Dijo la rubia distraída y medio adormilada

-Yo…quiero decirte algo pero… -La miro, la rubia estaba cerrando sus ojos, tal vez el cansancio y el haber llorado la estaban superando –Helga

-…

-Te… -Suspiro frustrado y se acomodó para verla –Yo…yo –Acaricio su mejilla pero la rubia solo se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro, él sonrió –Te amo –Susurro antes de darle un pequeño roce en la mejilla y dejarse caer en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **bien aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo gracias por sus hermosos reviews que me incitan a seguir escribiendo, lamento la demora pero espero que pueda actualizar todo**_

 _ **al rato espero seguir actualizando ;D**_

 _ **tambien quiero que todos sepan que no dejare ninguno de mis fics**_

 _ **no señor no los abandonare**_

 _ **saludos**_


	3. CAPITULO 2 EL FUEGO EN MI INTERIOR

.

* * *

 _ **Hey Arnold no me pertenece, este fic esta hecho para fines de entretenimiento**_

 ** _espero que disfruten este nuevo capitulo_**

 ** _nos vemos abajo :D_**

* * *

 **INTERCAMBIO DE LUGARES II**

* * *

 _Cuando algo no anda bien con las personas que amas, a veces la mejor manera es apoyarlos y dejar que comentan sus errores y aprendan de ellos, a veces aunque su felicidad no sea la tuya no importa, ya que lo que se busca es la felicidad de tus seres amados no la tuya._

 _Aunque a veces la felicidad de ese ser puede ser ante tus ojos una gran locura, pero ante el son ángeles sonando alrededor, para ti sean mil agujas atravesándote, al final siempre pensando que hay algo mejor para él, pero a veces el tesoro se encuentra en donde menos lo pensabas, en el lugar menos inesperado y en el momento menos indicado, todo tiene un lugar y un porque, un momento…pero nunca lo sabremos hasta vivirlo, así como nunca sabremos qué es lo mejor para alguien, aunque tal vez ante nuestro ojos sea lo peor a veces es el diamante en bruto._

 _G.M.J_

* * *

Sinceramente nunca he entendido esa amistad que Arnold creo con Helga desde hace años, pero realmente tampoco quiero entenderla aunque a veces siento un fuego ardiente en mi ser al pensar que ese chico que era como mi hermano en ocasiones me cambio por ella, ¡Por una chica! Y no cualquier chica… ¡Por Helga G. Pataki! De entre todas las mujeres de este planeta, él tuvo exactamente que poner sus ojos en una chica como esa, es increíble

Suspire frustrado al verlos llegar juntos a la escuela, el parecía preocupado y trataba de animarla, ella parecía algo cohibida y nerviosa, estaba jugando con sus manos, algo seguramente paso entre ellos ¿O no?

-Hola Gerald –Me saluda mientras pasa a mi lado y veo que tiene la intención de nuestro saludo especial pero tengo revuelto el estómago así que mejor me voy.

-Es increíble –Murmuro molesto antes de llegar al salón donde me topo con aquella hermosa princesa que tanto me ha gustado desde niños. -¡Phoebe! –No quería gritar _"Demonios_ " pienso preocupado de que crea que soy un loco

-¿Cómo estás? –Pregunto amable como siempre con esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto amo

-Algo…digo bien

-¿Seguro?

Le sonrió lo mejor que puedo, y fracase –Si… -Me muerdo el labio

-Bien si tú lo dices Gerald ¿Has visto a Helga?

-Viene con Arnie –Dije molesto que ella pudo notar, me conocía tan bien

Observo como Phoebe mira hacia tras mío y sonríe pero de inmediato me invita que la acompañe al salón, algo que es realmente extraño pero al final accedo, no quiero estar cerca de los rubios por ahora.

-Bien, jóvenes…

La clase dio comienzo y mi martirio también ¿Qué diablos tenía esa rubia que mi amigo había quedado enamorado? Por más que me lo preguntaba y preguntaba nada…ni una respuesta obtenía, realmente no y nunca la tendría porque para mí era una total locura lo que él decía y por supuesto no podía ser verdad, Arnold Shortman enamorado de Helga Pataki, por favor despiértenme si es un sueño o si es una broma no es graciosa.

.

.

.

En todo el día Gerald pareció evitarme pero realmente ahora no es eso lo importante si no Helga, ella se siente tan devastada por lo que está pasando en su casa y hay veces que no sé cómo ayudarla, por lo mientras estoy un poco más tranquilo, pues me dijo que su padre le dejo una tarjeta con lo que comprara todo lo que requiera y dinero extra así que por un rato podre estar más relajado pero juntare para comprarle algo lindo para ella, se vería hermosa con un vestido rosa que había visto la…

-¡Señor Shortman! –El entrenador no se veía nada contento y tampoco Gerald –Este es una clase de deportes y no es el momento de dormir, si no le interesa mejor hágase a un lado y no nos estorbe.

-Lo lamento entrenador Bins, no me siento muy bien –Dije fingiendo ya que no quería que me quitara la oportunidad de tener un lugar del equipo de beisbol o baloncesto, aunque claro prefería beisbol, ya que la próxima semana seleccionarían a jugadores de primer año.

-Bien Shortman, vaya a la enfermería y para la próxima que se sienta mal y venga así a mi clase lo hare correr en la cancha durante todo el ciclo –Eso hizo que realmente me sintiera mal –Señorita Pataki acompáñelo

 _"_ _Helga ¿No podía ser más perfecto?"_ Pensé emocionado

.

.

.

()

Una vez en la enfermería, la doctora reviso a Arnold quien decía que le dolía mucho la cabeza pero la enfermera no le encontraba nada malo.

-Creo que al pobre cabeza de balón le creció más la cabeza y por eso le duele, Jajaja

-Muy graciosa –Dijo fulminándola con la mirada

-Bueno te daré una pastilla para el dolor, hijo y te quedaras unos minutos recostado

-Perfecto –Murmuro malhumorada la rubia –Me pierdo mi primer día de deportes y todo por tu culpa Arnoldo

-Como si realmente te gustara –Replico el rubio tomando el vaso que le ofrecía la enfermera

-Por supuesto que si –Dijo ofendida la rubia –Espero que este entrenador, profesor, cirquero o lo que sea, no sea como el de secundaria, porque el que no haya equipo de beisbol para mujeres ya es bastante malo, como para que tampoco me dejen ingresar al de hombres –Dijo algo molesta

-Esperemos que no sea así, serias una gran jugadora –Dijo el rubio sonriéndole dulcemente provocando el sonrojo de la joven quien se quedó callada sin saber que decir.

-Por cierto Helga –Continuo al ver que la rubia no diría nada -¿Irás hoy a tu casa? Bueno, es que…tal vez te gustaría, estar un rato en la mía y así poder ponerte al día con las clases que te saltaste el día de ayer ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Cocinara tu mama?

Arnold sabía perfectamente porque lo preguntaba y no era realmente algo malo, sabía que la rubia adoraba a su abuela pero sinceramente no era la mejor cocinera y él lo sabía, aun se preguntaba cómo era que su abuela Puki estaba tan en buen estado, su abuelo se veía más grande pero su abuela….parecía que los años no pasaban sobre ella.

-Si

-Bien entonces me parece bien

-De acuerdo

Cuando salimos de la enfermería ya solo faltaba una hora más de clases para salir, por lo que nos dirigimos de inmediato a la cafetería para poder esperar a que terminara la actual clase e irnos a la siguiente, solo faltaban 10 minutos.

-¡Helga!

-¡¿Wolfang?! –Dijeron al unísono los rubios, observando como el joven se les acercaba con una mirada llena de furia y molestia

-¡¿Cómo te atreviste…a robarme?! –Wolfang estaba muy cerca de Helga quien aun cuando estaba aterrada, no se movió ni un centímetro

-¡¿De qué hablas sabandija?! ¡Y no me grites!

-Sabes bien de que hablo Helga, pero sabes que… -Saco un folder con una sola fotografía de la rubia –Tenia mi respaldo Helga –Se las enseña y Helga quiere morirse, empuja a Arnold y se va encima del otro rubio quien distraído cayó al suelo con la rubia encima.

-¡Te voy a matar!

Arnold aún estaba algo sonrojado y a la vez en schock pero al escuchar a algunos alumnos cerca de la cafetería despierta y toma la fotografía que cayo cuando Helga se fue encima de Wolfang.

-Vamos hermosura, te vez bien…no sé por qué tanto drama

-¡Eres un idiota Wolfang…me las…! –Es callada por el rubio quien la toma desprevenida y sujetándole bien los brazos…la…

-¡¿Qué te pasa idiota?! –Dice la rubia empujándolo lejos de ella, Arnold guarda la fotografía rápidamente antes de jalar al rubio y descargar ese fuego de ira que trae en su interior y que en un momento despertó sin ser necesaria la invitación.

-¡¿Qué te pasa enano suéltame?!

Arnold le soltó un puñetazo directo a la cara, Wolfang quedo sorprendido y con la nariz sangrando, Helga solo miraba sorprendida y confundida la situación pero en ese momento.

-¡Señor Shortman a la dirección ahora! –Para desgracia de Arnold, Wolfang y Helga no habían sido nada silenciosos y tendría serios problemas porque no estaban en clase y ahora más cuando estaban peleando en la cafetería.

.

.

.

Helga estaba esperando a que el rubio saliera de su castigo, el director Smith se mostró algo paciente con el rubio, solo le mando detención toda la semana, después de clases estaría en un salón aburrido con otros compañeros que son delincuentes o así les llamaban los demás.

-¿Estas feliz?

-¿Disculpa?

Gerald se acercó a Helga con cara de pocos amigos, lo cual no entendía, no era que en este tiempo se volvieran los mejores amigos, pero sabía que por lo menos mal ya no le caía tanto a Gerald pero ahora….

-¿De qué hablas melenudo?

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Arnold?

Esa pregunta estaba muy fuera de lugar, al menos para Helga -¿Qué?

-No te hagas la tonta, Pataki, ¿Qué diablos le diste? ¿Alguna pócima de la tienda de esa gitana?

-¿Qué? –En efecto ahora si no entendía nada

-Vamos Pataki, sea lo que sea deja de hacerlo

-¿de qué diablos hablas Johanssen?

-De lo que hay entre Arnold y tú

-Solo somos amigos –Dijo la rubia, comprendiendo que tal vez, Gerald estaba solo celoso como ella estaba luego de que Phoebe estuviera todo el tiempo con él.

-Eso no es verdad, seguro que le diste algo para que se enamorara de…

-¡Gerald!

Arnold estaba detrás de la rubia quien se quedó congelada por lo que estaba diciendo el cabeza de cepillo, lo cual no tenía sentido " _¿Arnold enamorado de mí? Jaja por favor ojala…pero no, nunca pasara"_ pensaba la rubia triste

-¿Qué? Es la verdad ¿no? –Dijo mirando a su amigo con cara de tu lo dijiste, pero Arnold le miro furioso

-Nos vemos después Gerald –Dijo sin más toco el hombro de la rubia quien aún estaba metida en sus pensamientos y dijo -¿Nos vamos? –El rubio estaba nervioso y sonrojado, pero eso no lo noto Helga

-De echo…cabeza de balón…será mejor que arregles todo esto con el cabeza de cepillo…y diré que sus bromas no son de buen gusto y…bueno sobretodo…has que todo este rollo se termine aquí, no quiero chismes sobre mi…ya hay suficientes, así que…te busco más tarde en tu casa

Arnold la detuvo antes de que se fuera -¿Segura?

-Si iré…como a las 6 ¿está bien?

-De acuerdo Hel, nos vemos

Helga literal corrió del lugar, Arnold la vio desaparecer algo preocupado pero después miro a su mejor amigo y soltó -¡¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo Gerald?!

-Te peleaste Arnold, y todo por culpa de Pataki ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? –Dijo Gerald un poco más calmado que el rubio

-Estuviste a punto… ¡Ella no sabe nada…nada…no sabe que…que…la amo! –Dijo apretando los puños –Y eso no te incumbe…es algo que debo hacer yo mismo, no te metas más, Gerald

-Pero…

-Hablo enserio

Gerald le miro sorprendido unos minutos para después mirarlo molesto –Bien, como quieras, luego no me digas que te lo advertí –Dio media vuelta y se fue

-Hay Gerald, tú no entiendes –Murmuro el rubio antes de pasar a su lado y caminar hacia su casa, Gerald obviamente lo escucho y suspiro…

-Quien no entiende eres tu hermano, ese amor no te llevara a nada bueno –Murmuro mirando al cielo –No comprendo entre todas las personas que hay en la faz de la tierra, mi hermano, mi amigo, tenía que fijarse en la peor de todas, no lo comprendo –Camino hacia su casa con la cabeza agachada, sin fijarse hacia donde iba hasta que…

-¡Mierda! –Dijo al chocar con una persona

-Perdon –Esa voz lo hizo reaccionar

-¡Phoebe! Perdóname –Le ayudo a levantarse del suelo -¿Estas bien?

-Si Gerald

-De acuerdo ¿Qué te parece si te invito un helado?

-Bien y ¿podemos platicar?

Gerald la miro algo confuso pero accedió, al final esa joven le encantaba.

.

.

.

Eran las 7 de la noche, suspiro en su habitación seguramente la rubia ya no vendría, seguro que le dio miedo o ¿pena? " _No, ¿Por qué la tendría? Ella seguramente ya no siente nada por mí y…no quiere darme lastima ¿? Seguro es eso"_ , pensaba el rubio algo triste, cuando…

-¿Arn…Arnold?

-¡Helga!

Se asomó por el traga luz de su habitación pero no veía a nadie, decidió subir completamente y entonces…

-¡Helga! –Se acercó de inmediato a la rubia quien se desvaneció en sus brazos -¡¿Helga?! ¡Helga!

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **lamento mucho la demora de verdad, he estado muy mal tanto en lo laboral como en lo personal y algo cansada por enfermedad aun del estomago jejeje mi colitis de repente no me deja :'( no me deja vivir en paz :'( bueno pero aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia**_

 _ **estoy de rapido asi que perdonen por no responder a todos los reviews uno a uno pero lo hare**_

 _ **de cualquier forma muchas gracias por leer mi nuevo fic, estoy tratando de actualizar los demas ¿creen que lo logre? veamos cuantos puedo aactualizar en dos horas casi tres jejeje**_

 _ **saludos**_


	4. CAPITULO 3 EL PEQUEÑO PROBLEMA DE HELGA

...

* * *

 _ **Hey Arnold no me pertenece**_

 _ **este fic esta hecho para fines de entretenimiento**_

 _ **personajes propios: Jaqueline**_

 _ **un personaje clave jejeje espero que les guste**_

 _ **disfruten el capitulo :D**_

 _ **nos vemos abajo**_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3 MENTIRAS PIADOSAS**

* * *

 _ **A veces la gente no podrá entender cuando tratamos de que las cosas no se salgan de control, es decir ¿Cómo puedes decir cosas malas de aquellos seres que son tu familiar? Realmente no tiene sentido, las personas más duras, frías y fuertes aparentemente, suelen ser las más dulces, cálidas y delicadas, por no decir algo diferente.**_

 _ **No es que no sean fuertes, solo que su espíritu puede ser más sensible que de alguien que presume lo que no tiene, como sea, las cosas pueden salirse de control pero ¿Qué es mejor una mentira piadosa o la verdad cruel?**_

 _ **Creo que las mentiras tienen muchos tipos y mi nivel de mentiras son piadosas, no quiero lastimar a nadie y no quiero que nadie me ayude porque finalmente son problemas míos y solo yo debo resolverlos como siempre, a veces la soledad es la más mala consejera de este mundo pero….tratar de tapar el sol con el dedo es completamente estúpido.**_

 _ **Las mentiras a veces no sirven para nada…**_

 _ **H.G.P**_

* * *

Helga estaba despertando, lentamente abrió sus ojos algo desorbitada, se dio cuenta de donde estaba y no sabía bien de momento ¿Cómo es que había llegado hasta ahí? Quiso levantarse rápidamente pero se mareo y sintió una punzada fuerte en el brazo izquierdo.

-¿Qué…?

-¿Helga?

Arnold estaba recostado en la orilla de la cama parecía haber pasado la noche ahí.

-¿Qué paso?

-Eso mismo quisiera saber –Respondió el rubio con un pequeño bostezo –Llegaste algo…en mal estado –Murmuro avergonzado y tratando de que la rubia no se pusiera a la defensiva pero esta se quedó pensativa y entonces…

 **FLASH BACK**

Helga estaba recogiendo algunos cuadernos para ir a casa de su amado y que le ayudara con sus apuntes que por culpa de Wolfang se perdió el día anterior, cuando…

-¡Geraldine!

Helga sintió un fuerte escalofrió en la espalda al escuchar a su madre gritándole por su segundo nombre, se sobresaltó pues realmente nunca le hablaba por su segundo nombre.

-¿Miriam?

Se asomó al pasillo y vio a su madre en un aspecto bastante deplorable, llevaba días sin bañarse al parecer y botella en mano, le miraba pero realmente no se podía decir que hubiera vida dentro de ese cuerpo.

-¿Mam…?

-¡¿Qué te he dicho de que tomes mis botellas?! –Exclamo acercándose

-Mama no se d….de que hablas

-¡Eso si…la comida y tus golosinas no faltan ¿no?! –Dijo mostrándole una bolsa de chocolates que Helga no tenía idea de que estuvieran en casa, seguramente de haber sabido se los hubiera comido antes de ir a casa del cabeza de balón.

-No…no…yo…no se dé… -En ese momento sintió la bolsa de bolitas de chocolate golpear su rostro con fuerza provocando que se tambaleara

-¡El alcohol nunca debe de faltar aquí, niña ¿comprendes?! ¿O eres tan estúpida para entenderlo? –Dijo tomándola de la mano fuertemente

-¡Mama, m…e… es…tas lasti…mando, basta…Miriam! –Dijo la rubia entrecortadamente ya con lágrimas en los ojos

-¡Cállate y respétame Helga soy tu madre! –Dijo aventando la botella de vidrio contra la rubia, quien coloco un brazo por inercia para protegerse.

Cerró los ojos pensando lo peor y sintió de inmediato la cálida sangre que corría por su brazo y el ardor en su mejilla, la cual sentía como comenzaba a hincharse, seguramente tenía un aspecto horrible además de que sentía en la boca el sabor ya a hierro.

-Hel…Helga –Murmuro Miriam viendo lo que había provocado a su hija, parecía reaccionar y estar un poco más consiente –Mi niña –Helga se hizo para atrás cuando esta se acercó por instinto -¿Qué hiciste? –Pregunto la mujer rubia aun en schock mirando a su hija quien la miro confundida –No te he dicho que no juegues con las botellas, eso no es para jugar, Helga –Dijo Miriam aun tratando de acercarse –Vamos a curarte…

-No… ¡No me toques! –Grito la rubia evadiéndola pero su madre la abofeteo nuevamente

-¿Qué te pasa niña malcriada? No pareces mi hija

Helga comenzó a sollozar, el brazo le dolía, le dolía la cara y tenía demasiado miedo porque su madre parecía…parecía…

-Recoge esto…es increíble a tu edad y jugando –Se dio media vuelta como pensando en algo –Apresúrate que tu padre no tarda en venir –Con eso ultimo llego al baño, donde se escuchaba que escuchaba algo, Helga no lo pensó dos veces y salió huyendo de su casa, para ir a la casa de Arnold…la única persona que quería ver en ese momento.

 **END FLASH BACK**

-¿Helga? –Arnold la saco de sus recuerdos, lo miro por un momento para después desviar la mirada de esa verde esmeralda que tanto amaba y detestaba ya que no podía mentirle pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad, su madre la golpeo pero eso sería admitir que ella es una alcohólica y que Bob las abandono por eso y que no come bien porque nadie se preocupa por ella, solo Bob pero aun así era y es muy despistado, era admitir también lo que paso hace tiempo cuando su familia se quebró aun mas, era aceptar que la hija perfecta que sus padres habían pensado de su hermana ahora ya no lo era y peor aún que desde entonces Miriam no estuvo bien y Bob dejo más el trabajo para tratar de "enmendar errores" la crisis que había sufrido hace años su familia sus padres nunca lo superaron.

-No pasó nada…Arnold

-Helga tenías vidrios en el brazo y había mucha sangre –Dijo tranquilamente y mirándola cautelosamente –Tu mejilla sigue hinchada y tienes el labio partido.

-¿Y? ¿Cuál es el punto?

-El punto es que…me preocupe, pensé que algo malo te pasó…o que te habían tratado de hacer algo, camino para acá–Dijo el rubio mintiendo también y mintiéndose a sí mismo, sabía o por lo menos intuía que era lo que había pasado.

-No…bueno…me tropecé –Dijo tartamudeando la rubia

-Aja y ¿Cómo te tropezaste y te lastimaste el rostro? –Pregunto el rubio suspicaz

La rubia se sonrojo –Pues… ¡Yo que se Arnoldo! No puse las manos, eso es todo, me caí ¿Ok?

-De acuerdo por ahora

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que no te insistiere ahora para que me digas la verdad pero –La tomo de la mano –Helga ¿sabes que cuentas conmigo cierto?

La rubia se sonrojo por el acto del chico pero asintió lentamente

-Bien porque se supone que somos buenos amigos y los amigos tienen confianza uno del otro, por lo que si algo te paso espero que me cuentes –Sonrió dulcemente, la rubia suspiro profundamente pero al final le sonrió también, sabía bien la manera de ser del rubio y eso era lo que siempre le fascino –Mi madre te curo y vendrá a verte en un rato ¿De acuerdo?

-No…no es necesario –Dijo la rubia levantando los brazos –Ya estoy bien y…creo…creo que debería ir a casa

-Nosotros te llevaremos al rato, Helga, ahora descansa y no aceptara mi mama un no como respuesta, finalmente atender a las personas es su trabajo

Helga le miro entre avergonzada y sonriente –Eso es verdad.

Arnold se levantó para acercar una charola que traía una sopa caliente –Mi mama preparo esto para ti –Dijo sonriente

 _"_ _Demonios ¿acaso todos aquí siempre deben actuar así?"_ pensó la rubia rodando los ojos pero sonriéndole al rubio –Gracias…creo –Tomo el plato para comenzar a jugar con ella, pues no tenía mucha hambre pero tampoco quería ser descortés con su amado o con la mama de este, así que después de un rato comenzó a probarla.

.

.

.

Una hermosa mujer rubia miraba hacia la pequeña ciudad de Hillwood, con una sonrisa amarga en sus labios, hace años que había dejado aquel lugar, el regresar ahí era para ella como retroceder pero ¿a quién engañaba? No podía negarle nada a esa joven que tanto había querido cuando era una bebe, pero ¿Realmente debería….? Sinceramente no se sentía lista para regresar y enfrentar….todo, además odiaba la idea de….la verdad era una verdad que prefería no sacar a la luz no solo por ella si no por….suspiro resignada y subió al autobús.

 _"_ _Realmente nunca quise volver…lamento mucho todo lo que viene pero….Olga debe tener algo de razón en todo lo que me dijo y si me busco fue…fue por algo realmente importante"_ pensaba tratando de armarse de valor.

.

.

.

En la casa de huéspedes.

Phoebe había ido a ver a Helga cuando se enteró por Gerald que estaba en casa de Arnold, inmediatamente Helga trato de calmarla y decirle que no exagerara que estaba bien, pero la oriental no era tan fácil de convencer como el rubio.

-Helga dime…. –La miro seriamente –Tu madre hace mucho que volvió al alcohol y ya te había lastimado pero no tan fuerte como esta vez ¿Por qué no hablas…?

-Phoebe… -Suspiro la rubia dejando sacar su mal genio –Primera no sé de qué hablas, segundo el alcoholismo de Miriam nunca me ha afectado y lo sabes, ¡Soy completamente invisible para mi madre y…!

-Tercera Helga eres malísima mintiéndome

-Yo no…

-¿Mientes? –Volvió a interrumpirla con una sonrisa -¿Crees que puedes engañarme? –Helga la miro primero con mala cara, Phoebe solo le sonreía tranquilamente y entonces ya no pudo…

-Tenía mucho miedo Phoebe, nunca la había visto así –Dijo abrazándose a su amiga en modo de protección –La desconocí totalmente, mi mama no era esa persona estaba como zombi y….y….me golpeo…si fue ella pero….no, no puedo decirlo porque…soy menor de edad y sin Bob…. –Lloriqueo un poco más fuerte, ninguna de las dos se percató de que un rubio estaba escuchando todo detrás de la puerta, Arnold había aprendido de la mejor.

-Pero es que…corres peligro –La joven también lloriqueaba un poco al ver a su mejor amiga en esa situación, siempre le molesto que sus padres fueran así y ahora más al ver lo que hacían con ella.

-No…estoy segura que…no…no volverá a pasar

-Pero Hel…

-Por favor Phoebe, no le digas a nadie –La miro seriamente mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas –Por favor…

-Por lo menos deberías decirle a A…

-No

-¿Por qué no?

La rubia se mostró nerviosa y realmente avergonzada, no quería sacar eso a la conversación

-No quiero lastima y menos de él, tu sabes

Phoebe la miro sorprendida –Pero sabes que no sería así… -Pensó por un momento y con una dulce sonrisa añadió –Estoy segura de que a mantecado le gustaría saberlo para ayudarte

-No estoy…completamente segura

Arnold escuchaba atento pero ahora algo molesto _"¿A quién demonios se refieren con mantecado? ¿Acaso así le decía a Brainy?"_

-Nunca lo sabrás si no se lo dices

-Tal vez pero…pero prefiero no hacerlo, pese a que sea….lo que sea, no quiero involucrarlo en este asunto

-Pero creo que él no estaría de acuerdo que lo dejaras al margen, después de todo sabes bien que…

-Si Phoebe sé que debería confiar en él, pero realmente….prefiero dejarlo fuera de todo este lio no quiero ser una carga ni….que este por lastima

-Sabes que eso es mentira

-Si pero…es mejor así

En ese momento Arnold ingreso a la habitación, provocando la sorpresa y susto de la rubia quien le miro como si sus ojos se fueran a salir, aquella imagen de pánico le causo algo de risa al rubio era como si la hubiera descubierto en alguna travesura pero no era el caso.

-Lo siento, te traje una taza de chocolate

-Gracias –Murmuro bajo la rubia tomándola

-También a ti Phoebe

-Muchas gracias Arnold

-Por nada –Mira a la rubia con preocupación y dulzura provocando la aceleración de su corazón de la joven –Mi mama subirá en un momento para revisar las heridas, después de eso si aún lo deseas puedo acompañarte a tu casa, papa nos llevara en el auto.

-No…no es necesario Arnold, yo…no quiero ser una molestia –Dijo la rubia cabizbaja

-No lo eres

-Bueno creo que me retiro –Decía Phoebe levantándose pese a la mirada de muerte y suplica que le mando la rubia –Cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme Helga

-Como sea –Dijo cruzándose de brazos, la oriental solo sonrió –Gracias por cuidarla Arnold –Se despidió de ambos y salió por la puerta dejándolos en una atmosfera algo incomoda.

-Helga yo…bueno solo quiero que sepas que de verdad puedes confiar en mí, sea lo que sea que haya pasado y que puedes marcarme y yo iré rápidamente a donde me digas –Dijo algo sonrojado

-Gr…gracias, supongo –Dijo la rubia indiferente mirando hacia el lado contrario pero sonrojada

.

.

.

Después de que la madre de Arnold la revisara e interrogara, salieron Miles y ellos hacia su casa, Helga estaba algo nerviosa realmente al regresar a casa pero entonces vio algo que no esperaba, su madre discutía con otra mujer rubia un poco más joven que Miriam, pero se le veía realmente molesta.

-¿Qué es lo que pasara? –Dijo la rubia y trato de salir rápidamente del auto pero Arnold la detuvo

-No espera te ayudare

-Pero…

Arnold bajo rápidamente, pero Helga Pataki no obedece prácticamente a nadie y no comenzara, incluso ya había pensado en como comenzar a evadir a su madre.

-Miriam por favor…deja que….

-¡Lárgate Jaqueline no tienes nada que hacer aquí!

-¿Mama? ¿Qué pasa?

Arnold la sujetaba del brazo tratando de protegerla en cualquier momento y Miles estaba detrás de los jóvenes que se acercaron a las escaleras del pórtico de la casa de la rubia.

-¡Nada Geraldine! Que bonitas horas de llegar niña, despídete de tu novio y entra a casa que tú y yo tendremos que…

-¿Geraldine? –La mujer miro a la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos sin poder creer cuanto había crecido, no la había visto desde bebe.

Helga se sintió algo incomoda por la mirada de la mujer, apretó un poco más el brazo de Arnold, pero Miriam pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-Entra a la casa Helga

-Pero…

-Ahora –Tomo el brazo de la rubia y la obligo prácticamente a ingresar a la casa, pero no sin antes que ambas miradas volvieran a cruzarse, sintió una pequeña mezcla de sentimientos de melancolía y cariño hacia la mujer que la miraba con intensidad, dolor, felicidad, emoción, en fin era un mar de sentimientos para ella confusos, pero la mujer volvió a tratar de acercarse antes de que Miriam cerrara la puerta como en forma de súplica, pero la madre de Helga dio una última mirada envenenada y la empujo cerrando de un portón la casa.

-Helga –Murmuro con lágrimas en los ojos la mujer antes de que la lluvia comenzara a caer dejando que sus lágrimas se confundieran con la lluvia, sintiendo así todo el dolor que tenía guardado desde hace años por todo lo que había vivido y pasado, lo que provoco que la familia que alguna vez tuvo, ya no fuera nada…

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **perdonenme he tenido mil cosas que hacer y no mas no me dejaban actualizar pero aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo espero les guste**_

 _ **mañana eso espero y si no se cae nada en mi computadora jejeje estare actualizando el proximo capitulo donde veremos ¿quien es jacqueline?**_

 _ **mil gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews que son los que me impulsan a seguir escribiendo ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_

 _ **proximo capitulo "Recuerdos, un pasado cruel y frio"**_


	5. CAPITULO 4 RIVALIDAD NUEVA

.

.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4 LA NUEVA PSICOLOGA**

* * *

 _ **Las mentiras no llevan a ningún lado y menos cuando estas son referente a personas que queremos, nunca nos ayudaran a acercarnos a los que amamos y menos a nosotros mismos, siempre debemos tratar de ser uno mismo y ser sinceros con uno mismo para así hallar la fuerza que se necesita para luchar por lo que se quiere por lo que amamos…**_

 _ **Cuando no se lucha por lo que uno cree es mentirse a sí mismo y es olvidarse de lo que nosotros mismos necesitamos es como abandonarnos completamente, no amarnos y como se dice normalmente debemos amarnos a uno mismo antes de pretender amar a los demás, primero tu felicidad antes de querer hacer feliz a alguien más, primero eres tú, luego tú y hasta el último tú, porque siempre debe de ser así ¿Por qué? Porque simplemente no puedes dar lo que no conoces y no puedes hacer algo que no has hecho ni por ti mismo.**_

 _ **J.B.**_

* * *

Estaba frente aquel enorme edificio que tenía grandes letras indicando el lugar donde en ese momento quería estar, lugar donde encontraría la felicidad, la paz que hace mucho había perdido y es que no era por culpar a nadie, las decisiones la toma uno mismo pero a veces hay circunstancias donde las presiones familiares te orillan a terminar por decidirte por lo que sería tu peor decisión, como ahora lo he llevado pensando desde hace tiempo, irme de Hillwood, huir así, no fue la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida.

-Pero esta vez no lo hare –Decidida la rubia se acercó a la entrada de la preparatoria PS. 113 –Solo deberé hacer las cosas bien esta vez.

Se perdió entre algunos estudiantes que iban ingresando sin detenerse.

.

.

.

Helga iba caminando hacia la parada del autobús, el otro día Miriam se había seguido comportando mal con ella, sentía adolorida la pierna izquierda pero tenía que ir a la escuela, no podía faltar, al llegar a la parada suspiro aliviada, había temido por algunos momentos que Miriam se despertara y se diera cuenta de que había salido a hurtadillas de la casa, aunque nunca le dijo que no podía salir pero tampoco permitió que lo hiciera el fin de semana, su padre había estado marcando para verla pero ella había puesto mil pretextos porque si Bob sabia esto, estaba segura que mataría a su madre, tampoco quería eso.

Aun recordaba aquella pelea que tuvieron cuando Bob se dio cuenta del pequeño moretón que tenía en el brazo Helga, solo porque Miriam la jaloneo para que caminara, aún era pequeña pero recordó que después de esa pelea y gritos que hubo en casa, Miriam prefirió ignorarla más de lo que ya lo hacía, solo le hablaba cuando ella preguntaba o se dirigía a ella, cuando Bob estaba cerca, en fin siempre fingiendo pero después de que Olga…todo empeoro y por eso a veces odiaba a su hermana pero no podía culparla tampoco.

-Buenos días Hermosa

Helga volteo a ver de dónde provenía la voz y era nada más y nada menos que aquel extraño joven que ahora estaba más raro y feo que nunca, ella asustada se alejó aun tratando de cuidar su pierna.

-¿Helga, no me recuerdas acaso? Soy…

-Se perfectamente bien quien eres ¿Qué quieres engendro? No estoy de humor sabes

-Voy a la escuela y quería ver si podía sentarme a tu lado ahora que…

-No, lo siento pero me siento con Phoebe y eso nunca cambiara ¿entiendes?

-Pero…

En ese momento llego el autobús y Helga subió lo más rápido posible lo cual fue algo muy complicado, le dolía demasiado la pierna. Vio para su mala suerte a Phoebe sentada con el estúpido cabeza de cepillo, pero antes de dejarse caer resignada en el único asiento disponible…

-Hel por aquí –Arnold estaba ahí algo que realmente le sorprendía, normalmente siempre era el último en subir al autobús

-Hola cabeza de balón

-Hola princesa ¿Cómo estás? –Dijo en tono preocupado y aliviado a la vez

-Bien…eso creo –Dijo sonrojada tratando de ocultar su rostro desviando la mirada

-Siéntate conmigo, ya que Phoebe tiene como recluta a mi amigo

-Tu amigo mantiene cautiva a mi amiga –Replico

Arnold solo rio por lo bajo pero Helga tomo asiento tranquilamente.

-¿Oye Arnold porque no nos dijiste que tu primo el raro iba a venir? –Pregunto Stinky señalándolo

Arnold miro a su primo pero ambos desviaron la mirada molestos uno del otro, algo había pasado seguramente ahí, algo que no pasó desapercibido por nadie y menos por Helga quien miro a Arnold de inmediato.

-¿Qué hace tu primo extraño aquí, Arnold?

Eso sí que era enserio, ya que Helga nunca le hacia una pregunta con su nombre, al menos no si en verdad le interesaba, por lo que Arnold suspiro y la miro con algo de molestia aun en sus verdes ojos.

-Es…una larga historia

-Tenemos tiempo ¿No? –Dijo la rubia acercándose un poco más a él, pues Arnie paso a su lado sonriéndole con lo que trataba de ser un signo de seducción aunque en Arnie era más un signo de demencia y asquerosidad.

-En resumen –Dijo Arnold mirando la acción por lo que confirmaba sus sospechas –Sus padres vinieron a vivir a Hillwood, mis abuelos les dijeron que si deseaban podían quedarse en la casa de huéspedes aunque mis padres no estuvieron muy de acuerdo, afortunadamente encontraron una pequeña casa desocupada, de echo cerca de la tuya –Dijo mirándola –Vinieron para acá porque vendieron la granja y querían un mejor futuro para Arnie.

-¿Por qué peleaste con él?

Arnold se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado –Por algo…algo….una tontería

-No sabes mentir, Arnoldo

Helga le miro suspicazmente pero el rubio prefirió mirar hacia la ventana y cambiar de tema, odiaba ponerse a veces en evidencia con ella, pero últimamente ya no soportaba más el amor que sentía por ella, si era amor estaba completamente seguro, Helga, su Helga era con la única chica con la que deseaba estar en todos…todos los sentidos.

.

.

.

En la oficina del director.

-Bueno señorita Brown no veo ningún inconveniente para que pueda ingresar a trabajar a esta preparatoria y menos con semejante curriculum queda contratada –Dijo un hombre de 40 años mirando con una sonrisa amable a la rubia de casi 43 años.

-Muchas gracias director Miller

-Su oficina estará lista en un rato, por lo mientras puede ir a ver a los adolescentes locos para ver quién será su primera victima

-Gracias –Dijo algo desconfiada

-Aunque creo que todos necesitan una psicóloga, doctora

-Bueno iré a echar un vistazo

Salió rápidamente de la oficina, pensando que tal vez quien necesitaba también una pequeña terapia era aquel hombre por el modo en que la miraba y en la decoración tan peculiar que tenía su oficina.

.

.

.

El día transcurrió con normalidad a excepción de una cosa, ¡Arnie estaba encima de Helga todo el tiempo!

 _"_ _Comienza a molestarme y sé que a ella también lo sé por su expresión"_ pensaba el rubio mirando a la joven quien por enésima vez le gritaba a Arnie pero también pudo notar que no caminaba bien.

-Basta Arnie –Decía con voz cansada cuando tomaba asiento a mi lado pero él no se detuvo y se sentó al lado de nosotros

-¿Quién dijo que podías sentarte, Arnie?

El aludido hizo el sonido extraño que solía hacer de niño lo cual solo hizo que se le erizara más la piel a Helga.

-País libre, primo

-Ya te dijo Helga que la dejes en paz

-Que me lo diga ella

-Ya te lo he dicho –Se quejó la rubia

-Y más de una vez –Añadió Arnold molesto

-No escuche –Dijo fingiendo amnesia para después mirar a la rubia con una sonrisa amplia y que mostraba sus dientes feos y amarillentos -¿Entonces vamos a la salida al cine mi amor?

-Arnie estoy a punto de contar hasta 5 y si no te largas ahora mismo tendré que patearte el trasero….Uno… -Arnie miraba con expresión de molestia a la joven pero… -Uno...dos….tres…cua…

Arnie hizo algo que hizo que Arnold se levantara de golpe de su lugar, que Helga le soltara un puñetazo en el rostro y que el rubio más calmado y amable del mundo se abalanzara después sobre el para alejarlo de Helga quien en ese momento sin pensarlo empezó a animarlo para que siguiera.

-¡Maldito engendro, vuelve a intentarlo y te sacare el apéndice! –Decía la rubia mientras gritaba -¡Dale otro por mi Arnoldo!

-¡Arnold!

Gerald había llegado y trato de separar a su amigo de Arnie pero este lo empujo diciendo que no se metiera, que Arnie se lo había buscado

-¡Helga, ¿Qué ocurrió?!

La rubia miro a su amiga algo arrepentida pero solo respondió –El estúpido me beso y lo golpee y después Arnoldo lo golpeo

-¡¿Y no piensas detenerlos?!

-No me grites Geraldo, ya voy –Dijo antes de acercarse pero…

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

Era la mujer del otro día en su casa, ¿Qué hacía en la escuela?

-Arnold mi primo me pego sin razón –Exclamo Arnie con la poca fuerza que le quedaba

Arnold se sintió un poco apenado por sus acciones pero sin pensarlo se había ido sobre de él, al ver que había lastimado y molestado a la rubia.

Helga ni en cuenta de que tenía su pequeño labio algo rojo por la agresividad del beso que Arnie le dio, solo estaba asqueada y molesta pero a la vez apenada ella alentaba a Arnold para que se peleara.

-Creo que necesitaras ir con la psicóloga, jovencito –Dijo el director una vez que había terminado de entrar

-¿Psicóloga?

-Director…yo…yo tuve la culpa…fue mía y…

-No se preocupe señorita Pataki, usted siempre está metida en problemas así que ya había pensado en enviarla con la nueva psicóloga escolar, la señorita Jacqueline Brown

-¿Brown? –Murmuro Helga sorprendida _"¿Por qué se apellida como mi abuelo, mi madre….? Solo es una coincidencia Helga…. ¿no? hay muchos Brown en el mundo pero es….esa mujer estuvo en mi casa…peleando con mi mama…. ¿porque?"_ pensaba la rubia algo intrigada por la mujer

Arnold estaba aún molesto, todavía que tenía que tener un nuevo rival en el amor y que no era otro más que su primo, tenía que soportar a una psicóloga.

 _"_ _Sea como sea…no le diré por qué lo hice….eso es algo privado…es mi problema…mi pequeño problema y no lo puedo andar diciendo por ahí…suficiente es que dos personas lo sepan…tres son demasiadas"_ pensaba el rubio


	6. CAPITULO 5 ARNOLD VA AL PSIQUIATRA I

**...**

* * *

 **Hey Arnold no me pertenece**

 **Personajes mios Jacqueline Brown, director Miller.**

 **solo la historia es mia de mi jeeje**

 **espero que les guste**

 **nos vemos abajo**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 5 ¿AMOR U OBSESION?**

* * *

 ** _A veces las cosas no son lo que parecen y hay sentimientos que a veces pueden llegar hasta matarnos, pero eso depende de uno mismo, hay una muy delgada entre el bien y el mal, así como lo hay para el amor y la obsesión, el amor es sano cuando la obsesión es veneno._**

 ** _Ambas parecida en ciertos aspectos pero muy diferentes a la vez, el amor es el sentimiento más puro y libre que pueda haber en el mundo, en cambio la obsesión es casi igual a la posesión, es dañina y a veces es mas de gente enferma que ha tenido problemas psicológicos desde pequeño aferrándose a lo que puede o para este representa un poco de amor para él, solo piensan en su bienestar, en su propia satisfacción pero no en la de la persona supuestamente amada._**

 ** _El amor es libre, la obsesión es encadenar a la persona, el amor es respeto, en la obsesión no hay nada de este valor, el amor es pasional y dulce a la vez, la obsesión es solo físico muchas veces pero también es cruel y violento, con pasión sí, pero pasión malsana, el amor simplemente es el paraíso, en una relación donde hay obsesión es el mismo infierno._**

 ** _J.B._**

* * *

Arnold se encontraba caminando hacia su casa, aquel día había sido un día realmente largo, después de que lo castigaran todavía tenía que ir con la psicóloga a la mañana siguiente, lo malo de todo esto es que le quitarían tiempo de poder ver a su amada rubia.

¿Cómo demonios había llegado a esto? Sabía perfectamente cómo, lo que no sabía es… ¿Cuándo había perdido completamente la cabeza y control sobre sus emociones? Porque esa rubia hacia que él se comportara de una manera que nunca había creído aunque ahora ya se creía capaz de mil cosas que antes no….no pensaba que sucederían.

-¡Arnold Phill Shortman! –Grito su mama colérica una vez que Arnold abrió la puerta de la casa de huéspedes

Ok eso no era bueno.

.

.

.

-¿Dónde estabas? –Pregunto Miriam en las sombras una vez que la rubia ingreso

-En la escuela

-¿Acaso no te dije que fueras por una botella?

-Si pero…pero no…tengo dinero

-¡Claro que sí! Tu padre seguramente te dejo algo antes de irse –Se acercó peligrosamente a la rubia quien ya comenzaba a temer

-No…no miento, mama –Helga comenzaba realmente a sentir un miedo atroz a Miriam, quien sin ni una pizca de remordimiento abofeteo en ese momento a Helga sin medir su fuerza provocando que la rubia cayera junto a la mesita de la sala, donde tiro la lámpara.

-¡Mira lo que has hecho, inútil!

-Basta Miriam, por favor –Dijo tratando de ser fuerte pero la voz salió más como suplica que como una amenaza –Le diré…le diré a Bob

-Tu padre nos dejó y nada tiene que ver aquí

-Le diré –Dijo con voz un poco más segura pese al miedo que tenía en ese momento.

-No te creerá, y no me amenaces –Un golpe más

-Mama –Susurro la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos

-Ve por la botella y recoge eso –Dijo Miriam señalando la lámpara hecha trizas del suelo, mirándola por última vez dio media vuelta y la dejo sola.

Helga comenzó a sollozar estaba comenzando a desear mejor no vivir, ni siquiera la razón de su existir comenzaba a ser suficiente para que ella dejara de desear su propia muerte, lo cual comenzaba a asustarle a ella misma.

.

.

.

Arnold estaba en su habitación pensando en su amada rubia y molesto por la charla de casi dos horas con sus padres, ambos no entendían, ellos no habían tenido que soportar que otra persona se interfiriera entre ellos y además que tratara de quitarte a la mala lo que tu tanto amabas y cuidabas con tanta devoción.

Miro tiernamente la zapatilla roja que estaba en su estante, sonriendo para el mismo, después de cierto tiempo se había dado cuenta de algunas cosas puntos que había dejado en la oscuridad por ciego y más que nada porque no quería verlos, tal vez porque nunca pensó que alguien pudiera amarlo con tanta intensidad como él deseaba amar, un error grave. Suspiro

-Helga –Soltó mirando la hora, seguramente la rubia estaría preparándose algo de cenar, eso esperaba, había dejado suficiente comida esta vez mejor escondida que antes y sabía que la rubia la hallaría

Rio al pensar como la rubia se estaría preguntando desde hace tiempo ¿Quién era el que compraba todo y sobretodo quien la conocía tan bien como para saber sus gustos? Sobre todo en las golosinas

-Los papeles ahora son invertidos –Susurro pensando en una nueva forma de llegar al corazón de la rubia para nuevamente enamorarla, pues pese a que sospechaba y confirmaba una y otra vez no podía darlo por hecho.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente la rubia iba caminando con el cabello totalmente suelto como acostumbraba pero esta vez lo acomodo de tal forma que pudiera cubrir el ojo derecho y todo el rostro de ese lado, donde había recibido ambas abofeteadas de su madre, se había maquillado un poco cosa que nunca hacia pero ahora la situación lo merecía, llevaba pantalón nuevamente como el día anterior, tenis negros y su playera negra de mangas cortas, con un suéter delgado también de color negro.

Su semblante perdido y sin la compañía de su mejor amigo…Arnold, suspiro al llegar a la escuela y sin ser molestada ni por Wolfang ni por Arnie su nuevo admirador obsesionado hacia su persona.

Llego a su casillero y entonces vio una pequeña cinta azul que sobresalía de este, cuando lo abrió vio una hermosa rosa del color de la cinta y una nota.

-¿Qué es esto? –Murmuro algo malhumorado pensando que era una broma o era uno de sus admiradores obsesionados y locos.

Abrió el sobre…

 _Mi amada princesa_

 _Tan dulce y violenta como el viento, así eres tú una combinación perfecta de la tormenta impetuosa y la dulce brisa que me envuelve en el día más triste de mis días,_

 _Tan fuerte y majestuosa como el mar, como el color de tus hermosos zafiros que son mi perdición, donde puedo nadar y envolverme lentamente dentro de ellos,_

 _Tan dulce y tierna como el sol que ilumina y envuelve en esa hermosa calidez cuando más lo necesitamos, donde siempre quiero estar, pues sin ti, sin ti la vida ya no tiene luz ni sentido, mi rumbo se pierde sin el Angel que eres en mi vida._

 _Perdona a este pobre por el atrevimiento de enviarte un humilde intento de poema, no soy un gran poeta como mi musa quien lee esta carta, pero realmente deseaba poder decir lo que eres para mí y si no hay problema ni te incomoda estaré enviándote una todos los días para que nunca olvides lo importante e indispensable que has sido para mí._

 _Atentamente, Tu Romeo_

 _Eso si algún día aceptas ser mi Julieta, mi musa ya lo eres aunque tú no lo sabias, claro._

 _PD. Por si te preguntas porque azul, es por el hermoso color tenue que tienen tus hermosas y cálidas pupilas que llenan de emoción mi corazón y llenan de nubes mi visión pues solo lo que puedo saber en ese momento es que estoy en el cielo entre Angeles pues eres uno._

-¿Qué es eso Helga?

La rubia se sobresaltó y escondió la carta y la rosa detrás de ellas para que Rhonda no pudiera verlas.

-Nada princesa ¿Qué no tienes que ir a tus clases? ¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos?

-Helga por favor solo quiero que me digas ¿Quién te mando esa carta?

-No tengo porque decírtelo ¿O sí?

-No, pero a Lila le interesa saber –Dijo Rhonda algo aburrida –Por eso quiero que me digas

-No es alguien que conozcas

-¿Si es una carta de amor entonces?

-Nunca dije que lo fuera

-Tampoco lo negaste, Pataki

-Te odio

-Yo no puedo decir que el sentimiento no es mutuo, ahora dime ¿Quién fue?

-No lo sé, es anónimo y antes de que digas algo más, tampoco tengo porque enseñarte –Se dio media vuelta y cerro su casillero dejando dentro la rosa, la carta la guardo en su bolsillo del pantalón –Diré a Lila que si tanto le interesa mi vida bien puede venir a preguntarme, no muerdo

-Eso no nos consta –Dijo Rhonda riendo y alejándose de la rubia quien rodo sus ojos y se encamino al salón.

.

.

.

Arnie iba saliendo de la oficina de la doctora Brown cuando Arnold llego, ambos se miraron una milésima donde se estaban reafirmando la guerra que ya habían comenzado el otro día. Arnold pasó de largo después de cortar el contacto visual con él.

-Hola Arnold ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola

-¿Estas bien?

-Si –Dijo el rubio moderando un poco su tono de voz, lo primero había salido algo rasposo como suele salir cuando se molesta por algo pero no lo dice y se lo guarda.

-¿Cómo has estado?

El rubio sonrió sarcástico -¿Desde ayer?

La mujer rubia le sonrió en son de comprensión –Entiendo que estés molesto pero si estamos en este lugar ahora es porque….

-Debe de ver el porqué de mi comportamiento ¿No?

-En efecto porque golpear a Arnie de esa forma no fue correcto…

-Él es un loco obsesionado con una de mis mejores amigas desde la primaria

-¿Te refieres a Helga?

Arnold se sorprendió de que se aprendiera el nombre de la rubia, pero como doctora después pensó que era normal.

-En efecto

-¿Por qué crees que Arnie no siente amor por ella?

-Porque no

-Debe haber una razón para que pienses eso

El rubio bufo y se acomodó en su lugar, un gran sofá largo donde había tomado asiento, no era la primera vez que iba con un psicólogo en la primaria estuvo en consultas con la doctora Blis, la extrañaba ahora con ella era más fácil hablar pero también merecía seguir sus sueños y por eso se fue hace dos años.

-Solo lo sé y punto –Dijo mirando un poco sonrojado a otro lado

Jaqueline por supuesto noto esto pero no agrego nada –Bien porque no me cuentas un poco de tu familia

-Bien

Pasaron el siguiente cuarto de hora hablando sobre su familia que era bastante grande ahora que lo pensaba, sus abuelos, sus padres, los inquilinos, su amigo Gerald y por supuesto Helga.

-¿Hermanos no tienes entonces?

-No

-¿Te peleaste con Arnie por Helga?

-¡¿Qué?!...¡Yo!...quiero decir –Dijo nervioso –Yo…bueno…es que….no por ella…si no porque…porque no la dejaba

-¿Qué sentiste al ver que era molestada? –Pregunto tranquilamente Jacqueline sonriendo feliz al ver la reacción del joven y confirmando lo que sospecho el día anterior.

-Eso…eso es privado

-Arnold todo lo que me digas aquí, no se sabrá, pues será confidencial

-Pero…

-No me lo permite mi ética

-Pero…

-Helga solo sabrá lo que sientes por ti no por nadie más.

Arnold suspiro frustrado

-Bueno…pues

.

.

.

Helga se encontraba en el pequeño receso, no había visto aun a Arnold seguramente seguía con la psicóloga lo bueno es que ese día llevaba un desayuno decente e incluso quería compartirlo con su amado pero no estaba.

-Hola princesa

Helga dio media vuelta con cara de fastidio para ver a Arnie, quien sonría bobamente.

-¿Qué quieres? –Dijo bruscamente la rubia

-¿Qué tal si cambias ese modo, Helga?

-No quiero y tampoco tengo porque

-¿Ni siquiera por tu secreto?

Helga quedo helada sin un pensamiento en su mente más que….Arnold

.

.

.

-¿Así que te enamoraste de ella?

-Es extraño…sabe doctora de niños ella me molestaba demasiado que llegaban momentos donde realmente la…la llegue a odiar –Decía Arnold sonriente

-Pues no soy experta en el amor pero por ahí dicen que entre el odio al amor solo hay un paso –Le guiño un ojo al joven quien se sonrojo, esos gestos…esa mirada….algo le recordaba a…

-Tal vez –Dijo mirando hacia la ventana –Es que…cuando entramos al jardín de niños Helga…ella llamo mi atención desde entonces

Jacqueline le miro sorprendida –Pero dijiste que fue hasta…

-Si cuando ella me confeso sus sentimientos esa vez yo…yo no supe cómo reaccionar…pero poco a poco fueron pasando los días y me daba cuenta de que algo en mi cambio y….de pronto todo tomo un sentido

-¿Quieres decir que siempre tuviste la verdad en tus ojos y…?

-Y yo no quise verla porque era ilógico –Rio un poco ante la incoherencia de lo que iba a decir –Pero ¿Quién es tan loco para enamorarse de su abusadora personal desde que eran niños?

-Esa idea ¿Te atormento mucho?

-Bastante diría yo –Recordó aquellos días –Pero pronto se pasó cuando…mi abuelo cayó enfermo y entonces ella….ella estuvo ahí…mágicamente se había enterado pese a que yo le dije a Gerald que no le dijera a nadie y el seguro estoy de que no lo hizo –Miro a la doctora –Eso después me hizo pensar que Helga era mi Angel de la guarda, quien me vigilaba día y noche para velar por mi –Sonrió tiernamente –Todo empezó a tomar sentido y sobre todo lo que ella dijo ese día en Industrias Futuro, entonces me preguntaba ¿Qué más seria verdad? El acoso era verdad ahora debía averiguar que más era

-¿Y lo hiciste?

-Algunas cosas pero hay otras que aún no confirmo

-Y lo poco que ibas descubriendo ¿Cómo te hizo sentir?

-Realmente mal –Murmuro el rubio –No sabía cómo sobrellevar sentimientos tan fuertes que ella tenía hacia a mí, pero… -Se perdió un momento en sus pensamientos antes de continuar –Me comencé a descubrir pensando en ella, soñando con ella, mirándola, acosándola a veces, buscándola y entonces me di cuenta…estaba enamorado de mi abusona personal y lo peor de todo es que no sabía desde cuándo porque no era la primera vez que soñaba o pensaba en ella, menos en buscarla cuando estaba en problemas y acosarla tampoco era la primera vez de una u otra forma siempre terminaba estando junto a ella.

-Arnold ¿Te has enamorado otras veces?

El rubio la miro pensativo –No…no como esta vez, creo que es la primera vez que siento algo tan fuerte y sincero, donde puedo verla bella pero no por su belleza externa si no por la hermosura de su alma –Se sonrojo un poco

-Eso es bueno ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho? O ¿Acaso ya es tu novia? –Dijo sonriente la mujer realmente esperaba eso.

-¡No! –Grito más de la cuenta –Quiero decir…es que…tal vez…bueno

-Calma Arnold ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?

Arnold suspiro pesadamente y bajo la mirada –Porque tal vez el amor ya se terminó, tal vez se cansó de esperarme –Susurro mientras miraba por la ventana y entonces vio algo que no podía ser cierto, algo que estaba destrozándole en ese momento el corazón, aquello debía ser una terrible pesadilla no podía ser verdad -¿Qué…? Es imposible –Susurro acercándose para ver mejor llamando la atención de Jacqueline quien al acercarse vio con horror la escena y comprendió la melancolía del joven.

 _"_ _Esto debe ser una pesadilla…"_ pensaba desesperado

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectore s**_

 _ **espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capitulo**_

 _ **bueno les comento que hare una dinamica como las que estoy haciendo con candy, candy, por lo que sera asi**_

 _ **ustedes votaran por el fic favorito que desean que actualice el ganador habra una sorpresita ;D este fin de semana y sera actualizado toda la semana mas ese fic.**_

 _ **asi que voten**_

 _ **fics.**_

 ** _Reviews del capitulo anterior._**

 _ **viviigeraldine muchas gracias ;D si ya comence a leer uno de tus fics, fuegos artificiales que me esta gustando ya no te deje review pero prometo dejarte uno al ratito :D gracias por leerme**_

 _ **queridos lectores les recomiendo el fic de mi querida lectora Viviigeraldine esta muy bueno :D**_

 _ **smileofcheshire01 muchas gracias por leerme y ya tome en cuenta tu voto :D sigue votando y claro que si ese arnie es muy...me ahorrare lo sigueinte jejejej pero se esta volviendo peligroso por lo que vemos ¿que pasara? ¿que vio arnoldo? a mi tambien me gusta poner a arnold con sangre en las venas jejeej un poco cobarde como siempre y timido pero cuando la sangre hierve olvida todo eso ;D**_

 _ **luit2 Hola muchas gracias, jejej no te preocupes :D ;) espero que si puedas para que sigas votando por tu fic favorito muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo y por la paciencia que has tenido para esperar mis actualizaciones :D espero que este nuevo capitulo te guste y ya tome todos tus votos ;D**_

 _ **Miyuki H Hello thanks, of course Arnold and Helga forever together :D, me too, my caricature favorite is Hey Arnold :D thank you for readme :D**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos :D y muchas gracias a** **Itzia-Hime, elisa ventura, MacaG26 amiga espero que pronto pueda tenerte de nuevo de vuelta por aqui jejejej extraño tus fics y tus reviews ;D :), gracias por leerme a todos y sus hermosos reviews que son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo. un fuerte abrazo a todos :)**_

 _ **ADOLESCENCIA 20%**_

 _ **AMNESIA 10%**_

 _ **EL DIARIO DE ARNOLD 10%**_

 _ **EL RENACER DE NUESTRO AMOR 10%**_

 _ **HECHIZOS DE AMOR 10%**_

 _ **LA VIDA DE LOS SHORTMAN 10%**_

 _ **¿MISMOS PADRES? 10%**_

 _ **ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO, SOLO HAY UN PASO 0%**_

 _ **HELGA-CENICIENTA 0%**_

 _ **RESCATAME 0%**_

 _ **UNA PROMESA DE AMOR 0%**_

 _ **VERDAD O RETO. 0%**_

 _ **voten por su fic favorito por favor jejeje**_

 _ **bueno espero que les haya gustado**_

 _ **siguiente capitulo "Arnold va al psiquiatra II" "La decision de Helga"**_

 _ **saludos lindo dia**_


	7. CAPITULO 6 ARNOLD VA AL PSIQUIATRA II

**...**

* * *

 **Hey Arnold no me pertenece**

 **Personajes mios Jacqueline Brown, director Miller.**

 **solo la historia es mia de mi jeeje**

 **espero que les guste**

 **nos vemos abajo**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 6 ¿QUE HARIAS POR AMOR?**

* * *

 _ **La obsesión es el sentimiento totalmente a lo contrario del amor, entre estos dos hay grandes diferencias, el amor es un sentimiento parecido a la libertad en el sentido de que no ata, no obliga a nada y siempre es mutuo el sentimiento y en cambio la obsesión es atar, obligar, celar, llegar a un punto donde el amor no es amor, es solamente un capricho donde la locura llega más allá de los limites pensando que si la persona que amas no es tuya no puede ser de nadie.**_

 _ **El amor no se puede obligar a sentir, el amor es un sentimiento irracional, el amor no se razón ni se piensa, el amor se siente o no se siente, en cambio la obsesión se piensa, se planea, se busca hasta cierto punto cuando estas encaprichándote todo el tiempo con la persona que en muchas ocasiones no te ama.**_

 _ **A.P.S**_

* * *

-¡¿Qué demonios…?!

-¡Arnold! –Jacqueline lo sostuvo del brazo antes de salir –No puedes ir y menos así

-Debo hacerlo…Arnie la molesta de nuevo

La rubia le miro tristemente

-Lamento mucho esto Arnold pero no creo…no creo que se sienta muy obligada –No quería decir aquello pero realmente la rubia no parecía estar siendo molestada.

Un golpe al corazón, aquello era cierto Helga no se veía para nada obligada en aquel beso que su primo le estaba a dando.

.

.

.

En el patio, Helga se sentía asqueada pero en su mente solamente estaba un solo pensamiento…

" _Arnold"_

Cuando Arnie termino de asquearla por completo, ella dejo escapar un pequeño sollozo, alejándose inmediatamente del rubio, quien sonrió sosteniéndola –Mas te vale que te comportes y no intentes escapar de mí

-Te odio estúpido

-Yo te amo mucho –Replico el rubio acercándose de nuevo para besarla de nuevo y Helga no sabía si lo soportaría de nuevo y comenzó a empujarlo –Cálmate Helga, recuerda que si no quieres que tu secreto y que a Arnold le pase algo, copera

-Ya hice algo ahora ya déjame maldito engendro –Helga alzo su puño para poder golpearlo pero Arnie sostuvo su puño al aire y sonrió burlonamente

-No soy como ese tipo que te seguía para todas partes Helga, y tampoco tengo la paciencia de mi primo –Apretó el puño provocándole daño a la rubia aunque no lo demostraba –No me provoques, además de que sé que no eres la niña ruda que siempre has aparentado y yo encontré tu talón de Aquiles

La soltó bruscamente provocando que la joven se tropezara un poco hacia atrás, pero no cayo porque se sostuvo en la pared.

-Maldito engendro raro –Murmuro entre dientes la rubia mientras dejaba escapar unas pequeñas lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos azules, ¿Qué más podría salirle mal? Su casa, ahora también la escuela, estaba harta.

.

.

.

-Sé que estas molesto en este momento, Arnold

-No entiende…

-Claro que comprendo sé que…

-No doctora, no puede comprenderme –Arnold suspiro frustrado -¿De qué más quiere hablar?

Jacqueline le miro curiosamente sabía que tal vez Arnold en el fondo sentía que se merecía aquello por alguna extraña razón pensaba eso aunque no podía confirmarlo hasta que el rubio se lo dijera.

-Por ahora…creo que es suficiente, te espero la semana que entra

-De acuerdo –El rubio salió de ahí rápidamente se estaba asfixiando dentro, jamás el ir con un psicólogo escolar le había hecho sentirse tan ahogado.

Jaqueline suspiro la siguiente paciente era…

.

.

.

Arnold iba entrando al pasillo para ir a la cafetería cuando se encontró con esos hermosos ojos azules que siempre le habían quitado el aliento, ¿Por qué nunca quiso ser menos cobarde? Realmente Helga le gustaba desde antes y estaba consciente de lo que ella sentía ¿Por qué se tardó tanto? ¿Qué caso tuvo esperar a que ella dejara de demostrar tanto el amor para que él se diera cuenta o aceptara lo que sentía por ella? Si sonaba demasiado estúpido pero él era ese estúpido que hizo aquello.

-¡¿Arnold?! –No supo cuánto tiempo se subió a su nube pero la voz de la rubia lo saco de sus pensamientos cuando seguramente irritada porque no le respondía decidió que gritarle era una buena idea. –Siempre te pierdes cabeza de balón

-Hola, Helga

Le regalo una sonrisa melancólica aunque parecía más un gesto de decepción para la rubia, ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo?

-Hola… ¿Qué tal tu visita con la psicóloga?

-Regular –Dijo sin dar detalles ni dar muestras de querer seguir hablando con ella, es que aunque tratara de no demostrarlo estaba muerto de celos, enojo, tristeza pero sobretodo de decepción, tal vez era muy engreído de su parte pero siempre pensó que si Helga rechazaba a todos los chicos y no aceptaba nada con ellos ni siquiera pasajero, hablando algo más que de amistad, era porque en el fondo aun lo esperaba pero aquello que vio…eso le partió el alma.

 _"_ _No se veía nada forzada"_ ese era el único pensamiento _"Lo estaba besando y no se veía forzada"_

-¿Es todo lo que dirás? –Pregunto la rubia de nuevo sacándolo de sus pensamientos al ver que no le respondía nada más

-Si…si me perdonas Helga debo…debo irme

Sin esperar respuesta se alejó de la rubia, quien le miro entre confundida y desolada.

.

.

.

-¿Qué tal la vida en tu casa? –Llevaba ya 30 minutos de plática superficial con la joven rubia, ella parecía más difícil de lo que fue con Arnold y sabía que no conseguiría tan fácil lo que deseaba.

-Bien –Helga miraba con desconfianza aun a la rubia, no había dicho nada de aquel incidente en su casa aunque trataba de no pensar mucho en ello, pues qué tal si era una trabajadora social y…esa idea le había cruzado su mente desde que supo que era la nueva psicóloga y a veces el enemigo puede estar donde menos lo esperas

-¿Tus padres son buenos? Quiero decir, llevas una buena y estrecha relación con ellos, yo puedo decir que eso es lo más esencial para la vida de cualquier persona.

-Si claro que la tengo –Dijo sin pizca de sarcasmo, con los años se había vuelto un poco más lista con las personas, confiaba en la doctora Bliss que hasta hace poco fue a ver, pero ahora que ella estaba teniendo familia no quería ser una molestia, claro aún de vez en cuando iba, pero no siempre, ya que la doctora normalmente la invitaba a cenar.

No le molestaba pero era extraño.

-¿Segura?

-¿Qué es lo que quiere doctora? ¿Saber porque alenté a Arnold a que golpeara a su estúpido primo? Bien solo diré que se lo merecía

Jaqueline miro algo molesta a la joven pero continúo

-Si en efecto estas aquí por lo que paso pero quisiera…

-Ya se lo que quiere no es la primera vez que vengo con un loquero –Helga se puso de pie –Bien doctora no voy a responder más que por qué estoy aquí –Se acercó un poco a la mujer –Apoye a que Arnold golpeara a su primo porque el muy engendro se la ha pasado molestándome desde que volví a verlo y para colmo se atrevió a besarme en ese momento por eso se merecía lo que se le dio

-De acuerdo –Jaqueline hizo como que anotaba algo solo para desviar la mirada triste y profunda de la rubia, donde mostraba no solo el coraje, ella se podía dar cuenta al final… -Es correcto que te enojaras porque esa no fue la mejor manera de ese joven de besarte

-Aja y eso ¿Qué quiere decir?

-Que no deben hacer justicia por su propia cuenta, y menos que tu alientes la violencia de tu amigo

-Como sea, ya recibiré mi castigo

Rodo los ojos sentándose, si la persona de frente fuera la doctora Bliss, ya le hubiera soltado todo, al final era la única amiga aparte de Phoebe claro.

-Helga no es esto para castigarte, puedo preguntarte algo –La rubia no respondió por lo que continuo -¿Arnold es especial para ti?

Aquello no lo esperaba Helga quien abrió abruptamente los ojos pero volteándose con rapidez para ocultar su sonrojo solo dijo –Claro que sí, es mi amigo, para serlo debe ser especial ¿No lo cree?

Jaqueline sonrió dulcemente

-¿Qué hay de tu padre es…es violento? –Pregunto por fin llegando a donde deseaba llegar

-No

-¿Cuánto tiempo pasa contigo?

-¿Eso a que viene?

-La causa de tu violencia puede ser porque vives en un ambiente no sano o violento

-¿Usted lo cree?

-Está comprobado Helga –La rubia le miraba aun con la ceja levantada y mirándole de reojo –Si no son jóvenes que viven violencia son los que normalmente no tienen la atención y amor adecuados de sus padres…

-Vaya conclusión doc., y no crea que no me divierto pero tengo que irme a clases así que por hoy esto se terminó o quiero decir para siempre pues no pienso volver –Se levantó y se fue directo hacia la puerta

-Helga

-Nos vemos

Helga se fue sin decir ni una palabra dejando a Jaqueline aun con todas sus dudas al aire pero ya estaba ahí, no sería tan fácil que se fuera.

 _"_ _Debo esperar el momento…"_ pensó mientras suspiraba mirando por la ventana.

.

.

.

Desde aquel día Helga no tenía ningún día en calma, Arnie continuo sus chantajes y acosos continuos, Arnold podía notar a la rubia más desmejorada que nunca y pese a que se dedicaba a dejarle incluso la cena en su casa cuando lograba ingresar sin que se dieran cuenta, Helga parecía no comer nada, no comprendía como era eso.

La rubia estaba de nuevo tratando de quedarse en casa aquel día, era lunes y su tortura comenzaría de nuevo, todo el fin de semana estuvo con Phoebe, ahora que Arnold parecía algo molesto por quien sabe que…prefirió no estar cerca de él, el estar a su lado pero ver que el rubio se perdía en sus pensamientos o incluso parecía ignorarla le dolía realmente.

Pero no quería estar en casa, no sabía dónde había más infierno si ahí en su casa donde se suponía que debía sentirse a salvo pero ahora se sentía en constante peligro o en la escuela donde Arnie no la dejaba en paz e incluso estaba tratando pero no….no la convencería ni siquiera Wolfang con sus amenazas lo había logrado pero…Wolfang no sabía su secreto y no sabía cuál era el talón de Aquiles… Troya estaba ardiendo

Lentamente se puso de pie y se dio una ducha rápida, al terminar de arreglarse se vio en el espejo, llevaba un pantalón negro con un suéter negro de cuello de tortuga, el cabello suelto como siempre solía pero como le había hecho hasta entonces cubriéndole el ojo, nada de maquillaje y trataba de parecer desarreglada y fea, ahora deseaba más que nunca no tener nada de encanto, pero pese a todo aún se seguía viendo la hermosa flor que había florecido en ese tiempo, bajo tratando de no hacer ruido, vio a Miriam durmiendo como siempre en el sofá y se dirigió a la cocina.

Era extraño pero la primera vez que había visto que había comida había pensado tontamente que tal vez Miriam había cambiado pero no…sobretodo se dio cuenta cuando la misma Miriam tiraba la comida a la basura.

Tomo lo primero que encontró para comérselo camino a la escuela y salió antes de que su madre despertarla para comenzar los gritos.

¿Cómo su vida pudo quebrarse de la noche a la mañana?

Bob no le había marcado…pensaba en ello cuando…

-¡Helga!

Inmediatamente volteo a ver a su padre quien sonriéndole tímidamente se acercó feliz a ella.

-¡Papa!

Le abrazo fuertemente dejando caer unas pequeñas lágrimas, el abrazo que su padre le dio fue algo fuerte provocándole algo de dolor en el brazo pero trato de evitar el gemido de dolor para no asustarlo

-¿Cómo estas, mi niña?

-Bien –Mintió – ¿Me iré contigo, papa? –Era en todo lo que pensaba desde hace días, en realidad desde que se fue

El semblante del adulto se tornó algo triste –No…perdóname hija pero aun no

Helga se alejó molesta -¿Entonces a que vienes?

-Me di cuenta que te acabaste el dinero de la tarjeta

-¿Hay algún problema?

-Para nada cariño –Dijo mientras sacaba un fajo de billetes –Toma esto, y ya liquide nuevamente tu tarjeta, así que ya puedes usarla

-¿Crees de verdad que con esto ya estaré bien?

Enarco una ceja molesta

-No pero…al menos quiero asegurarme que estés bien y no te falte nada

-Con esto no puedes comprar lo más importante –Helga bajo la mirada –Y menos el cariño…

-Helga por favor no te enojes, entiende aun no encuentro…

-Está bien papa, comprendo

-Toma –Saco un celular –Quiero que lo traigas contigo y que para cualquier cosa me marques hija, ¿de acuerdo?

-Aja

-¿Miriam sigue bebiendo cierto?

-Para que preguntas si ya lo sabes, Bob

-Muy pronto te sacare de ahí ¿de acuerdo?

-Como sea

Bob la abrazo aunque Helga esta vez molesta no correspondió el abrazo pero se quejó al sentir exactamente el contacto con su brazo lastimado

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada

-¿Te pego? –Bob estaba colérico y Helga sabía que si decía que sí, Miriam estaría en un grave problema y no es que realmente se lo mereciera pero tampoco quería ser la causa de una nueva discusión entre sus padres y menos que algo le pasara a Bob por su culpa pues Miriam era muy violenta y podía lastimarlo como aquella vez que se asustó al ver como su madre aventaba todos los objetos que podía y tenía al alcance.

-No…me caí jugando con los chicos

Bob observo tristemente a su hija, sabía que le mentía y la conocía tan bien y el ver su cambio tan radical en su manera de vestir y su forma de ser…estaba dándose cuenta de que debía agilizar las cosas pero estaba muy complicado sobre todo por….porque tuvo que ser tan idiota.

-De acuerdo ¿quieres que te lleve a la escuela?

-Está bien papa

-Vamos –Tomo la mochila de su hija y subieron al automóvil

.

.

.

Arnold los vio bajar y sonrió dulcemente al ver como la rubia se despedía de su padre, mientras este la miraba también dulcemente alejarse, aquello le agradaba por lo menos sabía que Helga estaba en buenas manos en cuanto a su padre pero…

-Hola Helga, buenos días

La rubia le miro sorprendida –Buenos días, Arnoldo ¿A qué se debe el honor de que me hables? Creí que estabas molesto conmigo

Arnold le miro burlonamente –No Helga –Replico –Quien ha estado evitándome eres tu

-Porque estabas molesto

-Pero no contigo –Mintió el rubio, si estaba molesto y la verdad es que era también con ella no solo con su primo, ¿Por qué rayos dejaba que…?

-Como sea…

Ambos siguieron su camino hasta el aula, dejando atrás esos días que no se habían hablado aunque no era un tema olvidado por Helga y claro que tampoco por Arnold, deseaba preguntarle porque… ¿Por qué se besó con su primo?

.

.

.

Bob miro lo más que pudo a su pequeña hija alejarse con su amigo Alfred, aunque no lo admitiera estaba más tranquilo de saber que Helga tenia a alguien como ese cabeza de balón, siempre supo que cualquier cosa que pasara con ella, Arnold estaría ahí para ella si es que Helga no confiara en él.

-¿Bob Pataki?

El hombre desvió la mirada de los jóvenes que ya no se alcanzaban a distinguir, para poder prestar atención hacia donde provenía aquella voz femenina para solo encontrarse con esos ojos azules profundos que no había visto en años…entonces parecía que había visto un fantasma, abrió los ojos sorprendido y sintió el corazón detenerse, no podía creer que de verdad…

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –Dijo molesto una vez que recupero el aliento pero no podía salir de su asombro.

.

.

.

Era la hora de almuerzo casi, pero Arnold no podía ir porque tenía su visita con la psicóloga cuando estuvo por tocar su consultorio, la puerta se abrió de par en par para dejar ver a un hombre robusto y alto con cara de pocos amigos en ese momento salir de ahí.

Bob Pataki ni siquiera lo miro y él no se atrevió a preguntar.

-Adelante Arnold –Se escuchó la voz algo quebrada de la rubia pero Arnold decidió que era mejor olvidar, por algún motivo deseaba que fuera lo que fuera, deseaba no saberlo porque…no sabía porque solo no tenía un buen presentimiento.

-¿Cómo ha estado tu final de semana y tu primer día Arnold?

Arnold rodo los ojos –Normal

-¿Cómo van esos celos?

-De mal en peor –Suspiro –He notado a Helga muy extraña y no logro comprenderla

-¿A qué te refieres con extraña?

-Bueno para empezar su vestimenta fue cambiando, la semana pasada primero vino con la mitad del rostro tapado ese fue el primer cambio –Dijo aun pensando en algo que le había estado dando vueltas –Ahora hoy…bueno ya había comenzado con pantalones pero ahora fue… -Pensó un momento antes de seguir –Pantalón negro con camisa negro de cuello de tortuga, por favor ¡Por dios! Quiero decir…hace un calor terrible aun.

-Tal vez ella solo tenía frio porque se siente mal…

-No lo creo, además se ve que lleva días sin descansar bien, lo se conozco a Helga cuando está bajo mucho estrés y también parece…parece que no come bien –Dijo nervioso

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Porque…bueno…la verdad –Sudor era todo lo que le faltaba para delatarse –Yo…me encargo de que…bueno la verdad es que a veces yo le traigo algo de mi mama y ella…ella no lo acepta –Dijo saliéndose por otro lado mintiendo, no podía decir lo de su madre porque entonces la escuela se entrometería

-Ya veo pero…seguramente en casa come –Dijo distraídamente Jacqueline

Arnold sabía que no era así pero no podía desmentirla sin echar de cabeza a lo que pasaba en casa de Helga, entonces suspiro

-Doctora Brown ¿puedo confiarle algo?

-Claro Arnold

-Bueno es una idea que me ha cruzado desde que vi el primer cambio de Helga

-¿Y qué es?

-Bueno… -Se sonrojo –Hace años cuando…tuve mi primera cita de San Valentin, una niña se hizo pasar por mi amiga Cecile de Francia pero…nunca supe quién era, aunque sospeche…

-¿Y?

-Ahora creo que…confirmo que…tal vez si era, es….Helga

Jacqueline sonrió dulcemente

-Siempre toda mi vida –Continuo Arnold –He observado a Helga, ella siempre ha pensado que es invisible para mí, pero de una forma u otra siempre terminaba envolviéndome con ella, en sus asuntos porque me importaba, porque la veía tan sola…tan desprotegida…sentía la necesidad de ayudarla, de verla feliz…de llenar ese vacío que ella sentía pero…creo que me rendí muy rápido al comenzar a recibir maltratos de su parte y yo…bueno pensé que tal vez no era yo lo que necesitaba para llenar ese vacío

-Entonces ¿Te alejaste de ella?

-Solo un tiempo –Murmuro el rubio como en modo de disculpa –Y realmente no diría que me aleje por completo de ella, siempre trataba de estar lo más cerca –Se rio un poco –Ella cree que no me daba cuenta de ciertas cosas, pero realmente si –Sonrió –Como aquella vez en la cena de Chez Paris que fuimos con Gerald y Phoebe, era más que obvio que Helga lo hizo para que Gerald me llevara a mí, lo confirme cuando me di cuenta que ella realmente deseaba escuchar que para mí era sofisticada –Sonrió melancólicamente –No quería hacerla sentir mal pero…en ese momento…en ese tiempo…yo estaba realmente interesado en Lila o más bien…interesado en deshacerme de la idea de creer que ella me necesitaba

-Era obvio que un niño de nueve años no pudiera con tantas emociones Arnold, debo de suponer que no me equivoco y fue en esa época a la que te refieres.

Arnold asintió

-También la vez de la inundación…sentí horrible cuando la vi caer de la ventana, ella tal vez no lo noto pero…realmente me preocupe –Se sonrojo –Siempre estaba preocupado por ella y cuando trataba de ser amable y ella no lo era, supongo que me desesperaba y frustraba el gran enigma que era para mí Helga Geraldine Pataki y por eso –Suspiro nuevamente –Quise alejarme

-¿Jamás trataste de ser más cercano a ella?

-No en ese momento, realmente hubo momentos en los que pensaba que enamorarme haría que tal vez…no lo se dejara de poner mi atención en los demás, también porque Helga me molestaba demasiado diciendo que era un buen samaritano metiche –Rio –Pero la realidad es que…no lo logre….todas mis citas fueron arruinadas y después de tanto al fin se quien fue la autora de que fueran un desastre pero también gracias a ella evitaba que fuera lastimado –Sonrió recordando aquel verano –Luego de lo de industrias futuro, donde desesperadamente Helga me dijo lo que sentía yo…yo no supe cómo reaccionar, todo ese tiempo odiándome la persona que me amaba ¿Cómo podía ser verdad o cierto? Después de muchas veces ser humillado…yo no podía confiar en ella ¿Qué tal si era mentira? –Miro a Jacqueline –Tenía miedo esa es la única respuesta, miedo a que lo que sintiera yo fuera realmente más que cariño o amistad si es que lo había y entonces…

-¿Entonces paso algo que no debía pasar? –Pregunto suspicazmente la rubia

-En efecto, hice que se retractara…creo que en ese momento para mí era más fácil y cómodo seguir en aquel odio fingido por parte de ella para no tener que pensar y comprender sentimientos confusos y que me estaban atormentando pero después me di cuenta de lo que le dije…me daba cuenta de que Helga no salía de mi mente y menos esa alocada confesión en ese momento tan inesperado, donde nuestras vidas corrían peligro

-Ya veo –Volvió anotar algo

-Por eso siento que lo arruine y yo mismo termine con el amor de Helga –Suspiro –Por eso soy culpable y solamente yo de que ahora ella este lejos de mi…yo la aleje…yo acabe con el mismo amor que ella sentía

-No deberías de perder la esperanza y tratar de reconquistarla aunque nunca estarás seguro de si ella ya no te ama si no lo dices

-Prefiero guardarlo

-Arnold –Le miro seriamente la mujer, esos ojos tan profundos y azules le recordaba a esas miradas en las que la rubia de sus sueños le daba cuando estaba hablando seriamente, era extraño que le recordara a su amada rubia –Guardar secretos no te va ayudar y en algún momento terminaras por explotar y ese amor saldrá y no sabemos si para entonces será demasiado tarde

-Ya lo es…

-Tanto amor y tan intenso como creo que es el tuyo guardado en tu ser, no te va a ayudar en nada y terminara por matarte

-Ahorita desearía eso

-Debes decirle, Arnold, porque tal vez….tal vez ella no te ha olvidado

-No se…yo… -Desvió la mirada –Doctora ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? –Arnold pese a su intento de mantenerse alejado del tema, no podía evitar preguntase si se conocían o solo era una casualidad.

-Claro

-¿Conoce a Bob Pataki?

-No –Respondió mirando hacia otro lado –No sé quién sea

-Pero…Doctora, el salió de este consultorio antes de que yo ingresara –Dijo pensativo el rubio sin poder creer que la doctora no supiera que aquel hombre que salió era Bob Pataki, el padre de la rubia

La doctora movió nerviosamente los papeles sin responder, cuando de pronto tocaron a la puerta –Adelante

-Doctora se le requiere en la oficina del director ahora

-De acuerdo, en un momento voy –Miro al rubio –Bueno Arnold es todo por hoy, nos vemos dentro de ocho días

-Si…claro –Arnold iba a salir de ahí cuando…

-Arnold

-Sí, doctora –Dijo mirándola nuevamente

-El padre de Helga está preocupado por ella y por eso vino, no recordaba su nombre pero…te pido que no le digas nada a ella, es un asunto entre su padre y yo, para poder ayudarla.

-Claro –Susurro el rubio saliendo, no estaba del todo convencido, sobretodo porque Bob se veía molesto y preocupado al salir de ahí, lo noto al ni siquiera ser saludado por este.

.

.

.

En un pequeño salón escondido estaba Helga luchando para que Arnie le dejara en paz –Arnie basta

-No –Le miro furioso -¿Qué debo hacer para que comprendas que debes vestirte como siempre lo haces?

-No…es que…yo…

-Es más fácil si traes falda –Bajo su mano por el muslo de la joven para disfrutar del cuerpo de la rubia, pero estaba algo molesto, parecía que ese pantalón era de su abuela.

-Basta por favor

-Bésame –Ordeno el rubio molesto pero Helga comenzaba a cansarse de esa situación…solo una semana y estaba harta.

-No –Dijo empujándolo

-No estoy jugando Helga –La beso a la fuerza pero la rubia le mordió y eso hizo enfurecer a Arnie -¿Te gusta la mala vida por lo que veo eh? Entonces te daré lo mismo que te da tu madre –Golpe

Helga sintió que todo le daba vueltas hasta que sintió que choco contra el suelo y sintió un pequeño golpe en la espalda por lo que seguramente había chocado también con una silla, se tocó la mejilla que sentía a reventar de dolor

-Copera ahora –Comenzó a tratar de besarla aprovechando su confusión de la rubia

-Suéltame –Susurro débilmente empujándolo

-No importa lo que hagas, ya te dije que pasa si no lo haces –Bajo suavemente su mano hasta llegar al punto donde deseaba llegar, al sentirlo tan cerca de su pecho, Helga lo comenzó a golpear.

-¡Déjame maldito degenerado! ¡Basta!

-Cálmate, Helga o Arnold la pasara muy mal

Helga se quedó helada en ese momento al escuchar eso pero también al ver a la persona de enfrente.

-¡Suéltala! –Arnie fue golpeado por una persona que nunca había imaginado.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectore s**_

 _ **espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capitulo, es un capitulo doble por el sabado y lunes que no subi nada :( perdonenme pero es que no tenia internet :'( pero aqui esta y por eso lo hice doble, ahorita subire otro mas por el martes y el de hoy tambien sera largo ;D o al menos lo mas que pueda, espero que lo sigan disfrutando y pro favor voten jejeje pro su favorito :D**_

 ** _Al dia de hoy van asi las votaciones :D, sigan votando y mil gracias por sus hermosos reviews que me animan a seguir escribiendo asi que no se olviden de dejarlos, siempre leo todos ;D_**

 _ **¿MISMOS PADRES? 50%**_

 _ **AMNESIA 40%**_

 _ ** _ADOLESCENCIA 3_ 0%**_

 _ **EL DIARIO DE ARNOLD 20%**_

 _ **EL RENACER DE NUESTRO AMOR 20%**_

 _ **HECHIZOS DE AMOR 20%**_

 _ **LA VIDA DE LOS SHORTMAN 20%**_

 _ **ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO, SOLO HAY UN PASO 10%**_

 _ **HELGA-CENICIENTA 10%**_

 _ **RESCATAME 10%**_

 _ **UNA PROMESA DE AMOR 10%**_

 _ **VERDAD O RETO. 10%**_

 _ **voten por su fic favorito por favor jejeje**_

 _ **bueno espero que les haya gustado**_

 _ **saludos lindo dia**_


	8. CAPITULO 7 GERALD

**...**

* * *

 **Hey Arnold no me pertenece**

 **Personajes mios Jacqueline Brown, director Miller.**

 **solo la historia es mia de mi jeeje**

 **espero que les guste**

 **nos vemos abajo**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 7 UN SECRETO**

* * *

 _ **¿Qué es lo que debe pasar para darte cuenta de las cosas? ¿Qué debe hacerse para que mires alrededor? Realmente es un pequeño problema el saber las cosas y otra muy diferente el querer aceptarlas, en ocasiones es por miedo, en ocasiones por que la sola idea no la puedes tolerar en tu cabeza, simplemente es algo que no puedes creer y entonces te das cuenta de que estas completamente negado a la verdad solo eso.**_

 _ **Pero…cuando llegan los puntos claves, donde las cosas se tornan riesgosas para las personas no puedes seguir negando que la vida te está dando la misma respuesta a todas tus preguntas que tenías en mente a todas esas incógnitas, te das cuenta que realmente debes hacer algo y aceptar la idea para poder ayudar al otro….**_

 _ **G.M.J**_

* * *

Llevaba semanas observando el comportamiento de mi amigo, realmente se veía que el amor esta vez le había pegado demasiado fuerte, aunque él no lo aceptara frente a mí, sabía que estaba enamorado realmente enamorado de esa persona pero me negaba también a aceptarlo, tal vez fue por ello que nunca interrogue a Arnold hasta que me dijera la verdad, porque la realidad era que no deseaba saberlo.

Siempre noto como Arnold pese a decir en ocasiones que odiaba a Helga, nunca pudo evitar creer o pensar que tal vez el odio no era tanto como realmente decían tenerse ambos, descubrió en algunas ocasiones también que Helga no parecía odiarlo y detestarlo como decía, además de que casualmente Helga siempre sabía lo que pasaba con Arnold, además tarde o temprano ella siempre terminaba defendiéndolo aunque al final dijera otra cosa para que nadie sospechara pero a mí no me podía engañar pero yo me engañaba solo.

Creo que Arnold comenzó a admitir un poco los pensamientos o sentimientos que de pronto tenía por Helga, de una u otra forma siempre terminaba saliendo una personalidad diferente en mi hermano cuando la rubia lo sacaba de quicio y eso me hacía pensar…aun cuando no quisiera.

Cuando paso lo del vecindario fue el mayor cambio que noto en ambos, Helga parecía nerviosa más de lo normal cuando Arnold estaba cerca e incluso notaba que Arnold también estaba nervioso y se sonrojaba cuando sus miradas se cruzaban con ella ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

Bien tiempo después Arnold me lo dijo pero lo que no comprendía era ¿Cómo Arnold era tan ciego? Yo me había dado cuenta desde hace mucho y el…el debería saber ¿O no? De cualquier forma tampoco yo quería lidiar con eso y menos pensar en que Arnold y Helga…no, simplemente la idea no me entraba en la cabeza.

Cuando de pronto tiempo después resulta que son amigos, aquello no me olía nada bien pero pude notar ciertas actitudes de Helga, actitudes que me hicieron darme cuenta de que esa rubia no era lo que aparentaba y sobretodo no solo le gustaba Arnold.

.

.

.

Aun ahora no puedo admitir que le mi amigo, mi mejor amigo termine con…simplemente la idea no me entra en la cabeza aun, aun sabiendo que a Arnold lo trae loco, estoy seguro que Helga lo embrujo.

Si seguramente era eso, porque no encontraba otra razón para que Arnold llegara de la noche a la mañana a la conclusión de que Helga le gustaba o que la amaba o sea lo que sea que ese rubio amigo suyo sintiera por ella.

Helga no era la persona que se quiere como cuñada, la fiera Pataki es a alguien que quisieras tener mil metros lejos de ti y sin embargo no podía evitar pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez era algo que estaba escrito en el destino desde siempre.

Arnold nunca fue indiferente y menos cuando Helga estaba en problemas, el ayudo a Helga sin que esta supiera, o no sabe si lo sabe pero gracias a Arnold, no la golpeo la gran Patty cuando realmente se lo merecía, gracias a Arnold, Helga se evitó muchos problemas cuando los profesores se daban cuenta de su comportamiento, incluso había tratado de que Harold y los demás dejaran de burlarse de ella cuando decían que no era una niña, muchas veces fue amable con ella pese a que no se lo merecía, Arnold siempre terminaba pidiéndole perdón por todo lo que hacía cuando tenía derecho a defenderse, eso siempre me sorprendía pero al final creo que era porque Arnold no podía estar mal con ella aun cuando no fueran los mejores amigos, ahora que lo recuerdo también ese día de la inundación cuando rescatamos al señor Simmons Arnold estaba asustado al ver como esa niña cayo y Helga…si definitivamente esa niña estaba loca por mi amigo.

Cuando Helga estaba con amnesia, estaba bien que él estuviera algo…bueno que se sintiera culpable, pero se quedó con ella y hasta fue por ella, eso fue demasiado hasta para Arnold, no…definitivamente siempre supo que no la odiaba pero no admitía la verdad en su mente no quería admitir que Arnold amaba estar con esa rubia.

.

.

.

Esta semana que paso, había sido rara, Helga parecía huir de Arnold y este se veía realmente molesto que si no lo conociera como lo conozco diría que está más que celoso, sé que esta celoso pero prefiero creer que el descubrió que Helga lo mantenía embrujado.

Pero también me di cuenta de que Helga había estado algo extraña y casualmente siempre que la veía llegar a alguna parte de la escuela, Arnie estaba cerca de ahí o por lo menos salía después de ella o antes de que ella apareciera él llegaba, eso no estaba nada bien, además de que Helga se veía algo desanimada y demacrada sin mencionar como fue cambiando su atuendo, de una joven hermosa estaba convirtiéndose en una joven triste y sombría con ropa holgada como si fuera de su madre y sobre todo parecía estar en un estado de perdida mental todo el tiempo, esto también afectaba a Phoebe a mi Phoebe, por lo que iba a enfrentarla.

La vi salir del salón de clases y enseguida vi que Arnie salía detrás de ella bueno no detrás pero si lo pensaba bien, si parecía irla siguiendo, entonces como buen curioso los seguí, mi entrenamiento de baloncesto se había alargado un poco más de lo normal y eso me dio una gran ventaja y oportunidad de andar en los pasillos sin ningún problema.

Lo que vi a continuación fue algo realmente desconcertante, Helga ingresaba con Arnie a un aula vacía, donde el rubio parecía forzarla, entonces cerró la puerta, no sabía qué hacer, si debía o no debía entrar, además no quería ver que hacían ¿Qué le diría a Arnold?

Está bien no estoy de acuerdo en sus amores que tiene de pronto mi hermano como cuando le decía que Lila no quería nada con él, pero de eso a que le pongan el cuerno, eso sí que no lo podía permitir.

Por otro lado era perfecto, Helga podía hacer que Arnold entonces se desilusione totalmente de ella y así podría salvar a mi amigo de todo peligro con ella, eso sería genial era la gran oportunidad de poder hacer que Arnold abriera los ojos y volviera mi amigo, el cual odiaba a Pataki.

Aun recordaba cuando descubrí las cosas y peor aun cuando él me había confesado que la amaba, eso fue algo devastador para mí. Tal vez por eso siempre cometía una estupidez por sus celos ciegos, aunque más que celos era sobreprotección pues el quería salvar a Arnold de sufrir pero…

Se escuchó en ese momento un grito, grito que era de Helga después de un golpe seco, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí parado como tonto? Helga estaba en problemas, estaba en problemas pero ¿Qué me pasaba? No era mi problema

Me iba a dar media vuelta pero entonces escuchar el débil susurro de la rubia que parecía estar mal _, "Suéltame"_ parecía que el viento me estaba llevando ese susurro para que hiciera algo, además si no lo hacía, Arnold nunca me lo perdonaría, peor aún…yo no me lo perdonaría.

Me dirigí rápidamente al salón donde vi a Helga bajo el cuerpo de Arnie y a este disfrutando el momento ella grito algo pero no le entendí estaba en completo schock ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

Me acerque preparándome para golpearlo cuando Arnie dijo algo que me dejo impactado de momento, ¿No era verdad cierto? Helga era capaz…capaz de esto por Arnold, por mi amigo ¿Por qué?

Entonces nuestras miradas se cruzaron, ella me miraba sorprendida pero con un profundo dolor en sus ojos y vergüenza, sin pensarlo más lo golpee.

Helga aun me miraba sorprendida cuando sintió que la levante del suelo y la puse detrás de mí, para protegerla.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Gerald?!

-¡¿A ti que te pasa maldito raro?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a una chica o peor aún…?! –Me acerque suspicazmente y enojado, pese a que Helga trato de detenerme -¡¿Cómo te atreves a amenazarla con Arnold?!

-Es un país libre –Dijo riéndose burlonamente de nosotros, eso me hirvió la sangre.

-Tienes razón, estúpido y por lo tanto puedo golpearte hasta cansarme…

-¡No! –Helga me detuvo el puño mirándome directamente, yo le mire sorprendido –Por favor…solo…no lo hagas

-Ves me defiende

-¡Cállate idiota, no lo hago por ti y lo sabes! –Replico Helga mirándolo con verdadero odio

-¿Entonces?

Helga me miro más dulce, algo que me sorprendió no sabía que tuviera una mirada tan dulce y tranquila –No quiero meterte en problemas

Suspire –No lo harás pero esto lo sabrá Arnold y no está a discusión –Dije mirando que iba a replicar.

-Helga sabes lo que pasara –Comento al aire ese estúpido y le mire con molestia sosteniéndolo de la camisa

-No la amenaces mas o no solo Arnold te partirá la cara, si no yo también –Dije conteniendo un poco mi ira aunque no logre hacerlo muy bien, empuje a Arnie hacia las bancas donde callo de bruces a ellas, mire a la rubia quien tenía la mirada gacha y estaba triste podía verlo, ahora entendía ese sentir de Arnold, tenía ganas de pronto de protegerla y cuidarla pero a diferencia de mi amigo, yo lo hacía más como viéndola como mi hermana o amiga aunque no era ni una ni otra, aunque nos llevábamos ya hace tiempo no nos consideráramos como tal al menos no hasta ese momento.

-Vamos –Murmure tomándola de la mano para salir de ahí y dirigirnos a la enfermería y la revisen pero entonces paso algo que no pensé que pasaría.

-Gracias –Susurro tímidamente la rubia mirándome sonrojada por la vergüenza de decir gracias, sabía que le costaba, sonreí dulcemente

-¿Fue tan difícil? ¿Por qué no lo repites Pataki?

Ella rodo los ojos –Ni que tuvieras suerte, cabeza de cepillo

Rei por lo bajo, aquel apodo ya no me parecía tan malo como antes –Anda debemos ir a la enfermería para… -En ese momento salió el tumulto de alumnos corriendo, era la campana la que había sonado y no escuchamos, estábamos a mitad del pasillo, tome a Helga por la cintura para que no se golpeara la abrace protegiéndola cuando sentíamos que perdíamos el equilibrio, yo caí de sentón y recargado contra el casillero y ella quedo en mis brazos, sentada sobre mis piernas, era realmente una situación vergonzosa y sobretodo comprometedora.

-¡Gerald! –Grito aquel joven al vernos, nos miramos un momento antes de que sus ojos verdes pero ahora como el fuego miraran a la rubia –Helga… -Susurro molesto y dolido, lo sabía yo lo conocía estaba muerto de celos y dolor al vernos en esa posición, seguro que lo malinterpreto, Helga me miro y yo la mire con la misma cara de susto, ambos nos levantamos pero cuando quise alcanzar al rubio, este había desaparecido.

 _"_ _Demonios…ahora sí que estaba metido en una grande…"_

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectore s**_

 _ **espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capitulo, es un capitulo doble por el sabado y lunes que no subi nada :( perdonenme pero es que no tenia internet :'( pero aqui esta y por eso lo hice doble, ahorita subire otro mas por el martes y el de hoy tambien sera largo ;D o al menos lo mas que pueda, espero que lo sigan disfrutando y pro favor voten jejeje pro su favorito :D**_

 ** _Al dia de hoy van asi las votaciones :D, sigan votando y mil gracias por sus hermosos reviews que me animan a seguir escribiendo asi que no se olviden de dejarlos, siempre leo todos ;D_**

 _ **¿MISMOS PADRES? 50%**_

 _ **AMNESIA 40%**_

 _ ** _ADOLESCENCIA 3_ 0%**_

 _ **EL DIARIO DE ARNOLD 20%**_

 _ **EL RENACER DE NUESTRO AMOR 20%**_

 _ **HECHIZOS DE AMOR 20%**_

 _ **LA VIDA DE LOS SHORTMAN 20%**_

 _ **ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO, SOLO HAY UN PASO 10%**_

 _ **HELGA-CENICIENTA 10%**_

 _ **RESCATAME 10%**_

 _ **UNA PROMESA DE AMOR 10%**_

 _ **VERDAD O RETO. 10%**_

 _ **voten por su fic favorito por favor jejeje**_

 _ **bueno espero que les haya gustado**_

 _ **saludos lindo dia**_


	9. CAPITULO 8 CONVERSACIONES I

**...**

* * *

 **Hey Arnold no me pertenece**

 **Personajes mios Jacqueline Brown, director Miller.**

 **solo la historia es mia de mi jeeje**

 **espero que les guste**

 **nos vemos abajo**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 8 BOB PATAKI**

* * *

 _ **Muchas veces sabemos que lo que hacemos en el pasado puede afectar nuestro futuro, si puede que afecten las decisiones que tomamos, errores que a veces cometemos por la falta de madurez, de experiencia, etc. Pero esto no tiene por qué ser nuestro presente y mucho menos ser el futuro, eso es lo que siempre pensé pero estuve más que equivocado al pensar que con un dedo se tapa el sol, porque es obvio que no, así como no puedes tapar una sombra del pasado cuando tuvo una gran importancia en tu vida.**_

 _ **Pero el pasado es pasado, no puedes vivir en por qué puedes terminar mal, el presente es vivirlo con pasión y amor como si fuera el ultimo día de tu vida, el futuro si es incierto pero siempre será a base de lo que hagas en el presente decisiones que tomes y demás, por eso el futuro no debe ser como el pasado y el pasado debe tratar de ser recordado mas no aferrarse a él, porque si no…no es vida.**_

 _ **B.P.**_

* * *

Arnold estaba en su habitación algo deprimido, pese a que Gerald y Helga habían ido para explicarle aunque esta última decía que era un exagerado y no era como que fueran algo más que amigos para que el reaccionara así, aunque ambos sabían que solo era un decir, era más que obvio que Helga se había dado cuenta de que el ya no la veía como amiga y era más que obvio que al mostrarse tan preocupada por él, ella tampoco lo veía como tal, tal vez nunca lo hizo tampoco, pero el orgullo o tal vez el miedo los mantenía en esa etapa.

Se puso de pie antes de ir a su computador donde estaba siempre en contacto con Helga, aunque ella pensaba que era otra persona distinta, aquello no le molestaba aunque parecía más que obvio para él, que era el, que no sería difícil para que ella se diera cuenta pero llevaban así ya un año.

-Hola Romeo –Era el mensaje que ella envió –Solo quería saber si estaba por ahí…bueno yo…estoy algo triste

Tenía varias semanas que ella no le había enviado nada cuando el rubio propuso que se vieran fue un momento de desesperación cuando el ya no podía más con su amor secreto hacia ella, sin poder expresárselo o gritárselo mas bien.

-Hola hermosa ¿Cómo estás? ¿Por qué alguien tan hermosa puede estar triste?

-Hola, bien soportando cada asqueroso día de mi vida en esta casa –Así sabía lo que pasaba con Helga, pues ella se abrió bastante en algunas cosas, se puso triste en un principio pero luego comprendió que ella no quería molestarlo –Y…mi amigo…quiero decir…mi mejor amigo…se enojó conmigo

-¿Por qué? –El corazón le latió rápido

-Porque es un idiota celoso

Eso no se lo esperaba pero de igual forma le ayudo -¿Por qué?

-Porque Geraldo y yo caímos y quedamos en una posición…digamos algo comprometedora

-Entonces ¿Él es el chico que te gusta? –Pregunto nervioso de la respuesta de la joven

-No

-¿Y tu amigo…porque crees que este celoso?

-Porque su cerebro ha explotado de lo grande que es su cabeza de balón, Jajaja

 _"_ _Muy graciosa_ " pensó para sí mismo

-¿Cuándo te conoceré?

Tardo unos minutos en responder.

-Creo…que bueno…no pierdo nada –Sonrió dulcemente -¿Qué te parece si nos vemos en el parque, a las 6?

-¿Cuál parque?

-El parque Hillwood por supuesto –Carita de molestia, sonrió aún más

-De acuerdo

Ese sería la oportunidad perfecta para él, para poder decirle a Helga cuanto la amaba y cuan enamorado estaba de ella.

Ensimismado en mis pensamientos no me percaté de que alguien estaba ahí en mi cuarto, aunque aún me hubiera visto a ver alrededor no me hubiera dado cuenta.

.

.

.

Un hombre alto y robusto caminaba por la solitaria habitación de aquel hotel barato y sucio, pero todo era por sus hijas por esas dos hermosas flores que la vida le había dado sobre todo por Helga. Suspiro mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá.

Degastado y sucio, pero no importaba, miro al techo y dejo invadirse por un recuerdo del pasado recuerdo que hasta la fecha lo estaba atormentando.

 **FLASH BACK**

Un joven de unos 16 años estaba caminando por el parque, llevaba un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas, era un joven de cabello negro azabache, cejas bastante pobladas, ojos cafes oscuros y su cuerpo bien formado y trabajado.

Al llegar a una banca miro aquella joven rubia de unos 14 años, de ojos azules intensos y de una hermosa sonrisa que iluminaba su vida.

-Hola hermosa –Dijo abrazándola

-Hola Boby –Dijo la rubia sonriéndole burlonamente

-¿Cómo estas princesa hermosa?

-¡Oh cielos! No seas tan cursi me da asco

El joven rio por lo bajo pero la abrazo un poco más –Vamos sé que te encanta como soy –Guiño un ojo coquetamente

-La verdad es que si –Le dio un tierno beso.

Ninguno de los dos se percató en ese momento que alguien más miraba la escena triste y molesta.

.

.

.

El noviazgo entre ellos había durado bastante pero pronto tuvieron que darle fin, pero ninguno de los dos había pensado realmente en tener un final como el que tuvo aquella pareja.

-Lo lamento mucho –Susurro lloroso un hombre de 23 años mirando a la rubia que estaba desolada

-Vete

-No…quiero que me perdones por favor….yo…yo no fui el culpable

-Yo no quiero escucharte…ella te…te espera

Bob miro con dolor a la joven pero trato de acercarse nuevamente pero esta lo rechazo

-¡Vete de aquí Bob Pataki! No quiero volverte a ver en mi vida

La joven salió huyendo de ahí, llorando y destrozada, Bob quiso seguirla pero alguien se lo impidió, alguien que normalmente siempre estuvo acosándolo aunque él no se daba cuenta.

-No la sigas, Bob

-Pero…

-Vamos Bob, debemos irnos mis padres quieren hablar con nosotros

-Pero…Miriam

-Vamos, Bob –Lo tomo de la mano y lo halo hacia el camino que daba su casa.

Siempre estuvo arrepentido por no ir detrás de esa joven siempre…siempre se preguntó ¿Qué hubiera pasado de ser más fuerte, de no haber cometido tal error aquella noche? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera…? Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y ya nada podía hacer, simplemente debía aceptarlo aunque realmente nunca pudo…

 **END FLASH BACK**

Bob suspiro frustrado tomándose la cabeza entre las manos, desde aquel día había cometido un error grave y después volvió a cometer el mismo error de dejarse manipular por Miriam, ¿Por qué siempre tuvo que ser así? De haber tomado otra decisión hubiera evitado el error de las personas más inocentes en toda esa historia y sobretodo el dolor que ahora sentían sus dos hijas, sobretodo Helga quien tenía que estar con esa mujer que solo le había dado dolor y amargura.

-Jacqueline –Susurro mientras alzaba la vista –No sé si ahora pueda…

Frustrado se puso de pie para salir de ahí, estaba sintiéndose demasiado ahogado entre tantos recuerdos del pasado y debía salir para no enloquecer.

.

.

.

Eran las seis de la tarde, cuando una joven hermosa y rubia caminaba directo hacia una banca desocupada cerca del pequeño lago donde había quedado de verse con su amigo Romeo, estaba diferente, llevaba una falda de mezclilla y una playera rosa con un suéter azul, para ocultar los moretones, decidió ponerse una vez falda al final de cuentas lo que había tenido de moretones ahí ya habían desaparecido bastante, su cabello lo seguía llevando suelto y con su mitad de rostro tapado, un poco de maquillaje y llevaba su listón en el cabello, listón que siempre le recordaba a Arnold, aquel niño que había sido el primero en hacerle un cumplido en su vida.

De verdad ansiaba ver ya a su amigo de internet, además él había demostrado ser una persona realmente dulce, amable y romántico también si tan solo fuera Arnold ella había estado completamente enamorada de él pero no era así.

-Hola hermosa –Helga reconoció aquella voz y sintió un fuerte escalofrió en la espalda no podía ser verdad. –Te ves hermosa, me alegra que hayas venido

Helga dio la vuelta lentamente y se encontró con aquellos ojos verdes pero no eran los esmeralda que ella esperaba o siempre ansiaba ver cada mañana.

-¡¿Tu?!

-¿Así saludaras a tu Romeo? –Pregunto tomándola con fuerza de la mano

-¡Es imposible, no puedes ser tu…tu no…Romeo! –Helga palideció cuando Arnie trataba de acercarse más a ella, estaba a punto de gritar cuando se escuchó el grito de otra persona, provocando que Arnie se detuviera en el acto pero sonriendo maliciosamente

-¡Arnie! ¡Helga!

-Hola Romeo –Susurro sonriente y Arnold quedo helado ante lo dicho por su primo y sus ojos se encontraron de pronto con el azul intenso de los de Helga quien le miraba con la misma sorpresa en ellos pero con una confusión en ella también.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectore s**_

 _ **espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capitulo, espero que lo sigan disfrutando y pro favor voten jejeje pro su favorito :D**_

 ** _Al dia de hoy van asi las votaciones :D, sigan votando y mil gracias por sus hermosos reviews que me animan a seguir escribiendo asi que no se olviden de dejarlos, siempre leo todos ;D_**

 _ **eli ventura muchas gracias y espero que te siga gustando ;D si yo comprendo espero que puedas leer prontito todo lo que te gusta yo escribo para ustedes, y poder hacerlos feliz un ratito :D**_

 _ **¿MISMOS PADRES? 50%**_

 _ **AMNESIA 40%**_

 _ ** _ADOLESCENCIA 40_ %**_

 _ **EL DIARIO DE ARNOLD 20%**_

 _ **EL RENACER DE NUESTRO AMOR 20%**_

 _ **HECHIZOS DE AMOR 20%**_

 _ **LA VIDA DE LOS SHORTMAN 20%**_

 _ **ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO, SOLO HAY UN PASO 10%**_

 _ **HELGA-CENICIENTA 10%**_

 _ **RESCATAME 10%**_

 _ **UNA PROMESA DE AMOR 10%**_

 _ **VERDAD O RETO. 10%**_

 _ **voten por su fic favorito por favor jejeje**_

 _ **bueno espero que les haya gustado**_

 _ **saludos lindo dia**_


	10. CAPITULO 9 CONVERSACIONES II

...

* * *

 ** _Los personajes de Arnold no me pertenecen_**

 ** _personajes mios Jacqueline, la historia es de mi entera imaginacion_**

 ** _espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo que hice doble, por mi ausencia_**

 ** _nos vemos abajo._**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 9 LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE ARNOLD VS EL ORGULLO DE HELGA I**

* * *

 _ **Muchas veces la gente puede sacarme de quicio aunque es muy rara la vez que realmente me sacan de quicio pero de verdad, ya que como siempre dice esa persona soy un gran y buen samaritano que nunca quiere ser violento pero hoy llego el punto en que no puedo ser más un buen samaritano, un ciudadano impecable y sin ninguna emoción dentro en la sangre, aunque ahora que lo pienso bien solo ella puede hacerme sentir vivo al sacarme de quicio, por lo que no puedo seguir creyendo que ella no crea en lo que está viendo, muchas personas son ciegas como yo pero Helga Pataki es orgullosamente teca y ciega, lo cual hace que esta combinación sea extraña, exasperante y molesta en sobremanera, pero esto es parte del encanto que me tiene tan endemoniadamente enamorado de la mujer más difícil y extraña, alocada, apasionada y tímida que conozca en la faz de la tierra pero solo desearía que en ocasiones fuera más madura para entender que hay cosas o situaciones que me puede confiar y no callar.**_

 _ **A.P.S**_

* * *

Arnold miraba a Helga quien a su vez miraba sin poder creer o no queriendo entender que aquel Romeo a quien le había contado prácticamente todos los problemas que tuvo con sus padres, con el mismo Arnold, fuera realmente Arnold y estuviera enfrente de ella, eso…eso era….algo…no…Arnold era incapaz.

-Ganaste la apuesta –Dijo de pronto Arnie quien saco de esa conexión a ambos rubios, quienes lo miraron sin comprender a que se refería.

-¿A…apuesta? –Pregunto la rubia desconfiada

-Si –Dijo Arnie sacando su billetera –Helga es tan estúpida como me habías dicho, pensé que serias más inteligente, Helga, se supone que los Pataki's lo son, pero vaya que decepcionante

-¡¿De qué demonios…?! –Arnold comenzó a temblar del coraje pero Helga no dejo que terminara la frase

-¡¿Apuesta?! –Miro a Arnold con furia con una verdadera y autentica furia que solo Pataki daba cuando realmente estaba molesta y decepcionada de alguien.

-No…es…

-¡Si! –Interrumpió Arnie –Arnold y yo apostamos hace algún tiempo que tu no podrías caer en una conversación con un anónimo que resultara ser el, porque sería demasiado obvio para ti saber quién era el que podría estar del otro lado del monitor, ya que mi primo no es para nada un gran maestro del disfraz como tú y yo sabemos que eres –Dijo guiñándole un ojo a Helga –Y vine aquí antes que el para confirmar lo que decía y tu caíste tontamente, pensé que para estas alturas sabrías quien era Romeo pero….felicidades Arnold, esta vez ganaste.

-¡Cállate Arnie!

-¿Es cierto Arnold? –Pregunto Helga molesta pero con ojos tristes y angustiados

-Yo… -Había hecho una apuesta con Arnie pero de eso hace años –No…

-¿Jamás? –Arnie sonrió mirándolo burlonamente -¿Le mentiras?

Arnold se sonrojo y bajo la mirada, eso era suficiente para Helga.

-Vaya y creí que eras mi amigo, Arnoldo –Dijo molesta

-Helga yo… -Trato de tomarla de la mano –Si alguna vez hablamos de una apuesta pero eso fue…fue hace años y…

-¡No me interesa Shortman! –Dijo fríamente soltándose -¡No quiero que vuelvas a molestarme, porque entonces olvídale que alguna vez siquiera me caíste bien!

-Helga…pero esto último lo hice por algo muy diferente a una apuesta estúpida de hace años –Dijo molesto volviendo a tomarla -¡Debes escucharme solo por una vez!

-¡No…! –Arnold la calla con un beso, al principio Helga lucha pero después comienza a derretirse en los brazos de Arnold, mientras Arnie molesto mira la situación tratando de encontrar algo más para que la rubia se termine de ir enojada con el rubio. –Helga…yo…me… -Suspira profundamente, era muy difícil de decir todo de un jalón y más decir que estaba locamente enamorado de ella –Tu…me…gusta…bueno…me gustas…aunque es más que…eso…bueno yo…

-Es increíble Arnold –Interrumpió Arnie, rompiendo la pequeña atmosfera de paz que había logrado Arnold para acercarse a Helga –Esto sí que es la cereza del pastel pero ya no permitiré que la lastimes, es obvio que quieras más dinero pero ¿Qué yo recuerde no quedamos que la enamorarías y le dirías que te gusta o sí? –Helga miro a Arnie sorprendida y luego a Arnold, quien miraba molesto a su primo, era increíble, era tan ingenua ¿eso creía este Arnold?

Se soltó –Basta los dos –Miro a Arnold decepcionada –Realmente nunca creí decir esto Arnold, pero me decepcionas y yo…yo no quiero que vuelvas a molestarme

-Helg…

-No

Se alejó –Estoy harta de esto y ya no me importa si solo estabas conmigo para ganarle una apuesta a tu primo, no necesito de perdedores como tú o el, no necesito de ti ni de nadie, puedo cuidarme sola, no vuelvas a molestarme –Salió corriendo del parque sin dejar que Arnold dijera algo más.

-¡Helga! –Trato de ir tras ella pero Arnie lo detuvo -¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Arnie?!

-Te lo advertí cuando llegue, Arnold, Helga siempre me gusto y tú nunca apreciaste nada lo que ella sentía por ti, era más que obvio que le gustabas y no te importo usarla para que Lila y yo termináramos –Arnie le miro molesto –Como te dije tu no mereces a alguien como Helga por lo tanto me encargare de que ella este lejos de ti, que eres tan dañino como la peste.

-¡Estás loco! Ella no te quiere

-Lo hará

-Arnie no te atrevas a… -Arnold estaba temblando de rabia

-Esta es mi segunda advertencia, si vuelvo a ver que te le acercas, ella es la que sufrirá –Dio media vuelta con una sonrisa de triunfo –Además, esa apuesta si existió y lo sabes, no puedes desmentirme sin exhibir lo que hiciste hace tiempo

-Maldito… -Murmuro Arnold por lo bajo pero cayendo en cuenta de que su primo tenía razón ¿Cómo decirle que no era verdad algo que en un tiempo lo fue? ¿Cómo Helga le iba a creer que la amaba cuando hace tiempo no quería aceptar su amor por su abusadora personal?

Además no podía culparla, el no creía lo que le decían ella y Gerald, pese a que no creía capaz a su amigo de traicionarlo de aquella forma, los celos no lo dejaban ver con claridad y a ella su orgullo no la dejaba darse cuenta de que había conseguido hace mucho el corazón de Arnold.

Esto sería una guerra, una dura y desesperante guerra de su amor contra el orgullo de Pataki, algo que no sería nada sencillo de vencer pero no estaba dispuesto a perderla, por lo que ahora comenzaría una pelea contra quien fuera, al final de cuentas como adolescentes no pueden hacer tanto daño ¿Cierto?

.

.

.

Helga se encontraba en su alcoba sollozando por lo que había pasado, aunque escucho los murmullos malhumorados de su madre, ignoro este hecho y prefiero enfocarse en deshacerse para siempre de su ropa buena, que Olga y su padre le habían comprado, no quería ser femenina ahora menos que nunca lo deseaba, al principio le había dado curiosidad como toda joven en maquillarse y la ropa de chica le gustaba, más porque siempre le pareció verse bien en ella, cuando Arnold se lo decía ella lo creía pero ahora…ahora todo podía ser solo una ilusión, una farsa, una mentira de aquel que pensó que nunca la traicionaría.

Aunque solo fuera su amigo.

Su madre entro a la alcoba donde vio a la rubia con algo de ropa de su otra hija y de esta misma, Helga la había tomado para ocultar moretones y parecer menos agraciada para Arnie y sobre todo para que todos dejaran de fastidiarla, ya que en ese momento se sentía más vulnerable.

-¡¿Qué haces niña?! –Le arrebato un suéter negro que Olga había dejado en su alcoba hace tiempo. -¡Esto es de tu hermana!

-Lo necesito –Murmuro la rubia bajando la mirada

-¡Tú tienes tu propia ropa, tu padre y Olga te han comprado bastante! –Dijo molesta tomando el montón de ropa de la cama de Helga, quien trato de detenerla -¡Deja de hacer cosas tontas, Helga!

-¡Pero no las usan y yo….!

-¡No tu nada, Helga eres una jovencita y esta ropa no te queda bien! –Dijo molesta Miriam pero de pronto una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro algo que dio un poco de escalofrió a la rubia -¿Qué diría ese joven que esta abajo si te viera con ropa tan fea? Eres joven hija y necesitas arreglarte como tal, anda sal con el

-¿Qué? –Helga estaba confundida

-Mira te ves linda ahorita, así quiero que te vistas siempre y no es una pregunta, Helga es una orden –Dijo tranquilamente llevándose la ropa –Baja a ver a nuestro invitado y sus padres, son nuestros nuevos vecinos y vinieron a darnos la bienvenida y trajeron tu postre favorito Helga, pay de queso con fresas –Dijo sonriéndole

-¿acaso estás loca, Miriam? Soy alérgica a las fresas ¿O ya lo olvidaste de nuevo?

-Geraldine –Murmuro la rubia molesta –Baja ahora

Helga no quería una nueva ración de golpes, por lo que suspirando profundamente se dispuso a bajar para averiguar ¿Quién demonios eran esos vecinos y que diantres hacían en su casa?

Cuando llego al recibidor sintió que el corazón se le quedaba helado completamente, el aire se le fue al ver a quienes tenía enfrente de ella. Esto debía ser una broma y de muy mal gusto por parte de su madre.

-¿Qué…que demonios?

-Hola hermosura –Dijo Arnie sonriéndole burlonamente mientras sus padres le sonreían dulcemente al darse cuenta de la presencia de la rubia.

.

.

.

Arnold estaba en su alcoba tratando de no desesperarse, pero realmente no lograba mantenerse tranquilo, debía actuar con todo su amor e inteligencia para que Helga no lo creyera loco u obsesivo con ganar una absurda apuesta que en realidad no había tenido aquellos términos y menos había sido actualmente, en realidad cuando paso aquello tenía diez años.

Suspiro pesadamente, en aquella época aun quería seguir negando su amor por ella, realmente después de la confesión de Helga, él no podía creer que alguien que dice odiarte en realidad te amé y que seas afortunado porque tú también sientes algo por esa persona que pensabas que te odiaba. Pero fue muy tonto al terminar contándole eso a Arnie, pero ¿Qué otra salida tenia? Él había leído su pequeño diario, donde había colocado ese suceso con la rubia, entonces fue donde surgió esa pequeña apuesta, por las burlas de él, y por su propia culpa de ser tan cobarde y tonto en aquel momento para seguir negando la existencia de un amor más allá que una amistad hacia la rubia.

-¿Por qué soy tan idiota? –Se preguntó mientras tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos

-Tal vez porque esa chica te vuelve loca –Murmuro aquella voz de su mejor amigo, aunque por un momento creyó que era su conciencia

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Gerald? –Dijo sin mucho ánimo y aun molesto con el moreno, este solo dio una pequeña mueca de fastidio

-Vine a hablar contigo y no me iré hasta que me escuches, es importante –Dijo seriamente

-¿De porque estabas abrazando a Helga?

-Si pero tienes que escucharme esta vez completamente o te arrepentirás toda la vida –Arnold lo miro algo sorprendido y curioso a la vez, ya que rara vez Gerald estaría así de serio y más por Helga, vamos nunca le ha caído bien, por lo que es extraño.

.

.

.

En casa de los Pataki.

-Que gusto que hayan venido a vernos

Helga no podía creer su mala suerte.

-Nuestro hijo nos dijo que ustedes viven un poco solas, desde que su otra hija se fue a New York

-Oh sí, mi Olga es una niña excepcional, lástima que desperdicio su vida con un mequetrefe que no le ayuda en nada

Helga rodo los ojos, aquello no era del todo cierto.

-Vaya eso es terrible –Comento la señora Kyle quien miro a su esposo rubio, quien le sonrió dulcemente.

-Si, por eso nos gusta que nuestro pequeño Arnie solo se lleve con gente como su primo o que sea de nuestro agrado

Arnie rodo un poco los ojos pero de pronto saco una pequeña botella de licor –Señora Pataki, le traje este presente espero que le guste

Helga le miro con odio no podía creerlo

-Gracias hijo –A Miriam le brillaron hasta los ojos –En realidad este es el que más me gusta –Dijo leyendo -¿quieren quedarse a cenar?

-No…muchas gracias pero debemos irnos –La madre de Arnie se pone de pie al decir esto –Arnie

-En un momento los alcanzo –Dijo sin darle importancia a la orden severa que su madre le da con la mirada, su padre solo sigue a la mujer hasta la salida.

Miriam sonríe –Si quieres puedes hablar con Helga un rato más…yo iré a mi alcoba –Dijo absorta en la botella

-Pero…mama –Helga solo la vio seguir su camino, no le importaba nada cuando tenía lo que quería en sus manos aquello la destrozaba.

Arnie vio el miedo en la mirada azulada que comenzaba a sentirse más que desprotegida y sin vida, primero Olga se va, no llama, Bob se larga, Arnold la engaña, Arnie y los demás chicos la acosan ¿Qué más pasaría? Ahora su madre parecía que la podía vender por un par de tragos sin importarle

-Bueno Helga creo que… -La tomo de las manos –Mejor sigues cooperando o terminaras con mi poca paciencia, el otro día te salvaste porque Gerald llego pero… -La acerco a el –Sera mejor que hagas que cierre la boca o no solo Arnold sufrirá si no también tu familia.

Helga lo empujo molesta -¡Déjame en paz!

-No ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Te amo

-Arnie suéltame, no me amas solo estas…loco –Dijo molesta golpeándolo

-¿No te importa Arnold?

Helga le miro molesta a los ojos –No…

-Si no me complaces un poco Arnold mañana tendrá un ataque imprevisto con Wolfang y no se tal vez tu madre quiera algún dulce –Sonrió maliciosamente –De los que escondes en tu alcoba o de estos –Saco una pequeña bolsita de su pantalón –Wolfang sabe de esto y me dijo que esta droga vuelve loco a cualquiera ¿quieres que la probemos en tu madre?

Helga palideció al escucharlo, no siempre estaba con Miriam y además esta parecía que confiaba en Arnie siempre y cuando siguiera llevándole cosas como esa botella de vino que probaron junto a sus padres con el pay, o aquella botella de brandy que ahora estaba siendo vaciada por Miriam en su alcoba…no…tampoco deseaba que su madre estuviera mal.

-No –Susurro débilmente, suspiro pesadamente, sabía que lo que hacia la acabaría completamente y lo peor es que ni siquiera encontraba una salida y lo más grave ya no le importaba -¿Qué…que debo hacer?

-Así me gusta –La acaricio, mientras pensaba _"Perfecto te tengo en mis manos, Helga"_ –Bésame –Ordeno, mientras la tomaba de la cintura para acercarla, Helga cerro los ojos y apretó los puños para dejar que los labios de Arnie la invadieran una vez más, esto era oficial su vida estaba por terminar, ahora no habría escapatoria y si la había no deseaba saberla, ya nada importaba, la gente que quiso alguna vez le había dado la espalda y Arnold a quien amo con locura, solo se burló de ella, fingiendo ser su amigo cuando no lo era.

Helga se separó en el momento en que Arnold apareció en sus pensamientos, ¿Qué demonios le diría ahora? Pero lo peor ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando en él, cuando el no quiso ser nunca ni siquiera su amigo? Que patética era.

-Bueno hermosa, nos vemos mañana y más te vale que Gerald pare esto porque estoy seguro de que ya le dijo a Arnold como nos encontró y más te vale decir que fue mentira –Helga iba a replicar –No me importa lo que tengas que hacer pero quiero estar tranquilo o por lo menos que tú me defiendas –Acaricio la mejilla de la rubia, quien desvió la mirada molesta –Si no ya sabes lo que pasara princesa –Le dio un exagerado beso en la mejilla y después se retiró, mientras Helga asqueada se limpiaba las lágrimas y labios, donde Arnie había osado invadir nuevamente.

Todo estaba más que mal, se dejó caer en las escaleras, abrazándose a si misma sollozando.

.

.

.

Arnold estaba más tranquilo al día siguiente con respecto a lo que había visto entre Gerald y Helga ahora sabía que en efecto había sido un accidente, porque Gerald había encontrado a Helga con Arnie molestándola, ahora solo sentía un incontrolable deseo de matar a su primo.

Suspiro pesadamente mientras terminaba de bajar para tomar el autobús, ahora que viera a Helga le pediría disculpas y rogaba con que Helga por lo menos siquiera se dignara a mirarle.

Subió al autobús y vio a Helga distraída en el asiento trasero con Phoebe y Gerald a su lado, Arnie mirando desde el otro lado curioso y a la vez se le veía molesto.

Arnold se acercó a ellos –Buenos días –Saludo y después de ver a Gerald interrogadoramente observo a Helga –Helga

-Dije que no deseaba hablar contigo Shortman –Dijo sin despegar la mirada de la calle. Hoy iba con una pequeña falda negra y una blusa rosa con un suéter negro, Miriam la había prácticamente obligado a salir de ese modo, aunque se encargó de desarreglar su cabello después de que Miriam le pidiera que se peinara, la mujer rubia pese a tener una fuerte resaca se controló enormemente para no pegarle o gritarle, algo se traía entre manos y Helga sospechaba de que se trataba y solo le daba más asco.

-Debemos hablar

-No quiero

-Helga

-Shortman –Dijo en el mismo tono para burlarse de el

-Por favor puedes por lo menos escucharme

Helga suspiro mientras llegaban a la escuela –Lo lamento Shortman pero ya llegamos a la escuela y tenemos clases y cosas más importantes que hacer que estar escuchando palabras vacías y mentiras de parte de ti

Se puso de pie para salir, Phoebe se hizo a un lado y empujo a Gerald para hacer lo mismo pero Arnold le impidió el paso –Vas a escucharme quieras o no Helga Geraldine Pataki –Dijo mirándolo molesto

Helga le miro por un momento molesta, estaba harta pero no tenía fuerzas para estar discutiendo con nadie, ya no le importaba, al final de cuentas solo servía para eso, para que todo mundo la estuviera usando para algo –Debo irme, me están esperando –Susurro por lo bajo

Arnold la ignoro y continuo –Lamento mucho haberme enojado el otro día Helga, Gerald ya me explico todo y –Miro a su primo quien esperaba a la rubia –Y te juro que no dejare que vuelva a molestarte

Helga sonrió un poco pero sus ojos, sus azules profundos estaban más que tristes –Gerald te mintió

-Helga –Murmuro Gerald sorprendido y molesto

-Eso no es verdad Helga –Añadió Arnold

-Si lo es –Intervino Arnie

-¡Tu cállate primo! –Arnold lo empujo lejos de ellos -¡Estoy harto de ti y también harto de tu acoso constante con ella, ¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

-Arnold –Murmuro la rubia viendo como Arnold miraba al otro rubio molesto y temblando de cólera.

-Yo también te odio –Dijo quedamente Arnie

-Entonces debemos terminar con esto ¿no te parece?

-¿Qué harás? ¿Golpearme? –Se mofo –El gran Arnold, el niño listo y amable, ¿Me golpeara? Vaya sería la segunda vez pero esta vez no me quedare quito, Arnold –Empujo fuertemente a Arnold haciendo que este cayera al suelo. –Vamos golpéame, primo pero no dejare en paz a la chica que me gusta solo por tu patética apuesta –Sonrió

-¡Ya deja de decir estupideces! –Grito molesto abalanzándose sobre de él, golpeándole el estómago.

El chofer se había dado cuenta de todo y bajo rápidamente para buscar ayuda, algunos otros alumnos se habían quedado a observar la discusión, entre ellos Rhonda y sus seguidoras que miraban desde la puerta del autobús, Harold y Stinky.

Arnold tenia ventaja en ese momento, Helga debía detenerlos lo sabia pero el hecho de que le dieran una paliza a quien abusaba de ella, le agradaba pero…

"o que por lo menos me defiendas…si no sabes que pasara" recordó aquellas palabras y se decidio a intervenir.

-¡Basta Arnold! –Grito mientras se acercaba pero Gerald la detuvo

-No lo hagas

-Pero…

-Helga ¿Qué demonios te pasa? –Dijo Gerald exasperado pero a la vez preocupado –Él se lo merece

-Arnold se meterá en problemas –Dijo tratando de salirse sin decir la verdad

-No creo que eso importe ahora y menos si decimos porque fue

-Es que… -Helga miro nuevamente a los rubios y entonces vio como Arnie golpeaba a Arnold de lleno en la cara

-¡Arnold! –Gerald se acercó, Helga solo se tapó la boca y sintió su corazón sufrir como su amado y miro entonces a Arnie quien le miraba molesto, Arnold se levantó pese a que estaba sintió su nariz arder mucho no le importaba.

Otro golpe. Arnie estaba en el suelo ahora

Salió un pequeño hilito de sangre de su boca pero se puso de pie –Idiota –Murmuro antes de volver a lanzar un golpe pero…

-¡Basta!

La subdirectora estaba ahí parada y el grito de Helga se había apagado con el de ella, pero Arnold y Arnie la miraban, estaba en medio de los dos y había protegido aparentemente para todos a Arnold.

-¿Me pueden explicar que pasa aquí, jóvenes? –Miro a Arnold, Arnie y Helga, quien estaba más que angustiada por lo que debía decir. –Vayan a sus clases aquí no hay nada que ver, solo necesito que ustedes se queden –Señalo a todos los alumnos de atrás, los que se golpeaban y a Helga junto a sus otros dos amigos. -¿Y bien?

-Arnie mi primo ha estado acosando a Helga desde que llego –Dijo Arnold colocándose frente a ella –El otro día Gerald vio también como la golpeaba y acosaba en un salón –Dijo molesto mirando a su primo

-¿Helga? –La subdirectora miraba a la rubia que estaba en completo trance -¿Es verdad?

Sintió como la mano de Phoebe caía sobre su hombro –Helga di la verdad

-Sabes bien que fue así, Helga, no te preocupes no te hará nada –Murmuro Gerald mirando también con desprecio a Arnie.

Helga miro a la subdirectora luego a Arnold quien le miraba esperando también su respuesta y luego miro a Arnie, quien le advertía algo con la pequeña seña que hacía con su mano.

-La verdad… -Helga tartamudeo un poco –Bueno…yo…es que… -Miro nuevamente a Arnold y después a su primo de este, quien sonreía –La verdad señorita Hole es que Arnie y yo estábamos peleando aquel día que Gerald nos encontró pero jamás me pego y menos me acosa porque….bueno el…estamos…estamos saliendo –Dijo dejando salir todo el aire.

-¡Helga…eso no es verdad y lo…! –Decía Arnold molesto

-Basta señor Shortman, si la señorita Pataki dice que no es verdad es porque no es verdad ¿No es así?

-En efecto señorita Hole –Dijo Helga sin mirar a Arnold

-Helga –Gerald estaba más que preocupado, había escuchado lo que Arnie había dicho a Helga era más que obvio que ella mentía por algo que este había dicho

-Y lo de hoy….Arnold me molestaba y…Arnie se enojó por las acusaciones falsas –Completo sin hacer caso a nadie -¿Puedo irme a mi salón ya señorita Hole?

-Claro señorita Pataki, todos vayan a sus salones, menos usted Shortman y su primo que deberán ir conmigo a la dirección ahora –Bajo del autobús, mientras Helga trataba de tomar sus cosas y salir lo más pronto posible de ahí

-Helga

-No quiero hablar Phoebe

-Pero…

-No

Tomo su mochila pero Arnold la retuvo -¿Por qué lo defiendes?

-No defiendo a nadie, solo dije la verdad –Dijo molesta sin mirarlo a los ojos

-Eso no es verdad y tú lo sabes

-Tu que sabes Shortman –Arrebato la mochila –Además es mi vida no te metas donde no te llaman porque según yo no somos amigos ni nada ¿No? Solo era una apuesta –Dijo mirándolo por un momento a los ojos

-Eso debo explicártelo ni siquiera es lo que él dijo y fue cuando aún éramos niños y…

-Como sea me da exactamente igual, Shortman

-Ya la oíste –Arnie se acercó a Helga quien se quedó helada al sentir su mano sobre su cadera –Princesa te alcanzo en un rato –Le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios, Helga solo bajo la mirada y apretó los puños –Me gusta que uses el labial que te di…sabor fresa –Dijo sonriéndole –Ya no te preocupes por mi ¿De acuerdo?

Helga le miro molesta pero dio media vuelta y se fue del lugar, dejando a Arnold herido y molesto, a los otros molestos y confundidos. –Vamos Arnold quita esa mirada de entierro, te dije que venía por ella y la conseguí.

-Ya veremos

-Sabes que ella es muy orgullosa cuando le hacen algo ¿No?

-Mi amor podrá contra ese orgullo Pataki que tiene, y no esta sola –Lo empujo para dirigirse a la salida –Yo nunca la dejare sola y menos al alcance de alguien enfermo como tu.

Arnie rio por lo bajo –No creo que puedas hacer ya nada –Gerald y Phoebe salieron también y el rubio bajo lentamente pero con una pequeña sonrisa triunfante.

-Bravo, nunca pensé que lo lograrías

Una joven le miraba sonriente. –Eso es porque tu no confías en mis trucos –Sonrió maliciosamente

-Bien ahora solo asegúrate de que todo siga así ¿De acuerdo?

-Esto no lo hago por ti ¿Lo sabes? –Arnie le miro molesto –No estoy a tus servicios, Lloyd

La pelinegra sonrió maliciosamente –Ya lo sé pero….aun así me estas ayudando a hacer todo esto más fácil –Dijo tranquilamente

-Eres de lo peor, ¿Tus amigas saben que eres tan traicionera?

-Vamos por favor, como si tú no usaras a la gente

-¿Acaso sirven para algo más?

-Eso mismo digo yo, Arnie –Sonrió aún más –Bueno nos vemos

-Estas más loca que yo Rhonda Lloyd pero tú también serás una pieza útil de mi tablero de ajedrez –Sonrió mientras ingresaba a la preparatoria listo para hacerse una vez más la víctima, algo que siempre supo hacer.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 ** _Lamento mucho mi ausencia pero estuve teniendo de todo, enfermedades, presion laboral, presion escolar, ya que presente mi segundo examen de certificacion internacional en teatro musical y pues estaba presionada por eso tambien, en fin pero aqui sigo y seguire moria por volver a escribir pero no queria hacerlo de manera express y que no les gustara ;D_**

 _ **espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capitulo, ahora seguiremos con la misma dinamica y no se apuren que de aqui a diciembre seguire actualizando en dias especificos actualizare otros fics, pero diaramente actualizare el fic ganador por el que voten en la semana ;D**_

 ** _Al dia de hoy comenzaran las votaciones y valdran doble votacion por hoy asi que voten jejeje y mil gracias por sus hermosos reviews que me animan a seguir escribiendo asi que no se olviden de dejarlos, siempre leo todos ;D tambien por su paciencia conmigo :D :3_**

 _ **¿MISMOS PADRES? 0%**_

 _ **AMNESIA 0%**_

 _ ** _ADOLESCENCIA 0_ %**_

 _ **EL DIARIO DE ARNOLD 0%**_

 _ **EL RENACER DE NUESTRO AMOR 0%**_

 _ **HECHIZOS DE AMOR 0%**_

 _ **LA VIDA DE LOS SHORTMAN 0%**_

 _ **ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO, SOLO HAY UN PASO 0%**_

 _ **HELGA-CENICIENTA 0%**_

 _ **RESCATAME 0%**_

 _ **UNA PROMESA DE AMOR 0%**_

 _ **VERDAD O RETO. 0%**_

* * *

 _ **voten por su fic favorito por favor jejeje**_

 _ **bueno espero que les haya gustado**_

 _ **saludos lindo dia**_


	11. CAPITULO 10 LA MUERTE EN VIDA I

...

* * *

 **CAPITULO 10 LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE ARNOLD VS EL ORGULLO DE HELGA II**

* * *

 _ **El orgullo solo es un maldito obstáculo inútil en las relaciones, en realidad el orgullo debería ser lo último que se tome en cuenta cuando se ama a una persona pero ¿Qué si en realidad es necesario el orgullo? A veces es necesario pero no es vital para el amor y menos la desconfianza que se da a causa del orgullo, todo tiene una reacción a una acción, muchas veces pensamos que lo mejor de ser orgullosos es que la gente no puede lastimarte porque no llega a tocar esa parte sensible de tu ser pero ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre orgullo y fuerza sentimentalmente?**_

 _ **Las líneas entre sentimientos mutuos son muy delgadas como el amor y el odio, el orgullo y dignidad, la frialdad con la dureza, son sentimientos similares pero nunca serán los mejores ni son los correctos, el rencor en el corazón mata lentamente en vida a la persona, pero el estar muerta en vida porque lentamente te van quitando la fuerza vital para evitar que alguien más sufra, es lo peor que puede pasar, el sacrificio tampoco es la mejor opción, menos pensar que debes resolverlo todo a tu modo y nunca recibir ayuda por un orgullo que se vuelve en una amargada lucha por demostrar que eres fuerte cuando en realidad eres orgulloso.**_

 _ **A.P.S.**_

* * *

Esto era más que increíble ¿Qué otra cosa pasaría aquel día? Tenía que estar castigado nuevamente después de clases, lo peor que podría haber pasado era que marcaron a su casa, también estaría castigado por el resto de su vida en casa.

Todo estaba mal.

Miro a su alrededor cuando ingreso a la clase de literatura pero no la encontró, aquello tampoco estaba bien, porque sabía que Arnie andaba fuera de esta clase, estuvo con él en la dirección tan solo unos minutos antes de que el receso comenzara pero…comenzaba a cansarse, el orgullo Pataki estaba colmando su paciencia, no sabía a donde pararía todo esto pero estaba seguro de algo, no sabía si soportaría más, pero todo era su culpa.

-Señor Shortman ¿Ingresara o se quedara como tonto mirándonos?

-Lo lamento señor Lane ya voy

-Bien chicos… -No siguió escuchando el rubio al profesor, solo pensaba en Helga.

.

.

.

En una aula bastante distante de todos donde había clase en ese momento se encontraba la rubia sollozando, asqueada por todo lo que representaba aquel sacrificio que tenía que hacer, pero también estaba llegando a su punto máximo de paciencia estaba harta, en realidad estaba hasta la coronilla de que Arnie hiciera lo que quisiera con ella, ella era Helga G. Pataki nadie la manipulaba.

Lo empujo lejos de ella, rompiendo así el beso.

-¿En qué quedamos Helga hermosa?

-No puedo –Dijo la rubia apretando los puños y tomando con ambos brazos el suéter para cubrirse de nuevo y lo mejor que pudiera el cuello.

-Helga comienzo a perder la paciencia –Dijo el rubio acercándose pero Helga lo volvió a intentar alejar pero este la tomo de las muñecas azotándola en la pared –Dije que le bajes mi pequeña leona

Helga lo miro furiosa –Déjame tu a mí, ¿Qué no entiendes el asco que me das?

-Arnold la…

-No me importa ¿Qué tampoco lo entiendes?

-¿Segura?

-Si

-Bueno –Marco a un teléfono soltando el agarre de la rubia –Hola Wolf –Dijo poniendo el altavoz y Helga pudiera escuchar a Wolfang por este

-¿Qué tal amigo, como estas?

-Pues veras mi primo me dio otra golpiza, comienzo a hartarme

-¿El cabezón hizo eso?

-Si pero no fue solo el por eso pudieron pegarme, su amigo Gerald también –Helga abrió los ojos asustada -¿No crees que se merecen un escarmiento?

-Claro que si, quien se meta con mi amigo se mete conmigo ¿Cuándo se las doy? ¿Hoy? Tú dime

-Pues me encantaría que fuera hoy, disfrutare mucho el espectáculo, Wolf, además estaría genial que unos días se fueran al hospital… ¿No?

-Ja Jajaja eres un genio pero siempre dejamos a nuestros rivales moribundos así que no tenías que pedirlo ¿a qué hora salen?

-Arnie –Interrumpió la rubia mirándolo suplicante –Por favor

-Espera Wolf creo que obtendré algo a cambio de que no le hagan nada a esos idiotas –Miro a la rubia divertido –Alguien quiere negociar

-De acuerdo pero comparte también con nosotros ¿No te olvides de tus amigos?

-Claro que no, después te hablo. –Se acercó a la rubia -¿Y bien?

Helga sin decir nada bajo sus brazos y cerró los ojos fuertemente para el rubio entendiera que podía seguir, este rio por lo bajo antes de acercarla por la cintura –Lo que pensé, eres mía –Volvió a besarla con bastante brusquedad provocando que la joven gimiera de dolor sin proponérselo, algo que excito a Arnie, le encantaba siempre tener el poder en sus relaciones, lentamente volvió a colocar su mano cerca del pecho de la rubia atrayéndola.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de que el timbre del cambio de clases había sonado ni de que una persona los miraba con una enorme tristeza en sus ojos al ver la escena final donde ella accedía sin ninguna resistencia.

Arnie bajo la mano hasta llegar a la entrepierna de la rubia, quien se paralizo al instante y lo empujo levemente lejos para cortar con el beso que la asqueaba –Arnie…no…

-Me gustas y solo voy a tocar –Metió mas su mano hasta llegar más hacia la parte húmeda de la rubia, quien al sentirlo quiso gritar y huir de ahí pero no podía, Arnold, Gerald no…no podía –Helga ¿eres virgen? –La rubia quien miraba al otro lado lo miro sonrojada ¿Cómo diablos hacia esa pregunta? –Por tu mirada imagino que sí, eso es realmente emocionante, soy el primero en tocarte así, eso es un halago

-Basta –Dijo empujándolo

-No –La beso nuevamente tocando esta vez el pecho de la joven quien por instinto lo empujo de nuevo -¡¿Qué….?! –Pero su reclamo quedo ahogado

-Arnold primo ¿Qué haces aquí? Espiándonos ¿eh?

Arnold miraba con dolor y decepción a Helga, quien bajo la mirada sonrojada, Arnie la acerco más de la cintura hacia él, eso solo provoco la molestia del otro rubio –Helga –La llamo pero esta no lo miro -¿Estas bien?

-Claro…si

-¿Segura?

-Está conmigo primo –Intervino Arnie –Estábamos ocupados

-Debo irme –Dijo la rubia tomando la mochila y alejándose de Arnie aprovechando la oportuna interrupción de Arnold

-Helga –Arnold la tomo del brazo cuando iba a salir –Necesito…

-Lo siento pero llevo prisa –Se zafo saliendo lo más rápido del lugar, el rubio miro con molestia a su primo

-Déjala en paz

-¿Acaso la viste muy forzada? –Sonrió burlonamente –Mejor tu aléjate de mi novia, Arnold

Arnold no añadió nada solo lo vio salir, aquello no estaba haciéndole ningún bien, debía hablar con Helga y debía hacerlo de una buena vez antes de terminar volviéndose loco de celos, dolor y frustración, también porque debía sacar lo que tenía dentro y ya lo estaba matando, el amor era un fuego que lentamente lo consumía por dentro estaba gritando llamaradas de alerta de que debía salir.

.

.

.

Jacqueline miraba tristemente las fotografías de la pequeña rubia que siempre estaba de malas pero que parecía en ocasiones feliz, mostrando un poco de debilidad, se parecía tanto a ellos, tanto a Bob.

-¿Imaginas a que vine verdad?

Bob Pataki miraba a la rubia mientras sorbía un poquito de su taza de té –Lo imagine desde la primera vez que te vi de nuevo

-Mi intención no es lastimarla

-Lo se

-¿Por qué no la sacaste de la casa?

-Sé que parece estúpido para todos pero…Miriam por ahora tendría las de ganar por la casa y yo….ni eso tengo

-Pero tú mantienes la casa, Miriam no hace más que tomar por lo que me has dicho

-No siempre…solo cuando está deprimida

-Según lo que dijo Olga

-Olga casi no está, no debes fiarte por alguien que casi no ve la realidad de las cosas

-Ella dijo que Helga estaba mal ¿Es mentira?

-No del todo –Suspiro dejando a un lado la taza –Lo que ocurre es que Miriam le pego una vez en una de sus borracheras, cuando perdió el control a la mañana siguiente pero según lo que me ha dicho Helga no ha sido el caso ahorita.

-Pero puede volver a hacerlo, debemos…

-Jacqueline no puedes decirle nada

-Pero…

-Comprende el golpe duro que ella tendrá, no por favor…

-Necesito que ella lo sepa y…

-No por ahora, no está lista, yo se lo diré a su debido tiempo –Se puso de pie –Pronto conseguiré un departamento solo debo esperar un poco más para que se cierren los negocios y la empresa tenga más liquidez, sabes que a mi hija le he dicho que sigo en el hotel pero en realidad ya no salgo de Pataki's Bippers –Dijo bajando la mirada avergonzado

-Lo lamento

-No le digas nada, esperemos un poco más hasta que ella ya esté lejos de Miriam y de sus reacciones ¿De acuerdo?

-Bien

-Nos vemos Jacqueline –La miro y por un momento esa hermosa conexión que tenían cuando eran jóvenes volvió, Bob la miraba con dulzura y amor, amor que tuvo que enterrar cuando se vio obligado a aceptar sus responsabilidades pero que nunca pudo matar y que ahora por eso se encontraba en esta terrible situación.

Jacqueline por su parte nunca había logrado olvidarlo ni olvidar todo lo que había pasado pero el pasado era pasado siempre se lo repetía y debía enfocarse en su presente para su futuro y también por el bien de quienes amaba.

.

.

.

Arnold se encontraba en aquella habitación, donde miles de veces escalo para poder dejarle cosas que la rubia, su rubia necesitaba pero ahora lo hacía para poder hablar con ella, huyo del durante el resto del día y huyo también pese a sus insistentes llamados, pues bien ahora no lo haría.

-Creo que me debes una conversación ¿No Geraldine?

Helga se sobresaltó al encontrarse en su alcoba con nadie más que con Arnold, quien le miraba con una mirada llena de desesperación e intensidad que provocaron estremecimiento en la rubia, quien no tuvo ni tiempo de responder porque.

-Helga oye niña cuantas veces… -Miriam se quedó sorprendida y molesta viendo al rubio que estaba en la habitación que estaba frente a ella -¡¿Qué demonios…?!

-¡¿Arnold?! –Cuestiono otra persona detrás de Miriam.

Helga quedo helada sin saber que decir, en ese momento solo deseaba por una vez en su vida no haber sido tan estúpidamente orgullosa para no escuchar a Arnoldo en la escuela, tal vez si lo hubiera hecho esto no estaría pasando.

 _"_ _Trágame tierra"_ pensó mientras miraba con susto a su madre quien ya estaba más que verde del coraje y la otra persona con una mirada confusa y de preocupación.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **muchas gracias por su paciencia y su apoyo en mis fics, lamento como ya comente haberme tardado pero aqui sigo y seguire jejeje no abandonare ninguno de mis fics ;D ya lo saben jejeje**_

 _ **espero que este nuevo capitulo de esta historia les guste ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	12. CAPITULO 11 LA MUERTE EN VIDA II

...

* * *

 **CAPITULO 11 ARNIE SHORTMAN VA AL PSIQUIATRA**

* * *

 ** _A veces la vida nos pone obstáculos que no podemos entender, que siempre preguntamos ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nos pone pruebas que nos llevan al punto de desear morir? Realmente ¿Tan mala persona hemos sido? La verdad de todo esto es que no tiene nada que ver cómo nos portamos lo que llega a nosotros, porque simplemente son situaciones que de una u otra forma provocamos nosotros mismos o nuestra familia._**

 ** _La diferencia es hacer o no hacer, ser o no ser, esa es la maldita cuestión, realmente nosotros podemos decidir sobre nosotros mismos nadie más ni siquiera debemos ser tan buenos samaritanos como Arnoldo, aunque no es que seamos egoístas pensando solo en nuestra felicidad, pero ¿Qué acaso no debemos buscar nuestra felicidad? Es eso lo que nos dicen los padres, que debemos ser felices, aunque también dicen que es nuestra obligación estudiar pero realmente ¿es una obligación? No debería serlo._**

 ** _Es que nada debe ser una condena en esta vida y todo debería de ser un placer, porque ¿Acaso no estamos aquí para ser felices? Entonces ¿Por qué a veces somos tan complacientes? Se debe obediencia a tu familia (padres) pero ¿No le debes más obediencia a tu corazón? Entonces ¿Por qué nadie lo hace?_**

 ** _La respuesta es que somos los seres más amorosos y el amor es la mayor debilidad de todo, no porque este mal, si no que a veces ¿Qué harías para proteger a quienes amas? ¿No darías tu vida? ¿No estarías muerta en vida como yo, por defender o proteger a quienes te rodean? Aunque a veces no lo merezcan, pero… ¿Podrías vivir con la culpa de que pudiste hacer algo para evitarlo y no lo hiciste por egoísmo? Aunque en realidad ellos sean egoístas, el gran misterio de la vida, es un maldito bosque lleno de espinas que te golpean una y otra vez, ¿Sera necesario sangrar? ¿O es que a veces nos gusta sangrar?_**

 ** _H.G.P._**

* * *

En ese momento deseaba tanto ser invisible tan invisible como lo era cuando tenía nueve años y mis padres olvidaban mis cumpleaños, cuando estaban tan inmersos en sus problemas como para poder preocuparse por su pequeña hija de nueve años, era mejor estar viendo como ambos discutían pero a la vez se ignoraban, por lo menos todos juntos, sin tener que pasar por esto ni por otras cosas, como que no tenga a su padre cerca la única persona que sabía a veces de lo que le hablaba y le prestaba un poco de atención a veces.

Pero Miriam si no estaba "dormida" entonces estaba más interesada en su propia felicidad que para ver lo que ella necesitaba y ahora no sabía ¿Qué mosca le picaba como para ir a su alcoba a esas horas? Se supone que estaría tirada en su cama por la borrachera de la noche anterior pero tenía la respuesta a espaldas de Miriam.

-¿Qué significa esto Helga?

-¿Arnold, porque estas en la habitación de mi hermanita?

Arnold estaba tan preocupado y rojo como Helga también deseando no haberse atrevido a entrar ese día a enfrentarla, la acababa de meter en serios problemas lo sabía por la mirada de terror que le había lanzado a Miriam, pero también se veía molesta con el cuándo lo vio al despertar por la voz de su hermana.

-Yo…solo…

-Arnoldo vino a hacer un trabajo conmigo –Dijo rápidamente la rubia interrumpiéndolo

-¿Por qué no me avisas, Helga? No puedes meter así nada más a un joven a tu alcoba, tu eres una señorita y…

-No tiene nada de malo, además somos compañeros desde el jardín de niños pero estoy segura que no lo recuerdas porque no te intereso nunca, ¿Verdad? –Observo como la mirada de su madre se oscurecía pero sabía que con Olga y Arnold presente no haría nada, debía aprovechar para sacar un poco del odio y coraje que la estaban consumiendo por dentro o pronto moriría.

-No es correcto aun así y…

-¿Qué les parece si hacen el trabajo abajo, Arnold? –Pregunto Olga interrumpiendo a su mama, pero esta solo sonrió dulcemente

-Si será lo mejor.

Helga bajo con Arnold detrás, mientras Olga iba detrás de ellos pero su madre se quedó absorta en sus pensamientos antes de dirigirse a su alcoba.

-Bueno espero que te quedes a probar las galletas que había horneado para Helga, Arnold

-Claro, Olga, gracias

-No es necesario, tal vez lo mejor será que te vayas, Arnoldo

-Pero debemos aun discutir sobre la "tarea", Helga

Arnold sonrío maliciosamente mientras que la rubia lo miraba asesinamente, le había dado el arma a Arnold para poder estar con ella a solas en su casa, se había atado la soga ella sola.

-Bien

Arnold sonrío dulcemente mientras sacaba un cuaderno de la mochila que traía en el hombro, para poder disimular ante la hermana de su amada rubia.

.

.

.

En una pequeña oficina se encontraba frente a ella un joven de aspecto muy parecido a su preferido paciente ya, pero a diferencia de Arnold este joven se veía de una manera diferente no sabía cómo explicarlo pero le daba un pequeño escalofrió la mirada que el rubio le estaba regalando con una sonrisa tímida pero fingida.

-Bien Arnie, hemos hablado todo este tiempo de tus padres y la vida en la granja –Llevaban una sesión bastante aburrida y trivial desde hace 20 minutos –Pero no me has contado ¿Por qué sientes que tu primo te odia? Esas fueron tus palabras frente a la señorita Hole.

-Es la verdad

-¿Por qué?

Arnie la miro con molestia ¿Cómo si no entendiera lo obvio? Además nunca había ido con un loquero ¿Por qué lo enviaban a él? Arnold debería estar allí no él.

-Es más que obvio que le gusta mi novia

-¿Quién es tu novia? –Pregunto con interés Jacqueline sonriéndole dulcemente

-La mejor de toda la escuela –Sonrió orgulloso –Helga Geraldine Pataki

-¿De verdad? Hablemos de eso Arnie, ¿Cómo es tu relación con Helga?

-Bien como todas las relaciones –Dijo molesto -¿Eso que tiene que ver?

-Tal vez de ahí venga el problema del porque Arnold te ha pegado dos veces ya en poco tiempo ¿No lo crees?

-No… mi primo siempre me ha tenido envidia, desde que somos niños, es porque siempre he sido mejor y más interesante que él.

-¿De verdad?

-¿Acaso no me cree? –Pregunto haciendo que Jacqueline se avergonzara, su pregunta sonó mas sarcástica que de interés, no podía darse el lujo de que sus sentimientos por los otros interviniera con Arnie, si quería ayudarlos debía saber cómo pensaba este joven y ser totalmente imparcial y profesional pero le costaba sobre todo por esa persona.

-Claro que te creo, Arnie ¿Cómo te sientes por ello? Es decir desde que eras niño, imagino que debe ser difícil tener a un primo tan cercano que no te aprecie y lo contrario que te deteste y siempre quiera lo tuyo ¿No?

-Si aunque la verdad por eso no venía mucho con mis abuelos y Arnold tampoco iba a la granja, así que…casi no teníamos que estarnos viendo pero lo que los demás decían era algo frustrante, yo nunca le hice nada y la vez que vine para verlo puso a todos sus compañeros en mi contra y se enojó cuando Lila, la niña que le gustaba fue amable conmigo y estuvimos saliendo, tanto se enojó que no le importo usar a una de sus compañeras para que Lila volviera a fijarse en él, me dejo por su culpa

-¿Y qué ocurrió? ¿Regresaste a la granja?

-Si aunque no antes de que terminara mi estancia aquí, solo que no fue por falta de ganas, ni mías ni de mis padres, porque incluso mis abuelos me ignoraban por su culpa, pero Helga ahí la conocí fue de lo más dulce y tierna se acercó a mí a preguntarme que había pasado con Lila, entonces le conté todo, ella se portó tan bien conmigo dese ese momento pero Arnold volvió a estar molesto y no entendía porque ¿Si le gustaba Lila porque se enojaba de que estuviera con Helga?

-Tal vez le gustaba y tú no te diste cuenta ¿No?

-No, el me lo dijo muchas veces le gustaba Lila

-¿Te conto eso?

-Si…no éramos unidos pero siempre se la pasaba hablando de Lila, hasta que le pregunte y me dijo que era la niña de la que estaba enamorado y que no se me ocurriera acercarme a ella, pero fue inevitable, Lila quiso hablarme

-No tuvo que necesariamente pasar algo entre ustedes si no querían, ¿Por qué decidiste salir con ella? ¿Para desquitarte de tu primo?

-No, porque….ella…ella también me gusto

.

.

.

En casa de la rubia.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Arnoldo?

-Ahora ya me llamas por mi apodo ¿Ya se te paso el enojo? –Error un gran error decir eso pero antes de que ella volviera hablar –Estoy jugando Helga, realmente esa apuesta fue hace años cuando mi primo vino por última vez y solo fue porque quería molestarme

-¿Molestarte?

-Si

.

.

.

-Quiso jugar con ella pese a que esa apuesta tiene años, está loco, obsesionado con ella porque descubrió que Helga cuando era niña le gustaba.

-¿Y ya no?

-No, ella me lo ha dicho además desde que me conoció hemos estado en contacto y siempre en sus cartas me decía lo bien que se sentía conmigo y el cariño que me tenía.

-¿Por qué lo retaste con esa apuesta?

-Porque él se burló cuando le dije que Helga me gustaba

-¿Enserio? –Se sorprendió Jacqueline al conocer eso, no creía capaz a Arnold de eso.

-Si, por lo que lo rete a que no podía conocer un poco más a Helga de una u otra forma cual fuese, pero que no podría darse ni siquiera cuenta de la gran y hermosa joya que tenía enfrente sin terminar enamorado.

-¿Obviamente acepto?

-Por supuesto, lo moleste y le dije cobarde hasta que accedió, mi primo nunca rechaza una apuesta porque su orgullo es mayor que lo demás.

-Pero eso fue hace mucho entonces…

-Arnold nunca olvida y Helga no callo tan fácilmente en sus redes para ser su amiga, por lo que Arnold no lograba acercarse tanto a ella como para decirme lo que realmente yo ya sabía, lo siguió hasta hoy y más lejos, no sabía que pretendería incluso hacer que ella se enamorara de él, pero no lo logro obviamente, porque me quiere a mí.

-¿Estás enamorado desde niño de ella, cierto?

-Si

-¿Por qué?

.

.

.

-¿Por qué querría Arnie molestarte?

-Porque… -Miro a la rubia con algo de vergüenza pero termino suspirando –Porque Arnie pensaba que tú y yo éramos algo

-Pero no lo éramos solo fue para que tu consiguieras la estúpida atención de Lila

-Sí, pero él no lo sabía y…

-¿Qué?

-Helga mi primo está loco

-Que novedad –Dijo sarcásticamente

-No…hablo enserio

-Eso ya lo sabía, dime algo que no sepa Arnoldo

-Es que… -Se levantó para ver si Olga y su madre seguían en la cocina antes de mirar seriamente a la rubia –Está obsesionado contigo

-¿Crees que no lo es?

-Es enserio, Helga, te diré…esa apuesta nació a raíz de que comenzó a molestarme diciendo que no te merecía, que no sabía la grandiosa joya que tenía enfrente de mí y que era un total ciego…que te alejaría de mi….porque eras suya –Arnold quedo frente a ella mirándola con dulzura –No…no pude quedarme callado, Helga y…le dije que nunca le harías caso, porque…porque no tendrías ojos para alguien como él.

Helga se sonrojo levemente -¿Por qué dijiste eso?

-Porque…porque me molesto como hablaba sobre ti…como un objeto –Suspiro –Hay cosas que no diré porque no valen la pena pero confía en mi…él no es bueno Helga, nunca lo fue

-Entonces ¿La apuesta…?

-Apostamos quien se podría acercar a la verdadera Helga G. Pataki –Bajo la mirada avergonzado –Sé que no fue correcto e incluso cuando tuvo que irse al día siguiente inesperadamente pensé que no seguiríamos con esa estupidez así que…que lo olvide

-¿Olvidaste?

-No fue importante para mí, porque yo no…no tenía nada que conocerte, porque ya te conocía y en cambio Arnie solo quiso hacerme sentir mal o en desventaja por su inseguridad de el mismo.

-¿Y lo de Romeo?

.

.

.

-He sido su Romeo para ella siempre, desde aquella vez que interpretamos esos papeles hace años –Sonrió dulcemente al perderse en sus pensamientos –Me pareció buena idea acercarme recientemente con ese anónimo por computadora para conocerla mejor, a lo mejor no sé, se guardaba cosas para no preocuparme

Aquello sí que sorprendió a Jacqueline ya que no era la primera vez que oía algo así y lo peor de todo era que era exactamente lo mismo que había escuchado de labios de otro joven, además Arnie miraba a la nada y movía nerviosamente los dedos, su mirada perdida no parecía buena.

-¿Le pediste ser tu novia cuando le revelaste la verdad de Romeo? Supongo

Arnie despertó de su ensueño y miro a la rubia sonriéndole algo malicioso –Si

.

.

.

Olga había interrumpido la pequeña platica entre ellos para llevarles comida, sándwiches de Pastrami el favorito de Helga y que nunca olvidaba cocinar cuando estaba en casa, según le dijo a Arnold, Helga solo rodo los ojos, pero la vio sonreír levemente, y las galletas que había prometido con un vaso de su especial frappe, Helga comió un poco de su sándwich y solo una galleta ya que últimamente no tenía apetito, realmente la vida no era sonriente como le sonreía a su hermana mayor, al menos ella no tuvo que vivir todo lo que había pasado en casa desde que era niña.

No vivió el infierno que ella tuvo que soportar por no tener a donde más ir. Comieron un momento en silencio, sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada. Hasta que Helga volvió a preguntar algo que no la dejaba en paz.

-Y… ¿Entonces porque nació Romeo? ¿Por qué contactarme por medio de un anónimo?

-Yo quise acercarme a ti, porque pese a que éramos amigos, notaba que no me contabas todo –Dijo algo dolido –Perdóname si te molesto pero es que realmente deseaba y necesitaba saber que todo estaba bien en todos los aspectos y descubrir si algo no me decías

-Y ahora lo sabes todo –Dijo bajando la mirada avergonzada

-Podríamos hacer algo con ese problema, Helga, no estás sola

-Mi mama siempre ha dejado el alcohol por un día cuando viene Olga como ahora pero en cuanto Olga se vaya, ella volverá a lo mismo, nunca cambia –Suspiro tristemente –Le importa demasiado que Olga no la vea así pero…¿Y yo? Yo no importo claramente

-Claro que importas, a mí me importas mucho

Helga se volvió a sonrojar –Gracias pero…pero…

-¿Qué pasa con Arnie? ¿Me dirás?

-Es que…

-Helga hoy vi algo y… -Tomo su mano –No me gusto

-No puedo

-¿Por qué?

-Arnold mejor vete

-Pero…

-Vete por favor

-No…tienes que decirme ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Yo…no puedo porque…

-¡¿Por qué?!

Helga miro a Arnold sorprendida no lo había visto nunca así, estaba molesto y en sus esmeralda incluso se veía una sombra llena de molestia o celos ¿Acaso era eso? No, no podía ser eso ¿O sí?

-Helga… por favor

-Yo…

-¿Acaso te gusta?

-…

-¿Lo amas?

-…

-Respóndeme por favor, mírame

Helga miro una vez más esa hermosa mirada que la ponía de cabeza con su sola presencia en sus zafiros, no podía evitarlo lo amaba tanto.

-Yo… -Dijo nerviosa por la cercanía del rubio.

-Aquella vez… -Se acercó un poco más –En Industrias Futuro…dijiste algo y…necesito…necesito saber si…si aún lo sientes –El corazón de Helga dio un vuelco, ni siquiera pregunto si era verdad, si no que preguntaba si aún sentía algo por el ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Se había contagiado de la enfermedad loca de Arnie? –Porque yo…

Arnold estaba tan cerca…sus labios podían rosarse ya, sus ojos estaban cerrándose lentamente y el aliento estaba acariciando con dulzura en sus pieles estremeciéndolos, sus corazones latiendo como uno mismo, esa conexión que siempre había existido en ellos pero ninguno de los dos hubiera admitido antes, una cercanía así no la habían conseguido por uno o por el otro pero…

-¡Helga abre la maldita puerta! ¡¿Qué no escuchas?!

La rubia se sobresaltó al escuchar el grito de su madre desde la cocina y se puso de pie inmediatamente alejándose del rubio y de sus labios tentadores que le incitaban a llenarse del néctar de la vida, este solo sonrío tristemente pero se puso de pie para ir con ella para ver quién era.

El tomo el picaporte de la puerta antes de que la rubia lo hiciera, sonriéndole dulcemente antes de abrir, le susurro en el oído –Helga…necesitamos hablar de esto –Ella se sonrojo -¿Crees que puedas salir conmigo, mañana? –Helga sintió que se hacía gelatina en ese momento, por lo que solo asintió mientras pasaba saliva, Arnold sonrío satisfecho y abrió la puerta que hizo que toda su pequeña burbuja de felicidad que había logrado tener con ella se desvaneciera al ver a la persona de afuera.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! –Dijeron ambos mirándose como si pudieran matarse con la mirada, Helga solo miraba con nerviosismo uno al otro, en cualquier momento podría pasar algo, y estaba cansada de esta situación. Pero ¿Qué hacer? Ella estaba entre la espada y la pared. Una cosa u otra. Todo es un sacrificio en la vida, ¿será verdad?

* * *

Hola queridos lectores

mil disculpas de verdad mil disculpas perdonenme he dejado abandonados mis fics pero realmente pasaron mil cosas entre enfermedades (tuve bronquitis) dos meses enferma de gripa, apenas voy saliendo, concierto de pro-becas para la escuela en donde estoy y el trabajo donde pro cierto ha estado muy pesado porque mi jefe anda histerico jajaja

pero aqui sigo y quiero aprovechar para decirles esto, no voy a abandonar ningun fic, ninguno los estare actualizando nuevamente y por cierto espero que el nuevo capitulo les guste despues de un rato de no actualizar despues de todo esto me quede sin inspiracion la verdad :( y no queria escribir asi, pero hoy creo que regreso jejeje :D

Olusum annavi linda quiero agradecerte mcuho todos tus hermosos reviews y tu apoyo en todo y por dejarme mensajes siempre leo todo y no te preocupes realmente se que me desapareci en estos meses pero espero que ya todo vaya nuevamente mejor sobretodo en la salud y el trabajo, aqui ando de nuevo espero que este nuevo cap te guste y no te decepcione :D

ELISA LUCIA V 2016 asi es de echo aqui sabemos y confirmamos que arnie esta muy mal de la cabeza jeejejeje esepro que te siga gustando gracias por tu review :D

ginn19 hola muchas gracias y bienvenida a este fic jejejej espero que te siga gustando gracias por leerlo :D no dejare mis fics, me tarde algo en actualizar pero no voy a dejar ninguno de mis fics de eso esten seguros. saludos

mil gracias a todos y ahora comencemos de nuevo les parece?

voten por el fic que quieran que se publique diaramente la semana que entra, esta semana actualizare todos.

espero sus votos y hermosos reviews :D ustedes me inspiran a seguir escribiendo sus mensajes son muy importantes por eso para mi :D

 ** _¡VOTOS TRIPLES POR HOY!_**

 _ **asi que voten**_

 _ **RESCATAME 0%**_

 _ **HELGA CENICIENTA 0%**_

 _ **ADOLESCENCIA 0%**_

 _ **AMNESIA 0%**_

 _ **MISMOS PADRES 0%**_

 _ **EL DIARIO DE ARNOLD 0%**_

 _ **UNA PROMESA DE AMOR 0%**_

 _ **VERDAD O RETO 0%**_

 _ **HECHIZOS DE AMOR 0%**_

 _ **LA VIDA DE LOS SHORTMAN 0%**_

 _ **EL RENACER DE NUESTRO AMOR 0%**_

 ** _ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO 0%_**

 ** _El viernes dare a conocer el ganador ;D_**

 ** _saludos y lindo inicio de semana :D_**


	13. CAPITULO 12 OPERACION ARNIE I

**...**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 12 EL INFIERNO ARDE**

* * *

 _ **Cada que miro hacia el horizonte, puedo darme cuenta de lo que había esperado en la verdosa pradera de tu mirada, aquella que me llenaba de luz y felicidad involuntariamente comencé a desear más y más, se volvió una rutina una adicción, que pecado tan grande cometí ¿Para tener el castigo de la abstenía a tus labios? ¿Qué tan impuro puede ser alguien para mantenerse en constante castigo lejos de la luz?**_

 _ **Miro una vez más aquel atardecer donde me pierdo en la verde esmeralda de tu ser, donde no hay más que bañarse en el estanque de tu alma, que me recibe con brazos abiertos pese a ser impuro ante tanta pureza y luz, es increíble que finalmente los frutos del fruto prohibido tuvieran efectos de manera errónea e impura, pero ahora que soy impura también ¿Cómo puedo anhelar tu aroma? ¿Cómo puedo volar hacia a ti si las alas de Angel no fueron hechas para mí?**_

 _ **El infierno no es abajo, el infierno está aquí presente entre nosotros cuando soy afortunada de ser espectador de tal hermosa vista, dichosos mis ojos que pueden verte pero a la vez sangran por el temor de no encontrar ese brillo que daba vida a mi alma, ojos puerta del infierno ahora solo son flamas ardientes que impureza hay en ellos dios, tortura el ver tan dulzura y néctar de la vida, pura como el universo y fuera del alcance de alguien como yo, oh maravilloso universo, luna amada plateada dame esa luz para que guie mi corazón y pueda devolverme la vida en este infierno que ahora me atormenta, esta abstinencia que está matando por dentro mi alma, este delirio que ahora tengo por la falta del néctar dulce de sus labios, las puertas al cielo que ahora serán selladas por siempre ante un ser impuro como yo.**_

 _ **Oh, que dichosa aquella luz plateada que contemplas como nunca lo harías por alguien como yo, dichosa las estrellas que pueden velar por ti y seguirte a donde vayas, bendito el cielo que puede envolverte para soñar despierto, desdichado este corazón que ahora se desangra por tu amor, en este insaciable infierno.**_

 _ **H.G.P**_

* * *

Helga solo miraba a Arnie quien a su vez miraba con molestia a su primo quien inconsciente o consiente tenía la mano aun sobre el brazo de ella, trato de zafarlo pero al parecer Arnold tenía más fuerza de lo que una vez creyó, por lo que dejo de luchar.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Arnie?

-Vine a ver a mi novia, ¿Tu qué haces aquí primo?

Las palabras "Novia" retumbaban en las mentes de ambos rubios, Helga trato de no ver a Arnold y este solo miraba con molestia a su primo y pese a que las dagas en su corazón eran una tortura decidió ignorarlas –No creo que sea un buen momento ella y yo estábamos…

-¡Arnie! Cariño pasa adelante –Miriam había aparecido por atrás de ambos rubios y empujando nada suave al rubio que había permanecido firme para no dejar pasar a su primo, la mujer lo jalo para dentro de la casa.

-Hola Miriam

 _"_ _¡¿Miriam?! ¿Ahora son íntimos amigos o cómo?"_ se preguntó la rubia cruzándose de brazos y viendo como el rubio traía consigo una botella de licor.

-¿Cómo estas corazón?

-Bien gracias –Enseño la botella y Miriam parecía haber visto un billete de muchos ceros, sus pupilas parecían a punto de salirse y tomo la botella con una sonrisa feliz como una niña ante un caramelo favorito –Un presente

-Gracias hijo, ¿quieres quedarte a cenar ahora sí?

-De hecho solo venía a darle esto y saludar a mi novia

Miriam grito de felicidad provocando que la rubia temiera más de lo que ya había temido.

-Eso es fantástico –Dijo como si hubiera ganado el nobel –Helga es hermosa ¿Verdad?

-Si aunque lo que no entiendo es que hace con mi primo

-¿Es tu primo? –Pregunto Miriam distraída ya con la botella

-Si Miriam, es el primo de Arnold, es decir que este tipo es su primo

-Oh, de acuerdo pero entonces las tareas debes hacerla con tu novio y no con el primo de este, recuerda querida no hacer cosas buenas que parezcan mala, porque…

-Si Miriam ya entendí – Helga rodo los ojos por lo que la adulta se acercó para jalar su brazo pero Arnold se interpuso.

-Bueno creo que nosotros nos vamos ¿No Arnie?

-Tu vete si quieres yo…

-Mama quiere que vengas a comer a la casa igual que mi tía –Dijo rápidamente el rubio –Nos esperan vámonos –Tomo a su primo del brazo para halarlo lejos de ambas rubias pero la mayor lo detuvo

-Arnie si lo que venias era a buscar a Helga la puedes llevar contigo para que puedan comer juntos ¿Qué te parece?

-¡¿Qué?! Oye pero y si yo no…

Miriam la fulmino con la mirada por lo que la rubia no replico más, no quería mas golpes pero estaba harta, la única salida era que su padre pronto fuera por ella.

-Excelente, vamos –Tomo a la rubia sin preguntarle y la halo hacia la salida sin esperar más por lo que Arnold tuvo que salir detrás de ellos.

-¡Arnie!

-No Arnold, sé que mi mama no iba a la casa de huéspedes porque salió a cenar con mi padre, por lo que mi casa esta vacía, pero oye gracias por facilitarme la salida con mi novia

-Ya Arnie –Dijo Helga tratando de zafarse

-Tú harás lo que diga si no quieres lo que ya sabes

-¡Basta Arnie! –Arnold dio un paso al frente para tratar de que soltara a la rubia

-Esta vez vengo listo, primo

De las oscuridades salieron unos jóvenes mayores que ellos, Helga sabía que se trataba de Wolfang y sus compinches eso no estaba bien, no podía permitirlo, pero ¿Qué debía hacer? Seguramente Arnie los llevo por la última golpiza que Arnold había puesto en su rostro, pero ¿No se lo merecía? Arnold nunca golpeaba a nadie y si lo hizo fue por ella y porque Arnie se lo merecía ¿O no?

-Arnold mejor vete –Murmuro la rubia como advertencia y dolor en su mirar, Arnold lo notaba, sabía que algo no estaba bien, ella pidiéndole que se fuera con ese brillo que detonaba que algo no estaba bien y estaba preocupada, de verdad preocupada, miro a su alrededor y entonces vio un puño que se estrelló en su quijada y el grito de Helga desgarrándole el corazón.

-¡Arnold!

-Vaya no sabía que era por ella por quien te estaba golpeando, Arnie

Wolfang sonrió satisfecho, Arnold solo trataba de levantar su cuerpo después de lo recibido y limpiándose el hilito de sangre que ahora cubría sus labios.

-Bueno ahora que sabes que es mi novia, no puedo seguir viendo a este merodeándole todo el tiempo ¿O sí?

-Te saldrá caro

-Solo que no moleste por unos días

-Bien

-¡No! –Helga quiso correr hacia Arnold para ser ella quien recibiera esa patada que fue directo al estómago del rubio quien pareció quedarse completamente sin aire. –Por favor –Miro a Arnie con ojos llorosos

-Eres patética Helga, después de tantos años lo amas ¿Aun?

-Eso no es lo importante –Murmuro la rubia algo avergonzada pero segura

Otro golpe de uno de los compinches de Wolfang, Arnold que aún no se recuperaba del todo de los otros golpes volvió a quedar en el suelo con un quejido ahogado en la patada reciente recibida.

-¿Qué es lo que estas dispuesta a darme a cambio?

Arnold escuchaba pese a estar aturdido, escucho a la perfección eso, por lo que sin saber bien de donde se levantó y se coló entre ambos con dificultad. –Nada…no te va a dar nada, primero debes matarme para que puedas hacerlo

-Arnold

-Vaya, te lo concedo –Dijo empujándolo con fuerza lejos pero Arnold antes de que quedara lejos, le soltó un puñetazo que alcanzo a darle en la quijada.

-Ahora si morirás –Dijo golpeándolo fuertemente de nuevo y esté tratando de defenderse se envolvió al cuerpo y trato de darle una patada pero Wolfang lo detuvo junto a otro, así Arnie pudo golpearlo una vez más en el rostro mientras lo detenían

-¡Basta! –Helga sentía que cada golpe era para ella, cada momento de dolor que estaban haciéndole pasar, era a ella quien en realidad estaba sintiéndolo no lo soporto más cuando vio que el rubio caía de nuevo al suelo y Arnie sacaba una navaja.

-Tu rostro nunca volverá a ser el de antes Arnold

-¡No! –Helga se puso enfrente de él, en medio de la daga que podría dañar más a su amado y este mismo quien abrió los ojos o lo que podía de estos, al ver que ella había quedado ahí interpuesta entre la vida y la muerte, por decirlo de un modo, aunque tampoco sabían que intenciones en el fondo había tenido Arnie.

-¡Helga!

La rubia abrió los ojos un poco más consciente de lo que había pasado y vio la cortada en el brazo derecho, este sangraba bastante, Arnie miraba con susto la mano de la rubia, quien le dejo de dar importancia después de unos segundos –No le hagas daño

-Debe…debemos ir al doctor

-Arnie ¿No me escuchas? Que Wolfang y los demás se vayan ¡Ahora!

Arnie la miraba sin entender ¿Cómo es que su herida le importaba un bledo y solo tenía ojos para su primo? Eso lo estaba haciendo enloquecer ¿Por qué no lo podía amar de esa forma a él? Solo a él, él no la despreciaría nunca…jamás…

-Helga… -Miro a Wolfang y le asintió con un golpe seco y este se retiró con los demás

-Gracias –Miro a Arnold que estaba tirado en el suelo aun pero estaba tratando de levantarse para ver a la rubia

-Helga, est…estas sangrando…debemos ir al doctor yo… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Helga solo sonrió dulcemente y le miro con todo el amor que llevaba dentro de su ser desde hacía tantos años –Daria la vida por lo que más amo –Murmuro suavemente y sin detenerse, si no lo decía en ese momento tal vez se arrepentiría después, Arnold la miro con sus verdes intensos, esa mirada que la llevaba impregnada en cada partícula de su ser, acariciándola con dulzura, con sensualidad, con pasión y que llenaba cada polo de su piel para poder arder en un baile de amor.

-Helga…

Acaricio con dulzura su rostro, con amabilidad pero a la vez eso hacía falta para que la chispa de posesión en ambos naciera, la amaba, dios la amaba tanto que estaba volviéndose loco frenético y no sabía cuándo podría detener lo que sentía, se sentía ahora con más derecho a ella, que no le gusto que Arnie se acercara tanto a ellos, deseaba gritarle que ella era solamente suya, que ella únicamente lo amaba a él, que no debía insistir pero en cada familia hay una oveja y Arnie era esa oveja, tan necia ante la verdad aunque estuviera en sus narices.

-Para la próxima no se detendrán, así que no te le acerques

-Lo hare, no me importa si he de morir prefiero que sea por defender este amor que nunca haber sabido lo que es –Dijo Arnold fulminándolo con la mirada esmeralda llameante, Helga casi literal podía verlas, eso la emociono tanto, Arnold defendiéndola y el amor que se tenían como siempre lo imagino pero ¿Qué caso tenía que muriera por amor y ella olvidarse del brillo celestial que alumbraba su vida? ¿Qué caso era vivir sin su sol? ¿Qué caso habría entonces en la vida sin la razón de su existencia?

Ninguna

Suspiro pesadamente aquella confesión lleno su ser de emoción y un segundo después vasto para volver al infierno –No, ya no volverá a pasar –Murmuro bajando la mirada –Arnie es mi novio, Arnold

Arnold sintió una cuchillada, como si esa daga hubiera volado nuevamente en el aire y colándose entre ellos hasta su corazón, dejándolo sin aire. –Helg…

-No podemos seguir así –Miro a Arnie –No volverá a pasar, solo por favor ya no involucres a los demás

Arnie sonrió triunfante

-De acuerdo amor –Tomo la mano de la rubia –Vámonos

Arnold solo observo como su primo sujetaba con firmeza a la rubia quien no miro atrás, no dio marcha atrás, se vio tan segura de sí misma, tan fiel a una persona que se supone no amaba ¿O sí? No, ¿Cómo a amar tu entrada al infierno? ¿Cómo amar a tu verdugo? ¿Cómo amar a tu abusador? Esa pregunta salto en el aire hasta su corazón

Él amaba a Helga desde hace tanto…cuando aún era su abusador ¿Alguna vez no lo fue? Solo cuando Arnie apareció, Helga había cambiado desde entonces era porque ahora ella era quien sufría del abuso ¿Era solo eso? Además su amor era diferente y autentico y sobretodo correspondido, Helga jamás lo obligo…o lo obligaría…

Claro que no era posible que la rubia pasar por eso mismo que el paso, vamos….ella estaba enamorada de él, ahora lo sabía. Esa mirada suplicaba ayuda y amor…lo sabía…pero ¿Cómo ayudar a quien no quiere ser ayudado o a quien teme ser ayudado?

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **muy bien paso de rapido porque estoy estudiando mañana tengo examenes todo el dia y no he dormido muy bien jejejeej**_

 _ **pero no queria dejaarlos asi jijijij**_

 _ **espeor que este nuevo capitulo les guste ;D**_

 ** _Hoy y todo el fin de semana los votos valen doble asi que no olviden dejar su voto_**

 ** _Esta semana gano mismos padres esperen las actualizaciones, la semana que entra actualizare hasta el miercoles y jueves y viernes habra actualizaciones de sorpresa mas el fic ganador, creo que las subire ambas el viernes o el jueves capitulo doble depende de cuando los tenga y seran en la noche asi que esperenlas_**

* * *

 ** _Mismos padres 110%_**

 ** _Amores extraños 100%_**

 ** _Hechizos de amor 80%_**

 ** _La luz en tu mirada 30%_**

 ** _La vida de los shortman 30%_**

 ** _Adolescencia_**

 ** _Entre el amor y el odio_**

 ** _El renacer de nuestro amor_**

 ** _Helga cenicienta_**

 ** _Rescatame_**

 ** _El diario de Arnold_**

 ** _Verdad o Reto_**

 ** _Una promesa de amor_**

 ** _saludos_**


	14. CAPITULO 13 OPERACION ARNIE II

**...**

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores buenas noches, jejeje bueno aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste nos vemos**

 **abajo :D**

 **recuerden que los personajes de Hey Arnold no me pertenecen y el fic es sin fines de lucro y para entretenimiento de ustedes,**

 **;D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 13 UN GRITO DE AYUDA**

* * *

 _ **A veces las personas podemos ser demasiado complejas y poco comprendidas por las que nos rodean, muchas tenemos personalidades que no necesariamente ayudan a saber cómo se siente o que es lo que tiene, como tampoco sabemos realmente ¿Cómo poder ayudar? Porque ¿Quién sabe realmente como ayudar a una persona cuando se encuentra en problemas? La respuesta es que nadie lo sabe, nadie nace sabiendo la respuesta ni de esto ni de nada, siempre hay nuevas cosas que aprender que saber, que conocer, que hallar, todos somos únicos y especiales y eso nos hace aún más increíbles y atractivos para los lados opuestos, porque ¿Qué fácil sería la vida de ser todos iguales y pensar iguales, no creen?**_

 _ **El único problema en todo esta complejidad de la humanidad es que ¿Cómo sabes cuando alguien está gritando tu ayuda sin utilizar nada de palabras? ¿Cómo saber que hay un grito de ayuda cuando en realidad no lo dicen? ¿Cómo saber que realmente alguien desea ser ayudado si no lo expresa? ¿Cómo saber que no está bien si no lo dice?**_

 _ **La ventaja es que tal vez si eres muy observador y realmente te interesa la persona te puedes dar cuenta de lo que dice su mirada y su corporalidad, donde vemos el grito de ayuda que está pidiendo implorando para que puedan sacarla del infierno en el que tal vez este.**_

 _ **Pero ¿Qué pasa si siempre fue invisible ante tus ojos? En realidad ¿podrías darte cuenta de esto?**_

 _ **La invisibilidad efectiva cuando no quieres que nadie te descubra, una hermosa capa que utilizas en los casos donde quieres pasar desapercibido pero tu tormento cuando suplicas por el exterminio del infierno que llegas a vivir…**_

 _ **H.G.P**_

* * *

Arnold había tenido que estar en casa por casi una semana en reposo, ya que su madre no quería que volviera a salir y menos que se lastimara más de lo que ya estaba, fue un gran suplicio el no saber esos días de la rubia, en realidad de verla pues Gerald y Phoebe eran grandes amigos, le informaron todo lo que había estado pasando en la escuela (en realidad con Helga)

La rubia se veía peor de lo que Phoebe le había dicho al menos eso es lo que podía notar cuando la vio ingresar a clase de Historia que afortunadamente para él, Arnie no estaba, ella no lo miro, ni lo saludo paso rápidamente a un lugar lo más alejado del salón y la vio recargarse en su banca para después esconder su cara en sus brazos, eso no estaba bien, la notaba triste y mal.

Phoebe había comentado que Helga desde aquel día había estado distante de todos incluso de ella, que se vestía como normalmente lo había hecho desde hace años pero un poco más provocativa, no comprendió hasta que la vio ingresar, en realidad su blusa tenía un escote muy pronunciado y sus pantalones pescador eran pegados lo cual la favorecía pero no era como que ella estuviera muy feliz por ello, estaba seguro que estaba algo incomoda sobre todo por la blusa, además ¿pantalón? Nunca le había visto uno así.

-Helga –le llamo cuando estuvo delante de ella, esa banca estaba libre, apenas estaba ingresando el profesor pero pudo notar que la rubia no respondió y no parecía tener interés de tomar clase

Suspiro pesadamente antes de voltearse para cubrirla lo mejor que pudiera del profesor, esperando que este no decidiera ir a la parte trasera de la clase.

Helga había escuchado al rubio pero no podía arriesgarse a que alguien le dijera a Arnie que le había estado hablando en clase, ella sabía que tenía cómplices que le decían cada uno de sus pasos como hace dos días que trato de ir a la casa de Arnold cuando le marco y le dijo que ni se le ocurriera, ella no entendía ¿Cómo lo sabía? Hasta que vio a uno de los compinches de Wolfang, estaba segura que la tenía muy bien vigilada.

No se sentía segura en ningún lado ni en su casa…

Estaba al borde del colapso y tan solo llevaba una semana accediendo prácticamente a todo lo que Arnie le pidiera, sintió un fuerte escalofrió a recordar la otra noche donde este le pidió que le "acariciara", volvió a cerrar los ojos como en aquel momento con fuerza deseando con todas sus fuerzas que eso fuera una maldita pesadilla que en realidad no había pasado pero había pasado y gracias que su estúpida hermana llego en ese momento porque quien sabe que hubiera pasado.

Escucho cuando el timbre anunciando el final de la clase sonó, espero a que el ruido fuera disminuyendo para poder dirigirse a la biblioteca el único lugar donde Arnie la dejaba sola, claro sola era un decir porque alguien la miraba con "discreción" para asegurarse que estaba sola.

Claro esto tenía un pago como siempre, el cual consistía en escribirle algún poema a este loco, los cuales denotaban más su desprecio y la muerte que lentamente estaba teniendo disfrazado con un sentimiento falso como quien presume de lo que carece. Todo falso como todo lo era para ella ya.

Cuando pensó que la mayoría de los alumnos había salido ya, se dispuso a retirarse también pero entonces antes de que pudiera salir detrás del ultimo estudiante la puerta se cerró sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Creo que debemos hablar –Susurro aquella voz que le robaba el aliento y que le devolvía la vida, pero que no podía ver. Nerviosa miro a su alrededor estaba sola con él, estaban solos en aquel salón, esperaba que realmente fuera así y que Arnie no estuviera esperándola en el pasillo.

.

.

.

-Oh hola Arnie –Lila le miraba con coqueteo y dulzura fingida mientras se agarraba su cabello pelirrojo sujetado en una coleta de lado.

-¡¿Lila?! –Exclamo el rubio sorprendido por la belleza que la pelirroja con la que estuvo años atrás en su tierna infancia ahora fuera toda una hermosa adolescente y que le siguiera mirando con aquellos ojos verdes coquetos y tiernos, era aún más increíble, a él no a Arnold, algo en lo que por fin le había ganado.

Pero realmente ¿le importaría algo esta pelirroja?

Phoebe vigilaba a la pareja desde el otro lado del pasillo, esperaba que la operación Arnie funcionara, pues tanto ella como Gerald esperaban que Lila quitara de una buena vez del camino de la rubia, para que así está estuviera mejor, no solo eso, pudiera tener un poco de paz en tantas tormentas que había estado pasando últimamente.

Gerald estaba del lado contrario del pasillo, vigilando el salón donde Arnold y Helga estaban escondidos ahora, pues el salón de la anterior clase de los rubios volvería a estar en uso, no pensó que Helga accediera pero no era como si las últimas semanas Helga fuera Helga.

Era más bien una especie de zombi que daba lastima no miedo verla, sentía pena y al mismo tiempo sentía pena por él y todos, ¿Qué tan grave podría ser todo esto para que Helga G. Pataki fuera una más dócil de lo que ni en sus peores sueños lo pensaron? Era algo como el fin del mundo.

Y su pase al psiquiatra.

.

.

.

Helga miraba con mala gana a Arnold quien la había convencido de ir al salón contrario al que estaban anteriormente, solo había accedido porque no había visto nada sospechoso con respecto a Arnie o sus compinches pero realmente no deseaba que este la encontrara con su primo. Menos que viera a su primo.

-¿Bien? ¿Qué quieres Arnold? Realmente no tengo mucho tiempo además, Arnie esta…

-No te preocupes por él, esta todo controlado y planeado seguro que tiene una buena compañía –Dijo Arnold dejando sus libros sobre una banca antes de sentarse e invitar a la rubia a hacer lo mismo -¿Quiero saber cómo estás, Helga y quiero la verdad?

La rubia desvió la mirada mientras tomaba asiento en la banca al lado de Arnold, sin mirarlo solo respondió –Bien, no podría estar mejor

-No sé porque no te creo –Arnold se levantó para estar más cerca de ella y poder tomarle el mentón provocando el sobresalto de la misma que después de darse cuenta de quién era, dejo ser la caricia, disfrutándola.

Cerro los ojos un momento, olvidándose de todo lo que había vivido hasta el momento sin darse cuenta de que comenzó a soltar todo lo que traía por dentro, sus emociones a flor de piel, se percató que las lágrimas salían cuando Arnold limpio una de estas.

-Helga –Susurro demasiado cerca de su rostro, haciendo que la rubia se hiciera un poco para atrás

-Arnold estoy bien, solo…solo…

-Las lágrimas no son de felicidad ¿O si Geraldine?

Helga se sorprendió un poco al escucharlo llamarle por su segundo nombre, no era la primera vez pero nunca le hablaba de ese modo a menos que de verdad estuviera hablando seriamente de las cosas o quisiera que ella se lo tomara enserio.

Suspiro profundamente antes de responder débilmente –No –Murmuro mientras se dejaba caer en el abrazo que el rubio ya tenía preparado.

-Geraldine –Susurro el rubio una vez más aspirando el aroma de Helga mientras la acariciaba suavemente por la espalda.

-Ya no…no…puedo es que…

-Shhh se perfectamente bien todo y no tienes por qué decírmelo –Apretó los puños molesto –Lo resolveremos, solo…déjame…déjame protegerte, sea lo que sea que pase podemos solucionarlo juntos

Helga se dejó caer por un momento más sobre sus brazos, se sentía bien sentirse así y pensar que podría estar protegida pero Arnold estaba equivocado ¿Cómo harían para también proteger a Miriam? O ¿Para que ella misma está protegida de Miriam?

Se separó inmediatamente al pensar en ello –No…no Arnold tengo que irme porque seguramente estará buscándome y…

-No lo hace, si fuera así, Gerald estaría avisándome y no hay mensajes de el –Dijo revisando su teléfono que traía en la mano para poder darse de inmediato cuenta cuando la operación Arnie fallara

-¿Así que todos están en complot para esto? –Pregunto con una ceja levantada la rubia

-Si –Dijo tranquilamente el rubio –Todos queremos ayudarte y salvarte del infierno que estás pasando por culpa mía –Murmuro avergonzado

La rubia suspiro mientras se dejaba caer, sus sentimientos habían quedado más que claros pero aun así no podía seguir poniéndolo en riesgo –No es por ti

-¿Segura Geraldine? Eso no pareció la otra noche –Dijo con una mirada oscura que Helga no pudo descifrar, solo miro con algo de temor al rubio que iba acercándose a ella -¿Entonces por quién? ¿O es porque realmente disfrutas que te traten como mi primo?

-Eres un idiota Arnoldo –Se quiso poner de pie pero Arnold le impidió levantarse y se fue acercando más –Basta déjame en paz ya quiero irme…yo…

No pudo decir más pues los labios del rubio ya estaban callándola, tan dulce y delicado beso que este poso en sus labios, sintió la calidez inmediatamente y no pudo evitar corresponder con toda su alma, lo amaba ¿a quién engañaba? Había esperado por tanto tiempo que él le correspondiera pero no quería que fuera en esa situación, no quería que la besara con sus labios impuros, profanados por el estúpido de Arnie.

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de reaccionar para quitarlo de encima, la puerta se abrió de par en par y vieron a un sudado Gerald que parecía haber forcejeado con alguien y a un rubio con cabeza extraña como la de Arnold, cayendo al suelo con una pelirroja que solo sonreía tontamente sin darse cuenta de la situación de los otros dos rubios.

-¡¿Helga?!

Phoebe solo vio el desastre desde detrás de la puerta maldiciéndose por no hacer más, ahora oficialmente la operación Arnie era un desastre y no sabían que consecuencias habría pero esperaba que el carácter de Helga saliera a relucir al ver a Arnie en brazos de Lila.

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste y sobretodo primero que nada perdonenme por haberme tardado tanto en actulizar pero aqui sigo y seguire fiel a mis fics y a ustedes porque no los dejare asi como siempre les he dicho si a veces me tardo un poco perdonenme pero no los abandonare nunca**

 **espero que siga gustandoles mis ideas loquillas jejejej**

 **y doy de nuevo el aviso de quienes sean de mexico (Ciudad e Mexico) jejeje voy a estar participando en la obra de teatro musical Los Miserables y pues me encantaria que me vieran si ustedes tambien quieren y pueden estan cordialmente invitados si les interesa y quieren mas informacion envienme un inbox para responderles o un inbox por facebook aparezco como princess moon serena :D**

 **y bueno aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo que espero que hayan disfrutado ¿que hara Helga?**

 **saludos**


	15. CAPITULO 14 SORPRESAS E IMPOSICIONES I

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 14 LA DECISION DE HELGA I**

* * *

 _ **En la vida a veces puede demostrar que una persona puede ser egoísta, pero ¿Qué es realmente el egoísmo? ¿Quién será más egoísta una madre que abandona a su hijo por seguir sus sueños? O ¿La madre que lo conserva pero amarga su existencia y la del niño? Tal vez suene muy cruel pero es más egoísta la persona que conserva a su hijo, pongámoslo de un modo, ¿Puedes vivir complaciendo al resto del mundo y entonces donde quedas tú? ¿Dónde están tus pensamientos y sueños? Las personas de antes y aún hay personas que quieren inculcar ciertas "normas" en su familia, disfrazándolas de respeto y amor, cuando no es así.**_

 _ **El respeto es muy diferente a la obediencia, la obediencia es muy diferente a la esclavitud, pero ¿Cuándo te vuelves esclavo?**_

 _ **Ningún padre o madre por más que nos haya dado la vida, su cariño, sustento, etc. Puede decirnos que hacer y qué no hacer, no puede gobernar sobre nuestras vidas por más que desee, ni puede poner en nosotros sueños que no son de nosotros, sueños frustrados de ellos mismos, sueños disfrazados de obediencia, respeto y lo mejor para ti, no pueden acallar nuestros pensamientos, anhelos, ni pisotear la libertad que por derecho tenemos.**_

 _ **Si tenemos obligaciones con ellos, debemos respeto no porque sea obligación, sino porque es la persona que amamos porque gracias a ellos estamos aquí, el amor no es obligación porque desde que estamos dentro los amamos porque nos están regalando esa oportunidad, al igual al ver con que cariño y entrega nos cuidan cuando somos pequeños y no sabemos, porque el amor por más complicada la situación el amor maternal y paternal no se puede comparar con los problemas, es más fuerte y por ello la mayoría no deja a sus pequeños, a menos no al principio son pocas las personas, después viene con el tiempo el dolor de la soledad.**_

 _ **Tal vez sea porque se dan cuenta de lo que paso de sus vidas, lo que no hicieron, lo que abandonaron, lo que dejaron por nosotros, por cuidarnos, por amarnos, por darnos todo lo que tuvieran para que nosotros estuviéramos bien y se los agradecemos pero no por eso debemos de dejar de vivir para vivir lo que ellos deseaban vivir, al final cada persona toma sus propias decisiones, comete errores con los que deben vivir y eso es algo más valioso y admirable porque no todos cometen errores lo reconocen y los enfrentan.**_

 _ **Esa frase que casi siempre se escucha, que dice "los padres no saben cómo criar a sus hijos, porque ustedes no vienen con un manual" tal vez no, pero tampoco es que deseemos los padres perfectos, la perfección no existe, pero solo queremos el tiempo y amor que a veces devotan tanto por otros hijos y los hacen ver como perfectos y que son los mejores y la frase "Porque no puedes ser como tu hermana mayor o inclusive tu hermano menor que demuestra más madurez que tu" al final todos somos únicos y deberían amarnos tal y como somos aunque seamos diferentes, seguimos siendo especiales.**_

 _ **He aquí lo más complicado que puede haber en la vida, la toma de decisiones que puede cambiar tu vida y la vida de quienes te rodean, ¿Qué es egoísmo realmente? ¿Es egoísta pensar en mi vida, en mis sueños, en mis deseos y anhelos? O ¿Es más egoísta solo pensar en el bienestar y satisfacción de los demás y no en el mío? Si la respuesta que todos darán es más egoísta pensar solo en ti, pero ¿Qué la otra persona que nos pide dejar de lado todo no es egoísta? Todos somos egoístas porque vemos por lo que nosotros queremos ¿Cuándo vemos lo que la otra persona desea? ¿Cuándo preguntamos y nos interesamos realmente en lo que los demás quieren? Sobre todo cuando eres el "valiente" o "lobo" que está ejerciendo el poder sobre el más "débil" o "oveja", pero no en balde la frase de "el valiente vive hasta que el cobarde quiere" todo es igual, el gobierno hace lo mismo pero quienes tenemos el poder somos nosotros como personas, somos nosotros quienes pondremos el alto al final cuando la venda se caiga de nuestros ojos y entonces comencemos a ver realmente por nosotros mismos, porque al final venimos aquí para hacernos felices no para complacer toda la vida a los demás, estamos aquí para vivir nuestra vida mejor nos parezca, los demás familiares sobretodo ya vivieron y cometieron sus errores, es momento de cometer los nuestros, al final de eso se trata la vida de caer y caer una vez más y al final estar de pie hasta el final y ser felices de todo lo que pasaste para llegar a donde estas, porque solo así conoces el propio orgullo y felicidad que sientes por ti, sin esperar nada de los demás, porque al final es por ti y para ti por quien haces lo que haces, porque así eres feliz.**_

 _ **S.M.**_

* * *

Helga miraba sorprendida a Arnie y Lila, el rubio se puso de pie como pudo, con la joven aprisionando su brazo, sonriéndole con burla a Helga, quien a su vez comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida, Arnold solo la miraba algo preocupado de que pudiera hacer algo que no estuviera bien.

-Helga…que… ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí con Arnold? –Pregunto Arnie molesto tomándola de la muñeca aunque era algo complicado que se acercara tanto porque la pelirroja parecía no querer soltarlo.

-Platicábamos

-Te dije que no quería que volviera…

-Creo que no estás en posición de exigir nada Arnie –Dijo mirando de mala gana a Lila, quien le sonrió descaradamente

-Estoy segura Helga que estas malinterpretando todo y…

-No me interesa

Arnie la miro algo sorprendido pero pensaba que era por los celos que tenia que no quería escuchar nada de la joven por lo que trato de explicarse… -Helga…yo te puedo explicar bien lo que paso, pero necesito que tú también me…

-No me interesa Arnie ya te lo dije –Murmuro la joven soltándose de su agarre –Te dije muchas veces que no te amo y de verdad que no me interesa con quien estés lo único que no voy a permitir es que la escuela me tome por bruta ya que el novio aunque diría que es más bien el verdugo aparte de someterla por idiota también le ponga el cuerno, no Arnie eso es el colmo, por eso esto se termina, se termina el infierno para mí –Miro a la pelirroja –Lila ten cuidado porque el infierno que estas iniciando…no sé si tú puedas con él, si ni siquiera yo lo podía soportar.

-Sabes bien que pasara ¿Verdad?

Helga se volteo e hizo algo que no esperaban que hiciera, Arnie cayó en brazos en un segundo de Lila, quien soltó un gritillo, Arnold solo miraba sorprendido a la rubia, quien estaba dejando escapar unas pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos de furia, Phoebe solo se tapó la boca y Gerald tuvo que agarrar a Helga hacia afuera pues grito que el profesor se acercaba, en cuanto los vio salir junto con Phoebe quien se les unió por miedo, el también comenzó su escape no sin antes sonreírle burlonamente a su primo quien estaba sangrando de la nariz o ¿boca? Tal vez de ambos.

 _"_ _Me las pagaras Helga, lo veras…sufrirás…lloraras sangre por esta humillación"_ Pensaba Arnie mientras se ponía de pie y empujaba a Lila quien se sorprendió de la agresividad del rubio, el profesor lo vio salir pero no lo pudo detener y solo miro a Lila con confusión.

.

.

.

Helga aspiraba con trabajo mientras miraba por la azotea de la escuela, había escapado de sus amigos, había dicho que quería estar sola, necesitaba pensar, pensar en muchas cosas que habían ido acumulándose en el corazón, a veces se preguntaba si siquiera por quienes hacia lo que hacía lo merecían, o ¿Acaso ella lo merecía? Tanto amor ¿para qué?

Al final Arnold como siempre tan dulce y amable no podía rechazarla del todo después te tanto porque al final sentía pena por ella, ¿Qué otra cosa podía sentir?

-Oh que cruel fuiste destino, al hacerme esto, ¿Qué daño tan grande he hecho? ¿Cuál fue la ofensa tan grande hacia ti? Que ahora he estado en un infierno inquebrantable al menos para mí así era, pero ¿Ahora qué hacer? Oh maldigo mi destino si es que es el mismo, maldigo ese nombre ahora y siempre, he incluso me maldigo a mí misma por haber sido tan débil del amor que siempre he profesado y presumido que es más grande que el mismo infierno –Pensó en Miriam –Y…también a quien me brindó la oportunidad de estar aquí, de amar, de conocer a mi musa, mi amor eterno, porque…ella… -Dejo escapar un sollozo –Ha sido mi verdugo también

-¿Helga?

No se había percatado que la lluvia había venido sin avisar y que sin ninguna piedad caía sobre ella ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ahí sola? Mirando solamente hacia la nada, sin siquiera apreciar que el cielo asoleado de hace horas había desaparecido para dar pie a una tormenta que parecía no terminar, miro aquellos ojos esmeralda que amablemente sostenían un paraguas, un paraguas…el recuerdo que nunca se iba la golpeo con fuerza y sin poder evitarlo, sin poder resistirlo más, se abrazó a Arnold quien tambaleo ya que no esperaba eso.

Helga comenzó a dejar salir todo lo que tenía dentro y aferrarse a lo único que siempre tuvo para aferrarse, que era su luz y esperanza que las cosas pueden mejorar, que no importaba que tan mal fuera la vida o los días siempre mañana podría ser mejor, esa bondad que Arnold siempre le brindo era su fe y esperanza pese a como se comportaba él la hacía no perder la poca cordura con tantas dificultades en su casa, el hacía que no perdiera la esperanza con sus padres, el hacía que todo fuera siempre un poco más sencillo, pero…ahora…

.

.

.

Jaqueline se encontraba frente aquella mujer que tanto odio durante años desde hace ya casi 17 años. –Miriam por favor debes escuchar…si no te juro que…

-Tú no puedes hacer nada –Respondió con furia la rubia quien traía botella a mano como ya era costumbre desde que Arnie estaba por ahí merodeando a su joven hija –No tienes derechos nunca los tuviste

-Ella es mí…

-Es mi hija, hermana no lo olvides mi hija

-¡¿enserio?! –Pregunto la otra rubia perdiendo los estribos -¡¿Acaso de verdad la has tratado como tal?!

-¡Es mi hija! ¡Como Bob es mi esposo hermana!

-¡¿Y dónde está entonces?! –Rio por lo bajo burlándose de su hermana, aunque no se sentía bien por ello, al final no fueron felices ninguno de los tres y de eso también tenía culpa Miriam como ella de haber también quebrado después esa familia pero no pudo ser evitado, Bob también tuvo culpa ¿Por qué al final tuvo que hacer eso? Y lo mismo se preguntaba ella misma ¿Por qué al final ella tuvo que ceder esa noche?

Todos fueron egoístas.

Pero ya no…Basta era la palabra que siempre pensaba, sobretodo porque los que más sufrirían y sufren son los hijos.

-¡Está trabajando!

Jacqueline volvió a sonreír amargadamente, en realidad Bob ya no estaba donde ella pensaba, en realidad tampoco era que lo fuera a divulgar, además de todo porque era profesional con quienes acudían a verla para ayuda, pero tampoco quería seguir permitiendo que Helga viviera con alguien como su hermana. –Necesitas ayuda

-Necesito que te largues, tú me alteras

-Deja de tomar

-¡Deja de meterte más en mi vida Jaqueline, largarte! –Le aventó el vaso que tenía en la otra mano y después la empujo fuera de la casa, ella no opuso resistencia, ya que era imposible hablar con ella en ese estado.

Se revisó el brazo ya que ardió, pudo darse cuenta de que tenía ensangrentado el brazo por lo que tendría que ir al doctor, pero eso no importaba, miro nuevamente hacia la casa de su hermana, ¿Cómo acabo en esto? ¿Cómo es que su hermana haya terminado de ese modo? –Helga –Susurro mirando al suelo –Te prometo que hare algo. –Suspiro antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

Arnie miro todo desde la esquina aquello era muy extraño, estaba intrigado, pero venia por otro asunto.

.

.

.

Helga estaba acostada en la habitación de Arnold quien le había traído ropa seca y toallas para que pudiera cambiarse, mientras él iba por chocolate caliente, miro a su alrededor una vez que se puso la ropa seca, no podía creer que las veces que estuvo ahí era por recuperar cosas como libros, grabaciones o simplemente un perico, rio ante el pensamiento, maldito perico sí que le costó trabajo seguirlo y al final de cuentas el lagarto que compro fue quien lo acabo.

Suspiro, ¿Por qué tenía miedo? La respuesta era sencilla podía ser ruda y fuerte ante todos los demás pero en realidad tenía miedo, miedo como se lo tenía a Miriam y Bob, sobre todo a Miriam, miedo de seguir siendo invisible para todos como lo era en casa, por eso era como era, sus auxilios a veces nunca dieron resultados, nadie la miraba, nadie la tomaba enserio, nadie le preguntaba como era su casa, solo Phoebe y casi nunca se atrevió a decir totalmente la verdad pero tampoco hacía falta Phoebe se daba cuenta era muy inteligente y perceptiva como Arnold.

Ahora que lo pensaba no era más que la sombra de lo que Olga fue alguna vez, había ganado varios concursos, varios de estos se enteraron sus padres, Bob antes la confundía todo el tiempo por Olga y pensaba que el orgullo era solo porque pensaba que era su otra hija pero…cuando gano el poema y este leyó ese poema, al parecer despertó de lo que estaba haciendo.

Nunca entendió que fue lo que paso, pero en esa época y en las siguientes hasta llegar al día de hoy, Miriam comenzó a beber descaradamente frente a ella, ella solo la había encontrado dormida todo el tiempo pero después de su graduación de primaria la encontraba bebiendo enserio, nunca lo entenderá, porque fue en sexto cuando gano y Bob cambio pero su mama también.

Al final, cuando se atrevió a hacer el poema, a demostrar algo que le gustaba, no, que amaba realmente hacer, se sintió también la sensación que no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa de sí misma y no importándole tanto que Miriam no haya dicho nada aunque en el fondo, sí.

Si estuvo al final con Arnie fue por ella, si estaba estudiando la preparatoria era por ella, porque sabía de los problemas financieros de su familia, quería ayudar, ayudar a su padre pero Miriam no estaba de acuerdo y la obligo a solo dedicarse a su estudio y martirizar a su padre, y si seguía en aquella casa era por ella, para que no le pasara nada, para que no le lastimaran pero… ¿Era su obligación? Ella era quien necesitaba la protección ¿No?

Se dejó caer en la cama con la cabeza entre sus manos, frustrada por todo lo que tenía en su mente, sabia la respuesta a todo, pero simplemente era horrible pensar todo eso, Miriam tiro varias veces los libros de poesía, el altar de Arnold una vez fue a parar ahí, varias veces estuvo a punto de tirar el relicario, por eso desde esos momentos decidía tener las cosas muy escondidas de su madre, pero aun así no bastaba siempre encontraba lo que más le dolía perder y lo hacía.

-Helga toma, mi abuela hizo galletas y… -La miro con tristeza al ver que estaba de nuevo llorando –El chocolate está caliente –Le ofreció una taza –Siempre dicen que es bueno algo de azúcar para los dolores del alma

Helga sonrió dulcemente y lo tomo con agrado, aspirando aquel exquisito aroma de amor y a hogar, algo que no podía experimentar en su propio hogar, pero pese al trago amargo de envidia decidió tomar el chocolate y alejar sus malos pensamientos

-Gracias Arnold

-Las galletas son de chocolate –Le guiño un ojo sonriéndole

-Gracias

Unos minutos de silencio se instalaron en su alrededor, Arnold no sabía cómo pedirle que mejor se quedara en su casa, ¿Cómo pedirle si quiera algo cuando había pasado cosas tan terribles? Todo por su culpa, suspiro pesadamente eso no le gustaba.

No tenía por qué haber pasado ella sola todo, hacerlo a un lado, él pensaba que juntos y trabajando juntos podían resolver los problemas con mayor facilidad ¿O no es así como funciona el amor verdadero?

-Helga yo quería…

-¡Chaparrito, es urgente! –Gritaba Phill desde antes de ingresar a la habitación haciendo que la rubia saliera de sus pensamientos con un sobresalto.

-¿Qué es lo ocurre abuelo?

Miro primero a la rubia de reojo sin saber que decir o si decir lo que estaba por decir, pero tarde o temprano se enteraría –Bueno pues… -Suspiro mirando a la rubia, quien sintió un feo escalofrió –La madre de Helga…esta camino al hospital

-¡¿Qué?!

Helga se puso de pie tirando la taza de chocolate que había estado en sus manos minutos antes, su corazón se aceleró bruscamente y buscaba a alguien responsable de eso y entonces lo vio, Arnie estaba detrás del abuelo con una burlona sonrisa, sintió que el piso se movía bajo sus pies y entonces…

Todo se volvió silencio.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **espero que me puedan disculpar por la tardanza pero aqui estoy de nuevo actualizando y un nuevo capitulo aqui jejejeje**_

 _ **espero que le siga gustando :D mil gracias por su espera y su apoyo**_

 _ **volvemos a empezar las votaciones? les parece bien?**_

 _ **hoy valdran los votos triples**_

 _ **y lo hare mejor jejeje el primero que me envie un review decide que capitulo quiere que suba el dia de mañana, asi que no esperen el primer review que llegue hare la actualizacion mañana del fic que quiera :D**_

 _ **voten :D**_

 _ **los fics son:**_

 _ **el diario de arnold**_

 _ **entre el amor y el odio solo hay un paso**_

 _ **adolescencia**_

 ** _una promesa de amor_**

 ** _la luz en tu mirada (continuacion de amnesia)_**

 ** _la vida de los shortman (continuacion de matrimonio)_**

 ** _rescatame_**

 ** _mismos padres_**

 ** _verdad o reto_**

 ** _helga cenicienta_**

 ** _voten por su preferido (votos triples por hoy)_**

 ** _saludos_**


	16. CAPITULO 15 SORPRESAS E IMPOSICIONES II

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 15 LA DECISION DE HELGA II**

* * *

 _ **La vida es una constante ruleta de misterios, altas y bajas de alegrías y tristezas que nunca sabremos en el momento como resolverlo, como hacerlo mejor, como cambiarlo, ya que no hay un manual de instrucciones para no equivocarse, solo errando el camino se llega al camino correcto.**_

 _ **P.S.**_

* * *

Helga estaba en el hospital esperando noticias de su madre, Arnold se encontraba con ella, mientras el abuelo estaba tratando de localizar a Bob Pataki.

Arnie miraba a ambos rubios desde donde se encontraba, con mala cara, Helga lo sentía pero en ese momento lo que menos deseaba era estar en brazos de un asesino como el, nunca pensó que realmente lo fuera a realizar, por fortuna o al menos eso le dijo la enferma a la cual había amenazado cuando ingreso al hospital su madre…aún estaba viva.

-Helga sabes que tal vez si llamo a mis padres puede que podamos trasladarla a un mejor lugar y tal vez…

-No –Dijo molesta y fría la rubia

Arnold lo miro molesto

-Bueno tú sabes cómo nos podríamos evitar todo esto pero eres tan necia que…

-Basta Arnie –Murmuro el rubio entre dientes, molesto –Helga no es un animal para obedecerte

-Ni un objeto –Añadió la joven con la mirada aun perdida

-Exacto por lo que…

-Pero tampoco es tuya –Arnie fulmino a su primo con la mirada molesto

Arnold iba a responderle pero en ese momento llego su abuelo –Helga cariño –La rubia reacciono hasta que sintió la suave mano de él anciano en su mano. Ella lo miro confundida –Tu madre… -Sintió un nudo en la garganta

-No…no es…

-Está muy grave Helga –Phill bajo la mirada -¿Quieres verla? Tu padre ya está en camino

Helga solo asintió, Arnold se puso de pie con la clara intención de no separarse de ella, pero Phill le pidió que se quedara ahí porque no podían entrar los dos, Helga aún estaba demasiado pálida desde que despertó de aquel desmayo que tuvo en su casa, le preocupaba que ella ingresara sola a ver a su madre.

La rubia camino por los pasillos del hospital hasta llegar al cuarto donde se encontraba su madre, quien se encontraba inconsciente, con un respirador artificial y dos máquinas a ambos lados de la cama.

La imagen no le gusto. Respiro varias veces y armándose de valor ingreso.

Al llegar a su lado pudo ver que su madre tenía unos pequeños rasguños en el brazo donde estaba la aguja intravenosa por donde se conectaba el suero, una mejilla algo sonrojada con puntos morados.

Aquello le sorprendió y a la vez sintió la sangre hervir.

-Te dije que te retractaras Helga o ya sabias lo que pasaría, pero ay Geraldine nunca escuchas

Sintió que la sangre le hervía aún más antes de voltear a enfrentar al rubio que tenía enfrente.

-Maldito –Murmuro la rubia por lo bajo

-Mira, tu madre se pondrá bien –Sonrió burlonamente ante la palabra mencionada –Tu madre –Repitió –Pero para que no tenga una nueva recaída y vuelva a tener problemas de alcohol adulterado tienes que volver conmigo

-¡Ni muerta!

-De hecho tu madre quiere que te cases conmigo ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas que tanto le gusto que estuviéramos juntos?

-Solo muerta Arnie hablo enserio

-Si eso quieres

Arnie hizo ademan de sacar algo, la rubia solo se volteo para ver a la mujer que era su madre, ¿Tanto amaba ella el alcohol como para venderla? ¿Tanta era su adoración a una bebida que ni su propia sangre, su hija…ni eso? ¿Enserio?

-Helga –Murmuro Miriam observándola trabajosamente ya que parecía aun afectada por todo lo que había pasado -¿Dónde…? ¿Donde…? –Murmuro varias veces antes de aferrarse a la mano que la rubia tenia entre las suyas –Cásate…Arnie…me voy a morir y…. –Hizo una arqueada al sentir dolor

-Mama, estarás bien tranquila, Bob ya…

-Júrame

-¿Qué?

-Júrame que estarás con el…es un buen muchacho…y será todo lo…lo que yo soñé

Helga miro sorprendida a Miriam, no comprendía del todo sus palabras pero en ese momento entro una tercera persona a la habitación.

-Helga –Susurro Bob Pataki, mirándola con dulzura -¿Cómo estas mi niña? –Se asustó al verla pálida y parecía no haber comido suficientemente bien en días, lo cual no comprendía, si la tarjeta seguía mostrando cargos del supermercado.

-Papa –Helga por ese instante soltó a Miriam y se acercó a Bob lo necesitaba, se sentía muy desprotegida desde que él no estaba. –Por favor… por favor ya no te vayas –Susurro quebrándose por unos instantes entre los brazos de él hombre, quien sorprendido la abrazo aún más hacia él, Helga por un instante recordó a Arnie pero al parecer se había ido desde antes pues no lo localizo en el rápido vistazo así que se pudo deshacer de todos sus sentimientos en ese momento, permitiendo que Bob la viera tal cual se sentía en ese momento.

.

.

.

Arnold vio a su primo salir por el pasillo donde la rubia había pasado hace algunos minutos, este solo le miro burlonamente antes de irse directo a la salida del hospital, Arnold le miro algo desconfiado pero no debía preocuparse ahora la rubia estaba con su padre, también gracias a Phoebe seguramente ya no la dejaría.

.

.

.

Jaqueline preparaba todo para poder recibir a la rubia como Bob le pidió, poco a poco iba arreglando la habitación donde se quedaría la joven, simplemente sería perfecto como debió haber sido pero ya no se podía cambiar el pasado, su pasado, ni el de Bob, ni el de la que menos debió afectarle las decisiones que tomaron pero al final fue ella quien más ha sufrido.

-Pero no más Helga –Susurro para sí misma con una sonrisa tierna al pensar en ella –Aquí nadie te lastimara más.

.

.

.

Arnold toco la puerta antes de ingresar, quien salió de esta fue Bob Pataki, quien le permitió la entrada, este solo vio que Helga estaba dormida en el pequeño sillón que estaba al lado de la cama de su mama.

-¿Cómo esta señor Pataki? –Pregunto saludándolo cordialmente, este solamente hizo una mueca de lado y le saludo.

-Gracias por avisarme de esto –Susurro tomando asiento

-Señor Pataki, ¿Se llevara a Helga con usted, cierto?

Este frunció el ceño algo incómodo pero asintió

-¿Por qué tardo tanto? –Pregunto algo molesto sin poder evitar que sonara así.

-Es difícil –Murmuro pero antes de que el rubio volviera a hablar continuo –Pero sé que no es justificación, pero mi empresa ha tenido muchas bajas en ventas, la compañía puede perderse y estuve viviendo en mi propia oficina por varias semanas, no quería que Helga viera que baje de un hotel a vivir en el único pedazo de techo que me había quedado –Suspiro cansado mientras miraba con molestia a Miriam –Miriam ha hecho todo lo que ha podido para quitarme dinero, propiedades que estaban a su nombre ahora no existen, las vendió, me ha chantajeado con la niña, pero yo al no querer perderla, he preferido perder lo demás, aunque eso me ha impedido también estar con mi hija –Miro a la rubia con un infinito amor.

Arnold suspiro –Comprendo, pero ella está mal, señor Pataki no la deje sola de nuevo por favor –Dijo este sonriéndole tristemente

-Gracias por cuidarla –Susurro Bob Pataki con el ceño aun fruncido –Siempre me pregunte porque había comida en casa cuando yo no hacia las compras y Miriam siempre estaba borracha…de verdad gracias –Dijo sonriéndole por primera vez y sinceramente –Por siempre tratar de cuidarla

Arnold sonrió también y dejo escapar aquel sentimiento que lo consumía, que pese a que ya se sabía no era fácil para el dejarlo expuesto, no aun no y menos en las circunstancias pero seguro era bueno que Bob lo supiera –La amo –Murmuro mientras la miraba sonrojándose pero sonriendo aun tiernamente.

-Y ella a ti –Susurro el hombre mirando con algo de molestia al rubio, siempre ha querido lo mejor para su pequeña, pero al final tampoco sería Miriam, quien siempre impone sus reglas, eso hizo con Olga y termino en un completo desastre.

No más. Esta vez Miriam Pataki quedaría fuera de la vida de sus hijas para siempre.

.

.

.

Arnie miraba la botella con real desconfianza porque ¿Sinceramente como haces que alguien se enamore de ti con una baratija como esa? Pero en realidad ¿Qué perdía? Sonrió burlonamente mientras pensaba en la rubia.

-Te dije que te arrepentirías Helga Pataki, si no eres mía no serás de nadie y menos de mi primo, si no soy feliz tu tampoco puedes serlo –Decía molesto mientras se encaminaba a su casa.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **una enorme disculpa primero que nada por la tardanza y mil gracias por sus hermosos reviews y paciencia :D**_

 _ **sigo aqui viviendo jejejeje**_

 _ **espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste, y disculpen porque es cortito pero espero que lo disfruten**_

 _ **gracias por su paciencia y leerme**_

 ** _bonito inicio de semana_**

 ** _y para los que sean de mexico (distrito federal) los invito a ver les miserables, del cual formo parte y estamos presentandola proximas funciones 23 junio a las 7 de la noche y 25 de junio a las 11 am, aun hay boletos pueden preguntarme enviandome un mensaje privado por aqui o por facebook me encuntran como princess moon serena :D_**

 ** _saludos_**


	17. CAPITULO 16 UN NUEVO COMIENZO

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 16 LAS POCIMAS DE MADAM BLANCHE**

* * *

 _ **En el corazón no se puede mandar, el amor se siente o no se siente, no se puede cambiar a una persona como no se puede hacer amar a quien no es tu destino, quien no es tu otra mitad que te llene el alma, que te invada todo tu ser.**_

 _ **Obsesión ¿Cuándo es obsesión? ¿Cuándo saber que un amor es un capricho que rebasa la naturalidad de una obsesión? Lastimar, dañar, querer poseer, no interesarse en los sentimientos del otro, son factores de una obsesión, no querer que este con nadie más que contigo pero no solo pensarlo, sino actuar sin importarte los demás.**_

 _ **La obsesión y el amor, una línea delgada los separa, son sentimientos potentes similares pero uno no es sano y el otro es puro, pero a veces es difícil caer en cuenta cuando has cruzado la línea, porque el amor ciega y la obsesión enloquece.**_

 _ **A.P.S**_

* * *

Miriam seria dada de alta al otro día, habían pasado ya dos desde que fue hospitalizada pero al parecer ya estaba estable, pero agresiva la falta de alcohol la estaba matando, Bob Pataki tenía que tomar una decisión.

Helga trataba de que su madre comiera algo pero simplemente era imposible, se había vuelto tan débil ante las exigencias de esta que en cuanto le lanzo una mirada llena de veneno supo que no le iría bien por los próximos 10 años, no la perdonaría seguramente.

-Helga, cariño –Helga se sorprendió de oír su nombre pocas veces había pasado pero que todavía dijera cariño tan asquerosamente dulce era demasiado para Bob ¿O no? –Sal un rato de aquí, Arnold está afuera, ve a platicar con él.

-Ella no va a hablar con ese…

-Miriam necesitamos hablar a solas –Interrumpió Bob –Ve hija –Dijo tomándola suavemente del brazo para que comenzara a caminar.

-Bien –Susurro la rubia algo asustada por la seriedad de su padre, pero aun así obedeció.

-¿Volverás? Pues que crees que…

-No

-¿Entonces? –Pregunto la rubia molesta

-Nos divorciaremos como te lo pedí y me quedare con la tutoría de Helga, ella no volverá contigo

-Ja nunca se ira contigo, ¡Yo soy su madre!

-No lo eres –Siseo Bob por lo bajo a punto de explotar –Y ese siempre ha sido un problema entre nosotros y también es tu problema con Helga, es porque ella no es tu hija ¿Cierto?

-¡Es mi hija! Legalmente lo es

-Eso se puede resolver –Sonrió burlonamente –Sabes como yo que Jacqueline volvió ¿Cierto?

-¡¿La viste?! –Miriam se puso de pie histérica -¡Es por eso que no quieres volver conmigo, por eso dejas de verme, de amarme, de hacerme….!

-¡Eso murió hace años Miriam! Desde que paso el accidente de aquella noche jamás volví a tocarte ¿Lo olvidas?

-¡Estaba embarazada!

-¡Estás loca! ¡Miriam necesitas ayuda! ¡Este matrimonio solo fue una farsa y tú lo sabes, no sé por qué tarde años en entenderlo, solo hemos dañado a Olga y Helga, Helga ha sido la más perjudicada porque te recuerda a mi infidelidad con tu propia hermana!

-¡Cállate, tu eres el loco! ¡Ella es mi hija y tu mi marido, no voy a permitir lo que me robe lo que es mío!

Bob bajo la mirada un momento sintió lastima por la mujer que estaba al frente, llego a tenerle cariño y claro que la respetaba, pero la comenzó a odiar poco a poco al ver el trato que tenía hacia Helga, las diferencias que hacía con sus hijas, y el acabos fue cuando vio lo que paso con Olga, mato cualquier sentimiento bueno que tuvo hacia ella.

-No se puede robar lo que nunca fue tuyo –Sonrió melancólicamente –Mi amor nunca fue tuyo, ni el de Olga es tuyo pese a ser tu hija, menos el de Helga, no permitiré que hagas más daño y acabas de darme la mejor arma en tu contra, esto ira a juicio y como puedo demostrar que no estas capacitada para cuidar de Helga ella vendrá a vivir conmigo te guste o no.

Miriam sonrió burlonamente -¿Dónde? Ya no tienes nada de propiedades a donde ir, ¿Recuerdas?

-No sabes todo de mi vida, Miriam y yo demostré que puedo mantenerla con decoro y que sobretodo y más importante la amo y ella se siente mejor conmigo, lo siento esta vez no la dejare a merced tuya, se parte de lo que paso y no te denunciare porque ella te ve como su madre…ahora –Susurro lo último antes de dar media vuelta para salir.

-Ya veremos Bob –Dijo está molesta apretando los puños.

.

.

.

Helga estaba sentada al frente de Arnold, quien trataba de que la joven comiera algo pero hasta ahora solo jugaba con la comida.

-Por favor, Helga necesitas comer

-Lo sé pero no tengo hambre, Arnold

En ese momento llego Bob Pataki hasta ellos interrumpiéndolos –Helga, debemos ir por tus cosas a la casa, no regresaras ahí

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad mi princesa, te iras con papa a comenzar de nuevo, perdóname –Susurro con ojos cristalinos, por lo que la rubia lo abrazo improvisadamente sorprendiéndolo.

-Papa, no tengo nada que perdonar pero ¿A dónde vamos a ir?

-A casa de tu tía

-¿Cuál tía? –Pregunto la rubia confundida

-Luego te explico ¿De acuerdo? Ella accedió a que fuéramos a su casa, está aquí en Hillwood, lo importante es sacarte de la casa para que tu mama no pueda lastimarte más

-Ok

Arnold sonrió dulcemente –Si necesitan ayuda, mi abuelo y mis padres estoy seguro que no tendrán ningún problema en ayudar.

-Gracias Alfred

Arnold solo suspiro pero antes de que le respondiera Helga sonrió –Necesitaremos mucha ayuda, cabeza de balón

Arnold solo sonrió dulcemente antes de levantarse para ir con ellos.

.

.

.

Después de haber pensado bastante en cómo darle la pócima que supuestamente haría que le obligara a estar con él, no lograba encontrar una forma de hacerlo sin que fuera sospechoso.

Entonces supo que debía hacer, sonriente comenzó con sus planes para poder hacer que Helga tomara el brebaje que aunque pensaba que era una bobería algo en su interior le decía que lo hiciera.

.

.

.

Miriam estaba histérica porque Helga se había despedido de ella diciéndole que estaría con su padre y una tía que no conocía, algo que le causo gracia a Miriam pero sin poder hacer realmente algo sin poder evitar perder a su hija, guardo silencio por el momento, pero aun así no pudo evitar descargar su ira contra de ella, diciéndole que era una horrible hija al irse y dejarla, la abandonaba por su padre entonces que no volviera a pisar un pie en la casa.

La rubia salió bastante afectada de la habitación del hospital donde ella estaba pero decidió comenzar de nuevo y no dejarse caer, además ya no estaba sola.

-No la vuelvas a buscar, ni a Olga, ella ya está enterada de todo –Dijo Bob molesto –No quiere verte nuestra hija lo lograste –Salió del lugar que era realmente sofocante estar con una persona como Miriam en aquellos momentos.

Esta no se inmuto ni un segundo, sonrió burlonamente en cuanto pudiera decirle lo haría sin dudarlo, sabía que Helga volvería a su lado sin pensarlo con tal de alejarse de su verdadera madre.

-Es demasiado tarde hermana –Susurro dejándose caer un momento en la cama, estaba cansada lo bueno es que mañana saldría –Ella es mi hija –Sonrió –La perderás de nuevo y esta vez para siempre porque te odiara

.

.

.

Helga y Bob llegaron a la casa de Jacqueline quien con el corazón a mil miro a la rubia con una infinita dulzura tratando de ser lo más dulce, amable y cordial pero era obvio que no lo tomaría bien.

-¡¿La loquera es mi tía?!

-Helga tus modales –Susurro Bob molesto, odiaba mentirle aun pero no era el momento, tendrían que esperar a decirle la verdad pues había pasado por tanto con la que creyó era su madre. Suspiro –Helga ella es hermana de tu madre

-Soy Jacqueline…

-Brown –Susurro la rubia sorprendida –Sospeche en un momento pero…jamás –Bajo la mirada un tanto apenada pero con el ceño fruncido –Bien…mucho gusto ¿Dónde dormiré?

-Helga…

-No está bien Bob, vamos cariño esta lista tu habitación

-Hermana no seas melosa, para mí solo eres la loquera nada mas –Dijo la rubia agresiva y cortante antes de adelantarse hacia el interior de la casa

-Lo siento –Murmuro Bob

-Hay que darle tiempo –Comento Jacqueline que estaba segura de lo que esta vez haría, esta vez haría lo correcto

-¿Qué estas esperando hermana? Estoy cansada, no tengo tu tiempo

-Voy –Sonrió al menos Helga estaría bajo su mismo techo y en la escuela también.

Le gustara o no en algún momento podrían hablar y acercarse ella es lo primordial ahora.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron tranquilamente, algo que Helga no comprendía, Arnie no se había acercado no era que no lo agradeciera pero en realidad había temido que volviera a sus posesiones absurdas e hiciera algo cuando Arnold decidió estar más cerca de ella, pero para sorpresa de ambos no hizo nada cuando llegaron juntos a la preparatoria.

Hasta que…

-Helga –Stinky la miraba con una boba sonrisa

-¿Qué quieres Stinko?

-Solo darte esto –Le dio una bebida –Es un rico licuado de plátano para que tengas energías

-¿Qué demonios te pasa ahora?

-En realidad un chico amigo mío tímido te lo compro pero me pidió que te lo diera yo, por favor no lo rechaces mi amigo se sentiría mal, aunque yo preferiría que fuera un agua fresca de limón o pudin de limón, ¿sabes que el pudin de limón fue inventado en…?

-Si está bien, Stinko si acepto sin más el licuado, ya no hablaras del pudin de limón ¿Trato?

-Claro Helga

-Bien…ahora esfúmate

-Realmente eres hermosa

-¿Qué?

Stinky sonrió bobamente recordando como en algún tiempo la rubia había estado interesada en que fingiera ser su novio, siempre se preguntó porque ¿Por qué de todos lo eligió? Seguramente le gustaba y eso era una esperanza seguramente si no ¿Entonces que quería decir eso? Nunca lo pensó de ese modo –Si tienes tiempo me gustaría que…

-Lo siento Stinky pero estudiara conmigo, ella ya había quedado ¿Verdad Helga?

Helga se sorprendió de ver a Arnold frente a ella diciendo esto tomando su mano con suavidad como últimamente hacía. Se sonrojo y odio en ese momento tener sangre en el cuerpo.

-Ah, bueno en realidad le iba a decir a…a Helga que fuéramos al cine y…

-No creo que pueda ¿Verdad Helga?

-No…digo, no sé cuánto tiempo nos llevemos en hacer la tarea

-Es una pena –Susurro el castaño con una mirada melancólica pero sin agregar más se fue

-Te dejo dos segundos y las moscas salen –Susurro Arnold un poco molesto

-Vamos Arnoldo no comiences –Dijo dándole un sobo al licuado solo por tener algo que hacer y evitar viera su temperatura con ayuda de las seguramente ya enormes manchas rojas en sus mejillas –Vaya que rico

Arnold enarco una ceja celoso –Pensé que preferías las malteadas de chocolate

-Si aunque la de plátano no está mal cabeza de balón

Este no dijo nada solo murmuro algo no entendible para la rubia por lo bajo y siguió caminando.

Helga lo siguió feliz disfrutando la malteada.

.

.

.

Todo transcurría normal, la misma clase aburrida de química que había odiado desde un principio, pero que debía tomar como todos, dejo de poner atención en algún punto mientras se ponía a escribir un poco en sus cuadernos. Había extrañado hacerlo, desde lo de Arnie o más bien desde lo de Miriam y Bob había dejado de hacerlo, se sentía realmente mal por muchas cosas pero por fin después de ese bloqueo emocional volvía a sentir el renacer de Helga G. Pataki.

-Srita Pataki le estoy hablando

-¿Eh? Perdone Srita Sally no la escuche

-Ya me di cuenta, Helga, por favor si no quiere tomar mi clase, tome sus cosas y largarse

-Claro –Helga se mordido la lengua sorprendida por lo que había dicho pero lo peor era que había tenido el impulso involuntario de tomar sus cosas e irse

-¿Qué?

-Nada –Dijo tratando de controlar su impulso de tomar la mochila e irse claro que deseaba eso pero, su cuerpo no podía demostrar todo lo que deseaba ¿O sí?

 _"_ _¿Qué demonios estás pensando Helga? Por supuesto que no porque tu mandas en tu cuerpo, mi cerebro, si yo digo que no es no."_ Pensaba preocupada

-¿Quieres irte? Hágalo Srita Pataki pero estará suspendida de mi clase por un mes ¿Qué le parece eso?

-Me parece que usted es una amargada –Soltó la rubia para de inmediato después taparse la boca –Digo…quiero decir yo…

-Vaya a la dirección

-No….señorita Sally yo…

-¿No le importa mi clase no? Veamos que opinan sus padres respecto a lo que acaba de decirme

-No –Tomo su mochila y sin poder evitarlo se puso de pie -¿Qué demonios…?

-Bien Srita Pataki nos vemos en el extraordinario

-¿Qué?

-Lárguese, no tendrá que sufrir más con mi materia

-Gracias a dios –Susurro la rubia y sin evitarlo sus pies la sacaron del lugar

Solo escucho las voces sorprendidas de sus compañeros de clase, el grito furioso de su maestra, y la mirada confundida de su amado rubio, ¿Qué demonios paso?

-¿Qué demonios? –Se preguntó deteniéndose -¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

-Vaya Helga aquí estas –Dijo Gerald mirándola con preocupación –Arnold me envió un mensaje, me pidió que te viniera a ver ya que no tengo clase yo pero ¿Qué demonios paso, Pataki? ¿Acaso estás loca porque…?

-No lo sé…solo me harta esa profesora pero… ¿Qué demonios digo? –Se tomó con las manos la boca

-Bien creo que no sé porque nos sorprende, siempre estás en problemas, solo que esta vez te pasaste de la raya ¿Acaso quieres que te expulsen? ¿O simplemente te volviste loca?

-Creo que estoy loca

-¿Qué?

Pero en ese momento Helga estaba en el suelo hincada frente a la persona que había llegado de improviso al lugar ordenándole que lo hiciera, Helga no supo porque, pero lo hizo, Gerald no entendía ni jota de lo que ocurría pero miraba con sorpresa la acción de Helga, mientras el otro agradecía a los dioses por la pócima de Madame Blanche.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de este fic**_

 _ **espero que les guste :D**_

 _ **una disculpa enorme por la falta de actualizacion pero aqui sigo :D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	18. CAPITULO 17 UN PEQUEÑO PROBLEMA

_**.**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Hola queridos lectores lamento mucho la demora pero sigo viva jejeje_**

 ** _espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo_**

 ** _nos vemos abajo_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 17 LA POCIMA**

* * *

 _ **A veces la maldad no tiene límites, el odio es un fin sin fin.**_

 _ **¿Hasta dónde llega la obsesión? ¿El odio tiene límites? ¿El amor tiene límites? ¿Similitud entre los sentimientos u emociones? ¿Entonces hasta dónde puede llegar una persona? ¿Quién es tu propio límite?**_

 _ **H.G.P**_

* * *

Gerald miraba raro a Helga mientras esta sin poder evitarlo obedeció la sutil orden de Arnie quien había hablado en cuanto estuvo lo más cerca posible de ella, no comprendía ¿Qué era lo que sucedía?

-¿Quieres que te perdone? –Pregunto burlonamente el rubio

-En realidad me da igual –Soltó la rubia molesta –Pero me siento mal po… -Se tapó la boca

Estuvo a punto de decir lo que realmente sentía, la lástima que le tenía a Arnie, pero que seguramente y por ser el, podría confundir con algo más, era cierto que lo odiaba, lo detestaba, le daba asco y no lo toreaba mas pero…en el fondo también sentía pena por él, esa debilidad de su corazón, la sensibilidad de su alma donde le recordaba lo que era ser rechazado por quien creías amar, aun así no pensaba que mereciera siquiera su lastima después de todo sin embargo en el fondo sabía que en algún momento cuando se sintiera fuerte de nuevo, tendría que decirle que lamentaba el a veces haberlo tratado mal, o que ella nunca hubiera podido sentir algo por él, pero en ese momento no quería decirlo, ¿Por qué estuvo a nada de decirlo?

Arnie le miro confundido -¿Quieres ir a la cafetería?

-No contigo –Dijo la rubia algo molesta obligándose a ponerse de pie aun cuando su cuerpo sentía una fuerza extraña que quería seguirla obligando a estar hincada.

-No tengo clase ahorita, como dije –Susurro Gerald algo confundido aun, pero decidido a no volver a dejarla con Arnie pues sabía bien todo lo que había pasado también porque lo había hecho -¿Quieres venir conmigo?

-Claro –Susurro la rubia sincera, sintiéndose nuevamente extraña –Prefiero al cabeza de espagueti que al raro –Dijo molesta adelantándose

Gerald se encogió de hombros y la siguió, Arnie solo miro la escena molesto, esa maldita gitana, ya iría después de clases al parecer la pócima estaba extraña

O le mintió

No le importaba iría por algo mas ya viendo que funciono.

.

.

.

Arnold vio a la rubia en su casillero, inmediatamente fue cuando acabo la clase, percatándose que obviamente no estaba de buenas. -¿Helga?

-¿Qué rayos…?

Se sobresaltó un poco la joven pues comenzaba a estar paranoica cada que alguien se acercaba ella no podía evitar decir lo que realmente quería decir y no dejar de obedecer las indirectas que le hacían, como Rhonda que le dijo ¿Qué si de verdad tenía que ser tan horrible persona? Al insultarle nuevamente su ropa, ella le respondió que en realidad no es ruda solo es una apariencia para esconderse y que su ropa no era tan fea.

Tuvo que huir antes de que ella procesara todo.

O como Harold, quien le pregunto si siempre le estaría diciendo obeso y niño de mami, cuando ya casi no lloraba, dijo que en realidad no pensaba tan mal de él, aunque fuera llorón a veces.

También escapo antes de que Harold comprendiera del todo lo que había dicho.

Ahora Arnold, estaba frente a ella y ya comenzaba las palabras salir junto a su corazón.

-¿Qué quieres cabeza de balón? No me asustes así

-Perdóname Helga –Dijo acercándose un poco a ella –Solo quería saber cómo estabas y ¿Qué fue lo que te paso en la clase? ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

-Porque quise…digo –De nuevo –No lo se

Arnold le miro confundido

-No sé qué me pasa hoy…me siento algo…extraña

-¿Extraña?

-Si

-¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que vayamos a la enfermería?

-No Arnoldo no estoy enferma es…otra cosa –Se mordió el labio ¿Cómo explicar que sientes que una fuerza superior a la tuya o a lo que conoces te está haciendo ser lo que eres y haces?

Es de alguien loco.

-De acuerdo –Dijo algo más tranquilo –Como sea es mejor que veamos cómo arreglar lo que paso

-Pff el director dijo que no hará nada

-¿Nada?

Rodo los ojos –Para él es mejor que aprenda de una vez a controlar mi genio

-Creo que en realidad no querías decir eso

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Te conozco

-Creo que no –Susurro la rubia cerrando el casillero –En realidad…creo que en el…fondo estaba un poco harta –Dijo cuidando sus palabras

-¿Enserio estas harta de su clase?

-Si –Se mordió la lengua

-¿Por qué? Eres muy buena en la escuela y normalmente no eres tan irrespetuosa con la gente

-Yo…

-Helga debemos hablar con la profesora –Dijo serio

-No creo que quiera

-Dudo que quieras reprobar ¿O sí?

-No quiero pero…. –Otra mordida comenzaba a estar al límite –Da igual

-Geraldine –Dijo más serio Arnold

-Basta por favor

Arnold suspiro resignado –Bien por ahora pero no se quedara así ¿De acuerdo? –No respondió la joven -¿Te acompaño a casa?

-A donde quie… -Se calló de golpe –Si quieres

-Vamos entonces –Arnold sonrió dulcemente, había escuchado lo que estaba a punto de decir pero no dijo nada

La tomo de la mano para guiarla, la rubia ya no sabía dónde estaba solo importaba el calor que le brindaba su mano.

.

.

.

Arnie miraba una vez mas molesto y desconfiado de la tal madame no recordaba que mas, quien solo le miraba con una inmensa tranquilidad ¿Qué diablos no podía ver lo desesperado que estaba?

-La pócima es correcta –Murmuro –Ella obedecerá y también su honestidad es parte de ello

-Si pero ella no me obedeció –Replico molesto

-Lo que ocurre es que tu esperabas que ella te amé y eso ninguna pócima puede realizarlo

-¿Cómo?

-El amor de ella a quien le pertenezca no se ira, pero si puede ser obediente porque será algo involuntario y la sinceridad siempre es la acompañante, por eso te dije que debían ser solo unas gotitas ya que no se puede jugar con ese tipo de magia

-Ayer no me dijo eso, dijo que me amaría

-No dije que conseguiría lo que tanto anhelaba con esta pócima que era poseerla y que estuviera con usted, pero jamás menciono la palabra amor

-¡Váyase al diablo farsante! ¡Estafadora! –Grito Arnie molesto dando media vuelta

Madame Blanche solo le miro con lastima, para después continuar con sus deberes, en el fondo esa misma desesperación e insistencia le había visto años atrás por una obsesión a cierta niña de moño rosa, también reclamándole pero en esa ocasión ella quería dejar atrás su obsesivo amor.

.

.

.

Helga suspiro de alivio al llegar al pórtico de su tía, al parecer no se acostumbraría en mucho tiempo que ese ya era su hogar y como tal debía referirse a él, es más dudaba que deseara estar ahí más de unos meses como Bob le había dicho esperaban irse pronto a un hogar donde solo estuvieran ellos, era tan genial estar lejos de Miriam aunque también le dolía.

Aunque esta nueva casa quedaba relativamente mas cerca de Susent Arms, pero no quería pensar en eso.

-Bueno hemos llegado –Sonrió el rubio a la joven –Sana y salva

-Eh…si gracias

-Helga

-¿Qué?

El rubio miro por un segundo a la joven con el corazón brincando –Me preguntaba si…si querías ir conmigo al cine este fin de semana

Helga se sonrojo fuertemente

-Yo…

-Por favor –Dijo Arnold interrumpiéndola sonrojándose también

-Es que…bueno yo

-¿No te agrada estar conmigo? –Pregunto algo temeroso el rubio, habían sido tantas cosas últimamente que quizás ella no querría por eso pero en realidad temía que fuera por lo que acababa de preguntar

-¡No claro que, me encanta estar contigo…yo! –Helga se calló abruptamente ¿acababa de decir lo que pensaba que acababa de decir?

-¿En…enserio? –Arnold podría brincar de felicidad en ese momento, se acercó precavido aunque quería correr a sus brazos –Porque….a mi también –Susurro ya cerca de la rubia, quien estaba aún en schok por lo que salió involuntariamente de sus labios y ahora más con el rubio tan cerca –Helga…yo debo decirte que…que bueno…tú me…

-¿Qué?

-Tu…me…gu…gustas bueno creo que…

-Cállate –Dijo de pronto la rubia saliendo de su ensoñación, él no podía estar diciendo eso y su miedo se estaba haciendo realidad, las lágrimas amenazantes pero sin detenerse un momento comenzaron a resbalarse por sus mejillas –Es mentira

-Helga

-¿Por qué me mientes Arnold?

-Pero yo no te estoy mintiendo yo…te…

-No necesito tu lastima

-¿Lastima? –Pregunto el rubio temeroso

-Sé que no me amas, no puedes amarme porque yo no soy como las chicas que te gustan y nunca lo seré, yo no soy Lila, ni Ruth ni mucho menos Summer, no soy nada parecida a ellas y nunca lo seré por eso ¡Nunca podrías amarme ni gustarte, como tú a mí! Así que no sigas ¡No me tortures, no te burles de mí y no me trates con lástima que no quiero!

Dio media vuelta sin dejarle decir nada al rubio quien estaba procesando todo lo que ella había dicho cuando de pronto una parte del discurso le hizo ruido _"Como tú a mi"_ eso quería decir que le gustaba, quizás un poco más que un solo gustar.

-Por hoy te dejare así pero mañana –Susurro a la puerta sin saber que del otro lado una rubia había quedado pegada a la puerta tras entender lo que había dejado escapar de sus labios ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **lamento mucho la demora no habia podido actualizar pero aqui sigo espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste**_

 ** _mil gracias por todo su apoyo por sus hermosos reviews y por seguir leyendome_**

 ** _espero sus comentarios y como siempre sus hermosos reviews_**

 ** _Saludos_**

 ** _PD- sigan votando ;D_**


	19. CAPITULO 18 VERDADES A MEDIAS

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Hola buenas noches queridos lectores_**

 ** _Lo prometido es deuda aqui esta la actualizacion Ayase Ashura_**

 ** _Espero que lo disfrutes_**

 ** _nos vemos abajo_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 18 UNA LUZ DE ESPERANZA**_

 _ **¿OBEDIENCIA O VERDAD?**_

* * *

 _ **¿Cuándo la obsesión es más allá del amor? ¿Cómo se soluciona o se distingue el amor del odio, la obsesión del amor, el cariño del amor verdadero? ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre el amor familiar al amor de pareja? La realidad de esta paradoja es que no existen palabras correctas para describir cada una de las emociones, sentimientos y sensaciones que nos llevan a sentirnos como nos sentimos, para cada uno es diferente, para cada uno es algo diferente, por eso hay quienes aman y quienes rayan la obsesión o quienes están realmente mal por el amor que se supone deben tener a la persona que dicen amar.**_

 _ **Aquellos dulces sentimientos que te envuelven con el manto de la dulzura de la luna que te llevan de la mano mientras viajas entre estos extraños y atrayentes sentimientos y emociones son los que nos darán la realidad de lo que está pasando en tu mundo, un mundo que muchas veces puede ser una fantasía o el mismo infierno.**_

 _ **S.M.**_

* * *

Arnie miraba a la rubia sonriente, estaba esperando el mejor momento para acercarse a ella y poder llevar a cabo su plan B, lo de su madre no había funcionado aunque todavía permanecía con un as bajo la manga porque perfectamente bien sabia el secreto de la familia Pataki y también sabía perfectamente bien que la rubia aún se sentía en deuda con su madre, por el simple hecho de creer que es su madre.

Pero cuando estuvo a punto de acercarse se encontró con otro problema que había creído terminado, suspiro frustrado cuando la pelirroja le tomo del brazo para halarlo hacia ella.

-¿Qué demonios quieres Lila?

-Ay Arnie tu bien sabes que es lo que quiero.

-Ahora estoy ocupado

-Arnie por favor desde esa vez dejamos algo inconcluso

-Pero ahora…

-Ahora es el mejor momento, vamos el closet seguramente estará vacío –Susurro dulce y filosamente mientras lo jalaba hacia este.

Arnie se dejó llevar, al final de cuentas era algo que no buscaba pero que le darían con facilidad, cosa que con su amada musa no podía tener.

.

.

.

Helga trataba de mantenerse lejos de las personas, más bien de las conversaciones, lo que fuera que le estuviera pasando estaba emporando al punto que hoy en la mañana le había dicho a Bob cuanto le quería, no es que no le hubiera expresado con sus últimas acciones o que nunca en la vida se lo hubiera dicho, porque sería mentir, ya que desde que Bob había cambiado en esas conversaciones que lograron tener para hacer una mejor relación ambos se lo dijeron.

Pero esto era algo involuntario, algo que ella no deseaba dejar salir, sus emociones no estaban siendo controladas y lo peor es que también sus actos, había podido darse cuenta que cuando Bob le daba una orden esta lo hacía sin chistar, contra su voluntad, era horrible era como no estar en su cuerpo y a la vez sí.

Pero parecía que el destino le jugaba malas pasadas…

-Hola preciosa

Esta rodo los ojos pero en el fondo su corazón saltaba de emoción y nervios.

-¿Qué quieres Arnoldo?

-¿Quería saber si te gustaría salir conmigo un rato? –Sonrió de lado el rubio, parecía que sabía algo que ella ignoraba por lo que estaba comenzando a sentirse débil y demasiado expuesta.

-No creo…Bob me pidió ir a casa rápido

-Vamos Helga, sabes que eso no es verdad ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-Si ya lo sabes ¿Cómo es que no entiendes?

Arnold frunció el ceño molesto -¿Acaso ya te harte?

-No…pero…bueno quiero decir que…

-¿Helga te molesta mi presencia?

Arnold le miro con intensidad en ese momento que provoco que sus piernas flaquearan aunque también su indiferencia, la sonrisa dulzona que le brindaba también provocaba no poder negarla nada.

-No

Las palabras salieron en un pequeño susurro que Arnold escucho perfectamente provocando que sonriera aún más.

-Entonces ¿Vamos mi lady?

-Si –Susurro la rubia aun embalsamada con la mirada y sonrisa del rubio que ya le importaba un comino lo que estuviera pasando.

-¿Helga? –Tomo la mano de la rubia ya que esta parecía en otro mundo – ¿Helga?

-Como tú quieras am…. –De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de decir –Me da igual cabeza de balón

-Bien como tú quieras, Geraldine –La volvió a tomar con más fuerza de la mano para llevarla consigo.

.

.

.

Llegaron a Slaussen's donde la rubia pidió una malteada de chocolate y el rubio un helado de chocolate con vainilla, mientras admiraba la belleza que tanto le había embobado siempre durante todo este tiempo, ella era hermosa desde adentro y hasta afuera también, sus ojos azules dulces y bellos que le hipnotizaban con una simple mirada, sus labios carnosos y adictos, atrayentes que tanto le rogaban ser besados, sus comentarios ácidos y sarcásticos que siempre le llenaban de luz sus días, sus pasiones, sus amores, sus metas, sus sueños, sus conversaciones, amaba todo, hasta sus debilidades, si a veces era desesperante tratar con ella, sobre todo cuando algo no le gustaba a la rubia.

-¿Qué tanto me ves Arnoldo?

La rubia comenzaba a sentirse incomoda con la mirada que este le estaba dedicando estaba sintiendo su piel arder.

-Nada Helga, es solo que… -Arnold se sonrojo un poco –La conversación del otro día…

-No quiero hablar sobre eso –Murmuro la rubia reteniendo su impulso de decirle que no la engañara que le dolía porque le amaba.

-Pero yo necesito decirte que…

En ese momento el mesero llego con sus bebidas y la rubia pidió otra malteada antes de que este se fuera, mientras comenzaba con la que tenía enfrente.

-Helga de verdad…

La rubia suspiro bajando la mirada un momento dejando a un lado su bebida.

-No quiero.

-Por favor escúchame –La tomo de la mano para que no se moviera

-No quiero Arnoldo

-Escúchame Helga por favor

-¡Dije que no! –Esta se levantó en ese momento con la intención de irse

-¡Helga por favor me vas a escuchar! ¡Tienes que escucharme ahora!

Arnold se puso de pie molesto dejando un momento su frustración ser quien lo domine, mientras que la rubia le miraba sin poder creerlo y sin su consentimiento se volvió a sentar su cuerpo.

-Ahora que estas sentada me vas a escuchar y a guardar silencio ¿De acuerdo?

-Si –Susurro la rubia involuntariamente mordiéndose la lengua, no quería obedecer, quería gritarle ella era Helga G. Pataki pero ahora si estaba a merced de su amado.

-Bien –Le sorprendió un poco la manera sumisa de la rubia, lo que le sorprendió y a la vez le preocupo, no quería volver a verla como cuando estaba con Arnie. -¿Estas bien Helga?

-No

-¿No?

-Quiero decir –Susurro débilmente, quería gritar el miedo que tenia dentro, se sentía tan vulnerable y débil no se sentía ella misma –Dime…dime lo que tenías que decirme Arnold

-Bien –Le tomo la mano suavemente para llevarla a sus labios, dándole un beso dulce y cálido mientras le miraba –Helga…tú me gustas mucho –Se sonrojo suavemente –Más que gustar, Helga…yo te amo –Dejo escaparlo con todo el aire que tenia dejando entonces la presión que sentía en su ser al tener guardado todo ese amor –Te amo mi querida Cecile

Y entonces cerro la distancia sin dejar que la rubia dijera o siquiera reaccionara.

.

.

.

Arnie miraba desde lejos como el rubio dejaba a su amada musa en la puerta de su casa, eso no estaba bien, eso no era lo que estaba buscando ¿Cómo diablos hizo caso a Lila? Por su culpa había dado la oportunidad de que ambos rubios estuvieran a solas, y parecía que ambos habían tenido una gran oportunidad, porque iban tomados de la mano y…y…

-Maldito Arnold

Se besaron dulcemente antes de que esta entrara a la casa donde vivía con su "tía" la psicóloga, estaba más molesto que nunca, se aseguraría que la felicidad de la rubia se desvaneciera recordándole que ella no podría ser feliz, mientras no estuviera con él.

.

.

.

Helga entro a su habitación después de haber despedido a su…no, no podía decirlo aún, aun no, es que no lo podía creer, es que no entendía ¿Cómo dejo escapar las palabras las emociones? A medias pero dijo parte de la verdad, su corazón aun brincaba de emoción aunque se hubiera logrado frenar sabía que no sería por mucho tiempo, además aún estaba el problema de que parecía obedecer las órdenes de las personas sin poder evitarlo. Eso no le gustaba, aunque le gusto que Arnold demandara un par de veces sus besos, que aun a pesar de hacerlo por obediencia, lo hizo gustosa dejando con gusto que su cuerpo lo hiciera.

 **FLASH BACK**

-Te amo Helga –Susurro el rubio una vez que se separó un poco de la rubia sonriendo enamorado. –Quiero que seas mi novia –Lo dijo más como una pequeña orden, que ella sintió como eso pues su cuerpo se sentía manso y bajo el encanto de Arnold, más que antes, más que siempre.

-Yo…

-¿Me quieres? –Pregunto el rubio embalsamado de la mirada azulada

-Si…sí claro…que…

-Eso es lo único que necesito saber –Dijo sonriente –Que me quieres es suficiente por ahora, pero sé que puedo enamorarte ¿Verdad?

-¿Mas? –Susurro la rubia también ya embobada por su mirada y su aliento sobre su piel. El rubio escucho perfectamente bien lo que dijo pero decidió darle un beso final antes de que se arrepintiera la rubia.

-¿Es un sí?

Helga por impulso le dio un beso un poco más apasionado que los que él le había regalado hasta ese momento.

Pero eso basto para que el rubio le mirara radiante –No te arrepentirás mi querida Cecile

Helga se sonrojo fuertemente nunca pensó que se daría cuenta, pensó que se moriría con ese y más secretos. Pero parecía que eso no pasaría.

-Bésame de nuevo –Le ordeno mientras se acercaba un poco más a ella.

Sin molestarse de nuevo en que su cuerpo hiciera a voluntad de otros lo que quisieran, ya que esta vez lo hizo gustoso arrojándose un poco hacia el rubio quien tuvo que mantenerse fuerte para evitar que las cosas se cayeran junto con ellos.

 **END FLASH BACK**

Helga aun no comprendía que era lo que pasaba con su cuerpo pero lo que si sabía era que algo no estaba bien. Pese a querer tanto estar con Arnold, no sabía bien porque realmente pasaba lo que pasaba con su cuerpo, eso le preocupaba y a la vez exasperaba, sentía vulnerabilidad en este, sabía que cualquier persona podría venir y decirle que hiciera algo y estaba segura que lo haría, ya lo había comprobado el día de hoy y lo peor es que tenía el terrible pensamiento de que estaba tomando fuerza era como una enfermedad y no sabía cómo curarla ni que era.

En ese momento sonó su teléfono, era desconocido.

-Diga

-Hola preciosa

-¡¿Qué demonios?! Engendro –Murmuro la rubia molesta

-No me cuelgues Helga –Ordeno sonriente

Helga pese a querer colgar no lo hizo –¿Qué quieres?

-Sabes que tu mama no es tu mama –Soltó sin mas preámbulos

-¿Qué?

-¿Si la mato no te importaría o sí?

-¿De…de qué demonios estás hablando? –Pregunto la rubia ya con lágrimas en los ojos

-Ve el regalo que te deje en tu cama… si quieres más respuesta ya sabes dónde encontrarme

Colgó el teléfono justo en el momento en que ella se desplomo en la cama, temblando tomo el sobre que tenía sobre esta, sin poder evitarlo le abrió, ahí…ahí estaba una verdad que no esperaba jamás encontrar, la verdad que tenía enfrente no la esperaba y menos…menos así. Ahora muchas nuevas preguntas venían a su mente y otras se resolvían.

Como por qué Miriam siempre hizo diferencias entre ella y Olga o las preferencias de ella o de Bob.

Claro todo coincidía.

En ese momento entro la persona que menos deseaba ver en ese momento, Bob le miraba con preocupación pero la rubia de inmediato saco la fuerza que en los últimos días le había hecho falta.

-¡¿Me puedes explicar esto Bob?!

Frente al hombre se encontraba expuesto una prueba de sangre que confirmaba que Miriam y Helga no eran compatibles por lo tanto no eran familia, no eran madre e hija.

-¿Hel…Helga?

-¡¿No soy hija de Miriam, ni tuya?! ¡Explícame!

* * *

 _ **Queridos lectores**_

 _ **espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo de mi fic**_

 _ **como habia estado mencionando estoy haciendo un nuevo sistema, esto tambien ayudara a quienes leen de manera anonima para que participen, cree un perfil exclusivo para esto es Serenity Sukino y el grupo es Serenity Moon P.S. (anime) por favor unanse**_

 _ **esta actualizacion fue de quien gano a la pregunta que hice por eso es dedicado a Ayase Ashura**_

 _ **espero que te guste**_

 _ **mil gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews por favor no dejen de dejarme sus comentarios, sugerencias o quejas son mi motivacion para seguir escribiendo**_

 _ **saludos**_

 _ **S.M.**_


	20. CAPITULO 19 LA POCIMA DE ARNIE I

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola disculpen la tardanza jejeje espero que les guste**

 **nos vemos abajo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 19 DOLORES DEL ALMA**

 **LA OBEDENCIA NO ES UNA OBLIGACION ES UNA DECISION**

* * *

 _ **La obediencia no es una obligación ni un derecho por obligación, las decisiones las debe tomar una persona por propia conciencia, claro que esto no es así porque la sociedad nos enseña a ser obedientes por obligación desde la casa hasta la iglesia u otra institución donde "aprendemos" pero ¿Qué es lo que debemos aprender? Esto no quiere decir que todo este mal, pero así como el amor se gana o se pierde porque se cultiva con paciencia, dulzura, muestras y armonía, también el respeto se gana o se pierde, siendo tolerante, comunicativo, etc.**_

 _ **Cuando el respeto se pierde se pierde totalmente el amor, y si el amor nunca entro solo el miedo, entonces entra la obediencia por culpa, miedo u otro sentimiento que está más lejos del amor y más cerca del odio.**_

 _ **Entonces ¿Dónde quedo el amor que debe haber entre las personas? Si los mismos padres se dedican a matarlo ¿Cómo sobrevivir ante esto? ¿Cómo hacer que siga prendida la llama de lo que alguna vez debió ser amor mutuo sincero y puro? La misma sociedad mata con lo que es el amor sincero y verdadero, al poner sus normas porque cree que ese estereotipo es la verdad absoluta o los padres al decidir que ellos tienen la razón y sus hijos deben verlo así sin detenerse a pensar que son mundos diferentes.**_

 _ **H.G.P**_

* * *

Arnold estaba en su cama pensando en todo lo que había dicho su primo y sobretodo viendo la botellita que le dio, no sabía si creerle o no pero si era cierto ¿entonces Helga….?

Movió su cabeza con desesperación no quería pensar en ello, no quería pensar que esto tenía que ver con algo tan absurdo e idiota como…además eso no existía ¿O sí?

-Helga… -Susurro mientras tomaba su chaqueta para ir a verla pero…

-¡¿Helga?!

La rubia estaba en la azotea de su casa…inmediatamente subió.

.

.

.

Arnie caminaba tranquilamente hacia la pequeña tienda de madame Blanche para poder comprar algo diferente y efectivo, esta vez no iba a ver error, compraría algo que hiciera que Helga se olvidara de Arnold, aunque pensaba que eso tal vez sería solo si este desapareciera de la faz de la tierra pero quizás para evitarse la molestia de algo más fuerte podría hacer que desapareciera pero del corazón de la rubia.

Ese día estaría el gitano que le vendía pócimas enserio a Madame Blanche, ya que como la primera vez se lo dijo ella solo vende brebajes aunque le saldría en una fortuna no importaba, estaría dispuesto a hacer lo que tuviera que hacer para poder lograr su objetivo el amor de Helga.

-Hola madame Blanche

-Vaya regresaste

-Por supuesto –Sonrió maliciosamente –Ya le dije que necesito y no me importa el precio

Esta sonrió –Bien aquí está el gitano –Señalo a un hombre de ojos obscuros a la obscuridad pero con un brillo rojizo malicioso sonriéndole

-Bien y dígame ¿Qué es lo que requiere para que deje de lado a esa persona?

Arnie se sorprendió un poco por lo dicho pero no le importo demasiado –Necesito que me ame a mí y no a él, ella ama a esa persona y estoy harto

-En el corazón no se manda –Dijo el hombre –Ella elige y ni la magia puede ser más fuerte que el amor en algún momento puede romperse si decides usar esta pócima –Dijo señalando un frasco de color rojo –Pero te tengo una mejor opción

-¿Enserio? –Enarco una ceja sin poder evitar desconfiar del hombre

-Si, quizás desearías estar en el lugar de….

-¿Arnold? ¿Mi primo? Por supuesto que no –Dijo en tono burlón

-¿Ah no? –Enarco una ceja con una sonrisa aún más burlona que Arnie, quien miro hacia el otro lado molesto

-Solo porque Helga parece amar más su forma de cabeza que la mía aunque son prácticamente iguales.

-¿Y qué tal si cambiáramos eso? ¿Qué tal si te digo que con una simple pócima puedes tener todo lo que tu primo tiene?

-¿Enserio? –Arnie se mostró muy interesado en esta parte

-Por supuesto –Saco una pequeña botella con liquido transparente –Con esto lo lograremos, solo debes beberte la mitad tú y la mitad el, en la noche repetirás esto –Le dio una hoja

-De acuerdo –Dijo tomándolo con algo de desconfianza -¿Enserio podrá…?

-¿Desconfías?

-No es solo que…

-Entonces cree en esto si no nunca funcionaran las cosas para ti –Dijo sonriente

-De acuerdo ¿Cuánto…?

-200 dólares

-¡¿Qué?!

-Es mi última palabra

-Pero…

-Es mucho más lo que ganaras así que no hagas que le suba al precio

-De acuerdo –Dijo molesto sacando su cartera –Solo no funciona y…

-Funcionara –Tomo el dinero que le ofrecía sonriente –Bueno eso es todo y si quieren revertirlo solo deben pedir hacer lo siguiente –Le dio una hoja –El brebaje no lo tengo aquí pero espero que no quiera…

-Si como sea, no creo querer deshacerlo si es tan bueno –Dijo tomando la hoja –Nos vemos Madame Blanche, gitano estafador, hasta luego

Y salió precipitadamente sin querer escuchar más de aquel hombre, que si hubiese observado podría haber notado la mirada que se veía en ellos.

.

.

.

Arnold miraba con preocupación a su novia, no se veía realmente con ánimos y ¿Cómo diablos tenerlos? El estaría peor que ella si se hubiera enterado de eso.

-Helga –Llevaba una taza caliente para ella y un sándwich –Amor mira mi abuela te preparo un chocolate caliente

-Gracias Arnold –Tomo la taza caliente en sus manos mientras soltaba un suspiro

-Princesa sabes que puedes quedarte aquí ¿Verdad? No tienes por qué regresar al menos no por esta noche.

Helga le miro con media sonrisa –Si –A decir verdad había pensado en volver con Miriam pero ¿para qué? ¿Quería enfrentarla? Por supuesto ¿Cómo es que tuviera la sangre tan fría como para…?

-Sé que no quieres hablar de ello, Helga pero solo quiero decirte que no te presionare hablaremos cuando quieras hablar y sobretodo nunca te obligaría a decirte o hacer algo que no quieras –Dijo más consciente pensando en lo que Arnie le había dicho.

-Lo se gracias –Dijo sonriéndole un poco más antes de acercarse para recargar su cabeza en el hombro –Sabes que…que fue mucho peor de lo que piensas porque…

-Tranquila no tienes que…

-Necesito decirlo Arnold –Dijo la rubia sentía que si no le contaba lo que había ocurrido con detalle no la entendería del todo, solo dijo que no era hija de Miriam, que toda su vida fue un engaño pero no le conto la verdad absoluta.

 **FLASH BACK**

Helga miraba colérica a Bob quien estaba sosteniendo la hoja donde confirmaba el nulo parentesco con Miriam, la sangre se le había ido del cuerpo y solo podía ver a su pequeña hija molesta y con un enorme dolor que él y Jacqueline habían intentado que no tuviera pero como siempre fracaso como padre.

-Helga yo…puedo…

-¡No, no puedes! ¡¿Quiénes son mis padres entonces, Bob?!

-¡Tú eres mi hija, mi niña! –Fue lo único que pudo sacar de su boca pues seguía pensando en el daño de ella pero también el daño que sentía el mismo al ver que esta renegaba de él, en el fondo la conocía y deseaba no ser hija de ellos como siempre lo había pensado porque ¿Quién querría a los peores padres del mundo?

Su padre fue un error horrible en la naturaleza y termino siendo el, un fracaso de padre.

-¡¿Cómo no sé qué me secuestraste para salvar un matrimonio destinado al fracaso desde antes de que comenzaran seguramente?!

-Helga…

-¡Claro, seguramente es eso ¿verdad?! ¡Di algo maldita sea!

-Soy tu padre pero Miriam…

-¡Vaya que eres un mentiroso, Miriam no es mi madre por lo tanto tu tampoco ¿Qué no podían tener hijos?! ¡¿Olga también es adoptada?! Claro que si…

-¡Olga es mi hija, también!

-Claro Olga la perfecta si es hija tuya y de Miriam ¿no? Porque yo soy un estorbo y…

-¡Basta Geraldine! –Dijo tomándola de los hombros –Tú me vas a escuchar ahora, es una orden –La tumbo en el sillón que estaba en su recamara –Y no me vas a interrumpir

Helga se contuvo contra su voluntad, las lágrimas de impotencia y coraje se estaban haciendo cada vez más presente, solo pudo morderse el labio para no dejarlas salir

-Olga y tu son hijas mías –Dijo con dificultad –Olga si es hija de Miriam

Helga abrió los ojos dolida y con dificultad y sobreesfuerzo humano dijo con la voz entrecortada -¿Y…yo?... ¡Entonces…!

-Guarda silencio –En automático su cuerpo se congelo de nuevo como si alguien le sostuviera de hablar o moverse. –Esto es difícil para mi hija, Miriam y yo en ese entonces acordamos no hacer diferencias entre nuestras hijas es decir entre Olga y tú, pero Miriam no cumplía, yo…yo tuve un amor antes de…de ella

-¿Qué? –Pregunto sin aliento Helga

-Yo no amaba a tu…bueno a Miriam

-¿No?

-No yo estaba enamorado de otra persona pero tu mama…

-No es… -Susurro molesta, dolida, confundida, tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados

-Perdón la costumbre, Miriam se interpuso entre… -Miro a la rubia con la mirada azulada cristalina, sabía que podía perderla pero también no era justo que dos personas que nunca tuvieron la culpa de sus errores y cobardía siguieran sufriendo y si diría la verdad, no lo haría a medias –Entre tu madre y yo –Dijo bajando la mirada melancólicamente

Helga le miraba sin poder creerlo, jamás lo había visto así, si estaba diciendo la verdad entonces su…su verdadera…la abandono ¿era eso? –Entonces…

-Ella y yo nos conocimos mucho antes de que Miriam me conociera, pero pronto cuando la conocí el día que me llevo a conocer a sus padres, ella se obsesiono conmigo –Dijo mirando hacia el piso –Una noche…donde no recuerdo muy bien…yo había peleado con tu madre –Helga omitió con todo su ser el reproche contra ese ser que no conocía pero ya odiaba –Y entonces tome de mas, yo no supe bien que…como pero…amanecí junto a Miriam y….

-¿Y qué papa? –Dijo molesta la rubia

-Yo no le dije nada a tu madre para no hacerla sufrir pero fue peor… -Se levantó del asiento mirando hacia la puerta, sabía que estaba ahí escuchando desde que los gritos iniciaron ya que ella los esperaba para comer, sabía que también la lastimaría por segunda vez en su vida, haría que perdiera de nuevo a su hija.

-Cuando te descubrió, supongo ¿no?

-Si pero no fue solo eso…Miriam estaba embarazada –Dijo bajando la mirada

-¿Qué?

-Estaba embarazada y yo me tenía que casar con ella al menos eso dijo su padre y yo…no tuve opción más que hacerlo, no podía dejarla sola, claro que todos se sorprendieron la vez que conocí a su familia, decidimos que lo mejor para que a su padre no le diera un infarto de la sorpresa ya que ella era la menor, pues decidimos decir solamente que éramos amigos, de cualquier forma éramos muy jóvenes aun.

-¿Y Miriam no? Espera ¿Dijiste su padre?

Y ahí era el punto que menos deseaba decirle, era el que más miedo le daba por la reacción de Helga, la miro a los ojos tratando de ser lo más sutil que pudo dejo que las palabras salieran de sus labios –Si, Miriam tenía una hermana menor que ella por dos años

Helga no lo podía creer su corazón comenzó a bombardearla a mil por hora.

-Nos casamos como lo solicitaron, Miriam apenas tenía 17 como yo y tuvimos que hacernos responsables de todos nuestros actos –Dijo tristemente –Yo no la amaba pero esperaba un hijo mío por lo que abandone a tu madre para cumplir, jamás pensé que pasarían cosas después…

-Y…yo… ¿entonces? –Miro con tristeza al hombre canoso frente a ella.

-Después de unos años…se reunió la familia, tus abuelos creyeron que todo estaba más que olvidado tanto de parte de tu madre como la mía y que ya no había rencores o preocupaciones por el hecho de que yo estuviera con tu madre y ella estuviera, pero claro que se equivocaban siempre el matrimonio entre Miriam y yo fue un fraude y una estupidez y nunca volví a tocarla, ella lo intentaba una y otra vez pero jamás lo hice, cuando vi de nuevo… a tu madre no lo soporte…

Helga se levantó no sabía si quería saber más de todo esto, su hermana y su papa, su madre o la que pensaba que era su madre hizo eso ¿Por qué?

-Esa noche que pudimos estar solos, pasó lo que tenía que pasar, no me arrepiento porque –La trato de tocar pero Helga se alejó –Porque te tuve a ti

-¿Cómo…como es que eso haya ocurrido y entonces…? ¿Dónde ha estado todos estos años?

-Helga...

-¡¿Me dejo?!

-¡No! Jacqueline te dejo con nosotros porque así lo decidieron tus abuelos y su hermana porque no se vería bien que fuera madre soltera, retirándole apoyo y dejándola prácticamente sola si no accedía, ella aun no terminaba sus estudios y necesitaba el apoyo de sus padres para seguir estudiando medicina, después se especializo en los niños creo que por lo que paso…

-¿Jaqueline? –El corazón estaba desbocado en su pecho, no podía ser verdad ¿No?

-Si es Jaqueline la que…

-¡Cállate!

Tomo su chaqueta no quería escuchar más… -¡No te quiero ver ni a ti ni a Miriam ni a la loquera nunca más en mi vida, por mi todos se pueden ir a la mierda, estoy harta!

Bob quedo congelado en el lugar, debía detenerla debía decirle algo pero no sabía que, comprendía su enojo, dio media vuelta y vio a madre e hija por primera vez se mirarían así, Jaqueline tenía los ojos rojos y lágrimas en sus mejillas.

-Helga… -Trato de tocarla pero Helga hizo algo que nunca pensó que hiciera, tomo la mano de la rubia mayor.

-A ti menos que a nadie quiero ver, quiero que sepas que te odio y que nunca, compréndelo ¡Nunca aceptare ser tu hija, tu perdiste ese derecho en el momento en que decidiste ser una cobarde y abandonarme al infierno, porque ahora comprendo el odio de Miriam hacia mí!

-Helga…

-Te odio por mi puedes morirte

-¡Helga! –Se escandalizo Bob mirándola con reproche

-¡También tu Bob, prefiero ser huérfana que tener está loca y terrible familia! –Salió corriendo de ahí

 **END FLASH BACK**

-Eso fue lo que paso, Arnold

El rubio miraba con comprensión y preocupación a Helga, mientras trataba de mantenerse en control, tenía ganas de gritarles unas cuantas a sus padres y a la loquera de la escuela, ¿Cómo es que pudiera hacer eso? Dios, era su hija, era el producto de su amor ¿ese era el amor profesado? ¿Cómo nunca lucharon? ¿Por qué esas decisiones?

-Tranquila cariño, ven –La abrazo más hacia el –No pienses más…mejor vamos a…

-Solo quiero que me abraces –Susurro Helga un poco más pegada hacia él.

-Bien

Se recostaron en su cama para que esta pudiera estar más cómoda, tratando ambos de olvidarse de todo lo que había acontecido, una tratando de dejar su dolor a un lado sin lograrlo pero el peso del cansancio le gano, y el otro pensando en cómo ayudarla con todo esto, no debía ser fácil, estaba seguro que estaba quebrándose por dentro y eso le preocupaba.

.

.

.

Arnie miraba desde la rejilla del túnel de calefacción como su primo llevaba la ventaja, apretó con más fuerza la botellita, sonriendo –Ya me las pagaras Arnold, yo soy quien al final ganara –Dijo sonriendo mientras sus ojos se perdían en la oscuridad.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **sigo viva jejeje**_

 _ **espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo que vengo a dejar de pasada jejeje**_

 _ **disculpen por la demora ha sido un caos mexico y tambien un caos mi vida jejejej habia estado sin ganas de escribir pero ya regrese :D y como siempre les digo no los pienso dejar podre tener momentos de bloqueo pero no dejare historias inconclusas ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	21. CAPITULO 20 LA POCIMA DE ARNIE II

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 ** _aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste_**

 ** _nos vemos abajo_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 20 EL PLAN DE ARNIE I**

* * *

 _ **¿Cuándo ni la razón ni el habla pueden demostrar lo que dices? Atrapado en tu mismo cuerpo, muchas veces puedes estar de este modo pero ¿Qué pasa si literalmente estas atrapado en un cuerpo? ¿Cómo hablas para poder demostrar que eres tú? ¿Cómo lograr decirles a todos quien eres cuando ni tú mismo sabes quién eres?**_

 _ **En el corazón no se manda y aun así sean años luz lejos de ti, mi corazón volverá a arder la llama que el tuyo guarda para mi…**_

 _ **A.P.S**_

* * *

Su cabeza le dolía en un extremo enorme, no sabía porque pero se sentía demasiado extraño, lentamente abrió los ojos tratando de acostumbrarse a la poca luz que llegaba desde la ventana y directo a su rostro, sintió una pesadez extraña en el estómago, seguramente fue la taza de chocolate que se tomó anoche con su amada rubia, su novia…no la sintió entre sus brazos eso hizo que tomara consciencia de inmediato.

¿Qué demonios…?

Se dio cuenta que faltaba el gran ventanal que siempre miraba desde su cama cada que abría los ojos en la mañana, entonces se levantó de inmediato y el horror de una pesadilla comenzó.

-¿Qué…que? –Todo comenzó a darle vueltas, esto tenía que ser una maldita pesadilla, ¿Qué hacía en el cuarto de Arnie? ¿Qué…que tenía puesto? Parecía una especie de pijama aparentemente pero tenía… -¡Oh dios! –Miro hacia la pared donde estaba el espejo y vio que había miles y miles de fotografías con el rostro de Helga no solo cerca de este sino en toda la pared, había estado vigilándola, Arnie tenía un problema mayor al que pensó en su momento pero después se vio…

-No…no… -Murmuro esperando que fuera una maldita pesadilla, porque en el espejo de enfrente le veía su primo, el mismo Arnie estaba delante suyo pero el problema era que no era Arnie, si no Arnold… ¿O no?

Movió su mano y vio el reflejo que hacía lo mismo, asustado se tocó el rostro con desesperación y entonces no pudo evitar soltar un grito colérico y asustado.

.

.

.

En el cuarto de Arnold, este estaba despertando lentamente mientras sentía un poco de peso en su pecho, sintió incomodidad primero pero después aspiro un aroma en el aire un aroma que le pareció conocido y por supuesto que reconoció de inmediato, era de ella.

Abrió los ojos lentamente temiendo que fuera un producto de su imaginación pero entonces vio unos cabellos dorados asomándose por el rabillo del ojo, siguió aquellos cabellos y pudo ver el rostro hermoso y angelical de Helga, estaba descansando en su pecho, eso le hizo sentir más que feliz.

La pócima había realizado su función seguramente, ahora que observaba a su alrededor se daba cuenta que estaba en la habitación de su primo, eso le hizo sonreír aún más, pero entonces….

Un grito los sobresalto, Helga se despertó y el temió que esta le echara lejos de él.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Arnoldo? –Pregunto la rubia molesta mirándolo

Arnie se sorprendió ya la vez preocupo –Yo… -Pero no tuvo tiempo de responder porque en ese momento se abrió la puerta de par en par y entro… ¿Yo?

Ahora si comenzaba el pánico, Arnie se acercó un momento al espejo que estaba al lado de la cama y entonces pudo al fin comprender a lo que se refería el gitano.

 _"_ _Tendrás todo lo que tu primo tiene…"_

Pero en realidad no quería esto ¿O sí? Observo que Helga se levantaba para decirle algo a su…mmm…primo y entonces pensó que tal vez tendría suerte en lo que deseaba.

-Helga de verdad soy yo soy…

Se acercó a su primo y lo empujo suavemente –Arnie… no sé qué haces aquí pero no te acerques a mi novia, primo

-¿Arnie? –Arnold no podía creerlo aunque a la vez no sabía porque le sorprendía ese primo suyo era capaz de todo y ahora estaba más que colérico

-Sí que eres un retrasado primo –Arnie sonrió con sorna y tomo de la cintura a la rubia, quien le miro sorprendida y algo asustada sin saber porque –Ahora si me lo permites mi novia y yo queremos espacio, además que tu grito nos despertó de nuestro hermoso sueño, ¿Verdad nena?

Arnold no sabía que decir, verse a sí mismo actuar como un completo imbécil y grosero no era algo que realmente hubiera querido ver y menos mientras estuviera en el cuerpo de otro, pero ver que Helga mirara con extrañeza, y un poco de confusión en sus zafiros le hizo tener fe de que quizás aunque hiciera lo que hiciera el amor que ella sentía no era simplemente algo superficial si no algo más fuerte y ninguna pócima sea cual sea que haya estado ocupando tanto para ella como para él, podrían sobrepasarlo.

Sonrió ante el pensamiento y sonrió aún más cuando Helga algo asustada se separó de él rubio –Bueno saben…creo que ya preocupe mucho a mi padre con lo que paso, Arnold, mejor me voy –Dijo mirando a su primo algo que hizo que Arnold se le volcara el corazón –Nos vemos después.

-Espera cariño ¿No me vas a dar un beso? Por favor solo uno mi amor estaré tantas horas sin ti que no quiero extrañarte

-Claro –Susurro la rubia pero Arnold vio que hacia una mueca molesta, entendía el porqué, sutilmente había un tono que lo podías ver más como una orden que como un pedimento, algo que jamás el haría, al menos no si estuviera en su cuerpo.

Se tragó el dolor y coraje al ver como pegaba sus labios con los de su primo aunque fuera su cuerpo quien estaba frente ahí, ya no había duda quien estaba en su cuerpo era Arnie.

Helga salió de la habitación rápidamente, una vez fuera Arnold miro a su primo quien a su vez se cruzó de brazos y sonrió burlonamente

-Arnie… -Susurro Arnold molesto y tratando de acercarse

-No es tan agradable, ¿Verdad Arnold?

El rubio se detuvo en seco al escuchar esto.

-¿Qué…?

-No es tan agradable estar en los zapatos del otro ¿Cierto?

-Yo…

-Siempre has sido el perfecto, el que tiene todo lo que yo quiero y que además me restriega su buena suerte ¿No? ¿Qué se siente Arnold? ¿Qué se siente estar en los zapatos del tarado y extraño primo que tienes?

Arnold no dijo nada solo le miro sorprendido.

-Disfrútalo Arnold, porque esto aún no ha sido todo, pronto sabrás lo que es ser yo y entonces…entonces desearas jamás haber nacido ni ser como eras conmigo, te lo juro.

.

.

.

La rubia ingreso a la casa de Miriam quien aparentemente no estaba, necesitaba respuestas, por más cruel que pudiera ser su supuesta madre, la cuido y crio durante toda su vida, era obvio que un poco la quería ¿No? Además, al final ella era su…..su….

Suspiro fuertemente mientras cerraba los ojos pero de pronto.

-¡Helga!

-¿Ma…ma? –Pregunto con temor al ver a una rubia mirándola con sorpresa y a un hombre sonriente mirándola

.

.

.

Resultaba que Miriam estaba con el papa de Arnie, tratando de concretar algo que en ese momento no supo que era, pero después se enteraría, seguramente. Aunque por como los vio reaccionando era obvio que nada bueno estaba pasando entre ellos.

-Helga que bueno que regresaste a casa, mi niña

-Te equivocas Miriam, solo vine a reclamarte por ocultarme todos estos años la verdad, mama, o debería decir más bien tía

-¿Así que ya lo sabes? –Pregunto Miriam tranquilamente

-Si

-Mejor así no tengo que seguir fingiendo –Se levantó lentamente para poder estar más cerca de ella –Y quiero que sepas que sea o no tu madre biológica, yo te cuide, te protegí y te crie durante 17 años casi, entonces soy tu madre te guste o no te guste.

-Si como no Miriam, como lo has hecho en los últimos meses ¿No?

-Como sea lo he hecho y harás lo que crea mejor para ti

-No me puedes obligar

-Si no quieres que le quite lo poco que le queda a Bob y Jaqueline lo harás

-Hasta crees Miriam, nos vemos, solo recoge unas cosas y….

-O a Arnold –Susurro la rubia, Helga le miro con sorpresa y molestia sin comprender –Se perfectamente bien lo que tu sientes, eres mi hija al final de cuentas y yo conozco tus secretos así que decide

Helga no dijo nada, por lo que Miriam sonrió burlonamente –Eso me gusta más, que sean obedientes, tu serás mi pase a mi felicidad –Sonrió mas –Casándote con Arnie.

-¿Qué?

Esto si era el colmo ¿Cómo después de haber estado en el hospital y después de que la familia se derrumbara por completo, ella seguía pensando solo en el dinero y en el beneficio propio? ¿Por qué?

Solo de una cosa estaba segura…Miriam estaba loca.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo**_

 _ **votaciones nuevas la mas votada sera la actualizacion del viernes por la noche ;D doble capitulo asi que voten :D**_

 ** _les agradezco mucho su paciencia y que sigan leyendo mi fic, no abandonare ninguno de mis fics ;D_**

 ** _saludos_**

 ** _votos dobles por hoy ;D_**


	22. CAPITULO 21 EN SUS ZAPATOS I

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola queridos lectores perdon por la demora**

 **disfruten este nuevo capitulo ;D**

 **espero que les guste :D nos vemos abajo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 21 EL PLAN DE ARNIE II**

* * *

 _ **Cuando eres perfecto sin saber que eres perfecto, pero la soberbia y tu personalidad puede llegar a causar que otros te vean de la peor manera ¿pasa? ¿Cómo entonces se debe actuar? ¿Debes ser como los demás quieren que seas? ¿Eso es lo correcto? No, la gente puede cambiar por su propia decisión pero no puede ser obligada, tampoco a ser como los demás quieren para no fastidiarlos con su manera de ser, pero ¿Cómo lograr un equilibrio? He aquí la cuestión y el mayor conflicto de los adolescentes, ser o no ser como cito Shakespeare.**_

 _ **Pero la respuesta es simple, debes ser quien eres, no el reflejo de nadie, ser quien tu deseas ser y lo que tu corazón dicte sin caer en la soberbia o superioridad, la presunción tampoco es una buena compañía y se debe tener siempre la humildad infinita para ser lo más acercado a la perfección aceptando errores y comprendiendo al resto de los mortales.**_

 _ **La perfección inexistente nunca es fácil y nunca se termina por completo de aprender sobre lo que sería el ideal humano, pero no es imposible.**_

 _ **A.S.**_

* * *

Arnold no podía ya ni con su alma, estaba hartado, sus tíos eran unos completos desobligados no había absolutamente nada de comida y parecían más ocupados en otras cosas, le dejaron dinero que ni se tomaron la molestia en informárselo, su primo había estado ignorándolo y para colmo de los colmos Helga le reclamo algo que ni sabía que tenía la culpa, es más ahora que lo pensaba mejor ni siquiera le dijo porque estaba tan furiosa con él, pero es que su primo Arnie se la llevo lo más lejos que pudo de él, eso no le gustaba, Arnie se podía aprovechar de estar en su cuerpo y eso le ponía los nervios de punta, solo quería dormir y que ese día de pesadilla terminara, pero…

-Arnie –La voz de su tía salió de la cocina –Ven cariño necesitamos hablar contigo

Rodo los ojos mientras rogaba a todos los cielos que esto terminara de una buena vez.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunta lo más parecido a Arnie que pueda pero simplemente no le sale ser como él y además estaba comenzando a molestarle un poco la nariz que seguramente era por la alergia que Arnie tenía desde pequeño y no sabía ni como la controlaba ahora.

-Tomaste el medicamento –Susurro su tía sacándolo de sus pensamientos, mientras ella le pasaba un pedazo de papel.

-Gracias

Su tía lo vio con sorpresa pero no dijo nada y él se dedicó a limpiar la nariz. Después de unos segundos ella volvió al tema que seguramente quería abordar con él. –Hijo recuerdas a la niña rubia que te presentamos hace unas semanas ¿cierto?

-Eso creo –Seguramente se refería a Helga, pensó

-Bien pues hemos logrado el acuerdo que tanto anhelábamos tu padre y yo, así que desde ahora es tu prometida

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Acaso no era eso lo que deseabas?

-Yo…no….quiero decir…mmm…mama ¿Por qué no dejar que ella diga lo que quiere? –Dijo nerviosamente

-¿Perdón?

-Me…me refiero a que debemos saber…que…que opina ella ¿No?

-¿Desde cuándo importa eso? –Dijo fríamente –Ya dije que pasara y eso se hará ya habíamos hablado de esto.

-Pero…

-Ya te habíamos dicho lo importante que es este matrimonio por favor no insistas, además parecías muy complaciente cuando supiste que te comprometeríamos con ella, ahora ¿Qué es diferente?

 _"_ _Yo…"_ pensó de manera involuntaria, pero no dijo nada simplemente dio la vuelta y trato de salir de ahí. Moría de hambre y su tía parecía no tener intenciones de cocinar, pues solo había cosas de revistas en la mesa, no quería pensar en ello.

Terminar casado de la mujer que amas en el cuerpo de la persona más odiada por ella, no era su idea para contraer matrimonio.

Aun cuando no amara a la rubia.

.

.

.

Arnie estaba mirando con aburrimiento a Gerald y Helga que parecían tener una batalla con el videojuego, todo el día la rubia estuvo tratando de no quedarse a solas con él, no sabía si era porque sospechaba algo o porque Arnold ya le había dicho algo pero cuando vio que esta le gritaba supo que no era eso.

Aunque cabía la posibilidad de que sospechara algo, es que era muy difícil ser como era su primo, parecía ayudar a medio mundo algo que detestaba, era complaciente y tranquilo con Helga, pero él tenía un deseo infinito como para ser tan paciente, aparentemente su primo no había aprovechado el tiempo con esa hermosa rubia, y eso le exasperaba porque si fuera él lo hubiera hecho hace mucho, pero…el problema era que no era él.

Ya comenzaba a hartarse

Su tía lo avergonzaba todo el tiempo frente a ella, también sus abuelos, y ni que se diga de su padre, lo peor de todo era que todo mundo parecía no querer dejarlo a solas con su novia y recibía demasiada atención de la que quisiera alguna vez era simplemente agotador sabia como ser invisible pero no sabía cómo ser perfecto todo el tiempo como su primo sabía que en algún momento explotaría.

Aun así envidiaba que todos lo alabaran se sentía simplemente excelente las primeras horas pero él era demasiado demandante en lo que quería y deseaba y cuando no lo obtenía no le gustaba.

-Te gane cabeza de cepillo otra vez –Dijo la rubia sonriente, mientras miraba hacia su dirección -¿Estas bien cabeza de balón?

-Si –Murmuro nervioso y a la vez molesto -¿Por qué?

-Has estado muy callado viejo –Dijo Gerald sonriente mientras tomaba uno de los sándwiches que su madre había subido

-Es que ya me aburrí –Dijo sin darle importancia –Me gustaría estar a solas con mi novia

Gerald le miro un poco sorprendido -¿Ah…? Bueno yo…creo que mejor me voy

-Espera…me voy a ir yo también –Dijo Helga, había sentido todo el día la mirada intensa de Arnold y le recordaba demasiado a su primo por lo que no sabía cómo lidiar con ello, por eso le insistió a Gerald, además tenía que ir ya a su casa y enfrentar todo, se sentía más tranquila además no quería ir con Miriam y por ahora la casa de huéspedes no era una opción.

-¿No te vas a quedar más tiempo? –Pregunto el rubio sorprendido y dolido

-No lo lamento pero tengo que enfrentar ya a Bob, como me dijiste ¿Recuerdas?

Claro que no lo recordaba, pero… –Por supuesto –Dijo nervioso

-Bueno entonces me voy –Tomo la mochila para salirse junto con Gerald

-Helga ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

-Te espero abajo Pataki –Se acercó al rubio para hacer su saludo especial –Nos vemos mañana viejo –Subió su puño con el pulgar para poder hacerlo pero Arnie se quedó confuso, para que no terminaran de sospechar lo único que hizo fue darle la mano

-Si nos vemos mañana –Miro a la rubia después de dejar a Gerald confuso

-Ahora bajo –Murmuro Helga a Gerald para que despertara, también confusa pero tratando de componerse

Gerald bajo sin decir nada mas

-Bueno por fin solos –Quiso abrazarla pero la rubia se escabullo de sus brazos

-Aja… ¿Qué querías decirme Arnoldo?

Era algo muy extraño todo, en el transcurso del día antes de que la rubia comenzara a evadirlo ella le aventó varias bolas de papel en clase en su primera clase le insulto y después se burló de él, enfrente de todos y esos apodos los detestaba ya, no comprendía si su primo era novio de ella ¿Por qué lo trataba así? Cuando se molestó y comenzó a mirarla de manera insistente para que dejara de hacerlo, pareció que la rubia entendió al menos eso pensó pero aparentemente no era eso si no otra cosa porque después huía prácticamente de él, eso no le gusto.

-¿Por qué no puedes parar de decirme apodos? –Dijo molesto

Helga lo miro con una ceja enarcada pero sonrió burlonamente –Siempre te he llamado por apodos no sé porque te sorprende, tonto

-¿Te molesta?

-Si claro que si

-Ni modo, Arnoldo sabes que vivo para molestarte y recordarte tu mísera realidad

-Helga

Arnie no lo comprendía, se supone que amaba a su primo ¿Qué era diferente ahora?

-¿Qué?

-Quiero que pares, no quiero que me insultes más

Helga sintió una corriente eléctrica que recorrió su cuerpo, frunció el ceño molesta –Vaya…aprovechado –Dijo con molestia antes de encaminarse

-No he terminado

-Yo si –Le miro con odio

Esto era cada vez más molesto para Arnie, pensó que estar en los zapatos de Arnold seria de lo más hermoso pero estaba dándose cuenta de que el mundo de Arnold no era tan de color de rosa como esperaba, eso era muy pero muy frustrante.

-Eres mi novia

Nuevamente esa sensación, sutilmente él estaba ordenando, o tal vez no tan sutil y ella lo amaba demasiado como sea le miro aun molesta -¿Y?

-Helga –La tomo de la mano –Yo te amo y quiero que actuemos como tal

Helga no dijo nada, se sonrojo levemente pero había algo, algo le hacía falta lo había sentido, pero no sabía que…no comprendía ¿Qué era diferente? Amaba a Arnold desde que era una niña ¿se puede acabar el amor? Esperaba que no

-Lo lamento

-Está bien –Sonrió Arnie triunfante -¿Puedo besarte? –No supo porque dijo esto tan sutil y dulcemente pero vio como la rubia se sonrojaba y se volvía más frágil y menos tensa, ya que su mano se relajó, asintió lentamente mientras cerraba los ojos, eso debía ser un sueño, el sueño más hermoso de toda su maldita existencia, todo lo que había pasado desde que había logrado cambiar con su primo ahora valía la pena, recibiría un beso de la mujer que amaba y lo mejor de todo es que sería reciproco, ella estaba dispuesta a dárselo, sus alientos ya chocaban, podía oler la goma de mascar que aún estaba impregnada en su aliento que comió hace un rato en su aliento, sabor cereza, estaba volviéndolo loco, quería apresurar las cosas pero algo interno le dijo que no, roso sus labios, ella parecía disfrutarlo y a la vez ansiosa eso le provoco más ganas de acelerar el acercamiento pero…

-¡Arnold!

Alguien había entrado a la habitación azotando la puerta provocando el sobresalto de Helga y también de él mismo, pero lo que no esperaba era ver a su primo colérico frente a ellos.

-¿Arnie? –Dijo siguiendo el juego de Arnold, seguramente queriendo disimular frente a Helga

-Bueno creo que mejor me voy –Murmuro la rubia algo sonrojada aun pero se le veía algo molesta, se acercó a él y le deposito un beso tierno en la mejilla –Nos vemos mañana

Arnie sintió su corazón volar y Arnold estaba no solo confuso asqueado de la escena, tenía que hacer algo y pronto.

-Helga recuerda que eres mi prometida –Dijo sin pensarlo y bruscamente, pero estaba desesperado y si la razón con la que podía tener a la mujer que amaba era de esa forma lo haría para mantenerla alejada de su primo, es decir de sí mismo, eso era de lo más extraño.

-Eso dice Miriam pero yo no he aceptado ni aceptare nunca –Dijo la rubia molesta

-Pues ya está hecho el compromiso –Se acercó a ella –A partir de ahora eres mi prometida y no está a discusión, será así porque así lo han decidido

 _"_ _Sus ojos…tienen un brillo como el de…"_ pensaba la rubia perdiéndose en la mirada que le estaba imponiendo algo pero ella no se percataba de eso, sus ojos brillaban con la chispa que Arnold siempre tenía y que ese día no había visto ni relucir un poco.

-Helga es mi novia, Arnie admítelo, eres un perdedor jamás tendrás a una mujer como ella

Helga miro sorprendida a Arnold y sin poder creerlo, después miro a Arnie y entonces sin decir nada más salió de la habitación confundida aun, pero sin replicarle a ninguno de los dos.

-¿Qué es lo que haces primo? –Pregunto Arnie molesto

-Simplemente hago lo que tu madre impuso –Dijo acercándose –Ella me dijo que Helga es tu prometida y que tú estabas de acuerdo ¿Qué te pasa Arnie? ¿Qué los sentimientos de Helga no te importan en absoluto?

-Claro que sí pero ella me amara, ahorita mismo lo estaba sintiendo

-Eso es porque estas en mi cuerpo no lo olvides –Dijo el rubio enarcando una ceja molesto

-Da igual me amara en algún momento

-No creo que Helga me ame por lo físico –Dijo Arnold cruzando los brazos –Pero en fin no la conoces y yo no tengo porque decirte nada de ella, pero ella no es como las demás con las que has salido

Arnie molesto le empujo –No me interesa al final será mía

Enfatizo la última palabra, Arnold se asqueo pero siguió hablando –Es eso ¿No? Simplemente quieres llevarla a la cama…que asqueroso es tu amor

-¡Cállate!

-Si no la amas mejor déjala en paz y también a mí

-Es de ti de quien me quiero vengar, que llores todo lo que yo llore y sufrí

-Yo no tuve la culpa de que tu vida sea como es

-Pero siempre presumiste lo que no tenia

-No fue esa mi intensión

-Pero aun así lo hiciste ahora no me puedes decir nada, por querer tomar lo que debió ser para mi

-¿Y de verdad lo estas disfrutando?

Arnie no dijo nada pero lo empujo para después salir de la alcoba de Arnold, este solo suspiro resignadamente en realidad ahora que estaba en los zapatos de Arnie se daba cuenta de lo triste que era la realidad de su primo y nunca se preocupó por hacer algo con él y para poder hacerlo necesitaría ayuda, ayuda de alguien que también hubiera sido invisible que hubiera pasado por lo mismo y que sobretodo lo había perdonado por su ineptitud para darse cuenta de que pasaba…esa persona indicada era…

-Helga –Murmuro mientras miraba la fotografía que tenía en su cuarto, ahora solo necesitaba un plan para poderla convencer de que era Arnold y no Arnie.

Vaya dilema….

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **lamento mucho la demora pero desde el terremoto de mexico, he tenido que estar en una pequeña sala trabajando con mi jefe y compañeros, por lo que es algo complicado escribir cuando todo el mundo puede ver que haces jejeje pero aqui estoy escribiendo de nuevo para ustedes espero que en los proximos dias pueda estar escribiendo mas y lo mas importante y que hay que celebrar queridos es que mi musa volvio jejeje regreso mi inspiracion :D**_

 _ **Por favor dejen sus votos de que fic les gusta mas y cual desean que actualice, el ganador ser actualizado ya sea esta semana o en navidad ;D espero darles un buen regalo de navidad tengo algo planeado jejeje**_

 _ **espero que se encuentren bien ;D**_

 _ **sigan dejandome reviews porque son los que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	23. CAPITULO 22 EN SUS ZAPATOS II

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _espero que disfruten el capitulo nuevo de este fic :D_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 22 LA VERDAD EN LA LUZ DE LOS OJOS LA HALLARAS I**_

* * *

 _ **MIRAME**_

 _ **Cuando el amor es verdadero nos dicen que con un beso de amor bastara para solucionar la vida ¿En verdad es cierto? La realidad es que no, los problemas por mas amor que tengamos no se solucionaran con un simple beso de amor aunque realmente ames a la persona, los problemas no se resuelven con magia ni con un truco con un pedazo de madera, aunque todos desearíamos que fuera así, es por ello que los cuentos de hada existen porque queremos escapar de nuestra verdad, de nuestra realidad.**_

 _ **Estar en el conflicto de estar en la realidad es algo que no podemos ver o estar hasta estar literalmente en una situación similar, por más que seamos comprensivos no comprenderemos la complejidad del otro porque no somos él o ella, cada quien es un mundo y cada quien sabe cuándo soltar la venda de los ojos y ver lo que en realidad debemos ver, aunque la verdad duela, la realidad es un balde de agua fría que nos llega cuando nos dedicamos a ver no con los ojos, si no con el alma.**_

 _ **A.P.S.**_

* * *

Helga miraba al rubio por el que tanto había soportado tantas cosas y ahora…ahora…

El rubio estaba mirándola desde lejos sonriéndole de una manera muy diferente a como normalmente lo hacía, sus gestos eran parecidos pero no iguales del Arnold que se enamoró desde los tres años, había tenido tiempo de sobra durante toda su vida para poder saber que gestos eran de su Arnold y que gestos eran de un Arnold arrebatado por alguna emoción que ella normalmente ocasionaba y todo lo que había visto en los últimos días no correspondían a Arnold.

Intento decirle lo que había pasado con Bob y este en cuanto vio la oportunidad de irse la tomo, eso no lo haría el Arnold de quien se enamoró algo andaba mal eso era más que obvio. Pero ¿Cómo es posible que una persona que conoces de toda la vida pueda cambiar tan radicalmente de un día para otro?

Aunque ahora que estaba más tranquila podía ver las cosas más claras, claro que aun odiaba a su madre biológica y no la aceptaría no lo haría, aunque Jacqueline había intentado acercarse cuando volvió ella tomo distancia y claro que tampoco perdonaría tan fácil a Bob, parecía que este estaba más que mal por eso, al menos se le veía más decaído pero el que haya vuelto a casa aparentemente era más de lo que esperaba el adulto, no era que Helga deseara totalmente estar bajo el mismo techo que ellos solo es que no quería estar con Miriam y por ahora Arnold no era una opción.

Había algo que no le gustaba…pero no sabía que…

-Helga

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Arnie quien se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué quieres engendro?

Este solo rio por lo bajo, le hacía bien escucharla insultarlo, era un masoquista como siempre le decía Gerald.

-Nada, es solo que te vi un poco triste y quise saber que…

-No me pasa nada que te importe ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?

-Helga –Le sostuvo antes de que se levantara, ella le miro porque su agarre era muy diferente a los que normalmente hacia Arnie, no entendía nada, ya ni sabía si quiera entender.

-¿Qué…?

-¿Quieres platicar de algo? estoy seguro que no estas triste nada más porque si –Dijo el rubio sonriéndole

-Yo… -" _esa sonrisa"_ pensaba mirándolo, Arnie jamás sonreía de esa forma su gesto siempre fue más obscuro, tipo como ahora Arnold sonreía ¿Qué diablos pasaba? ¿Cómo es que…?

-¿Helga?

Arnold le miraba molesto, más molesto que de costumbre o eso pensó ella, Arnie solo la soltó de inmediato y miro desafiante a su primo –No pasaba nada –Aseguro sin quitarle la mirada mientras se levantaba –Cuidado con lo que haces –Murmuro más para ellos pero Helga alcanzo a escuchar, eso le sorprendió aún más.

-¿Qué te hacia ese idiota? –Pregunto el rubio con molestia tomándola de la mano

Helga sintió fuerte el agarre del rubio, sintió inmediatamente miedo ante esto ¿Cómo debía reaccionar? ¿Cómo siempre? Al final también el rubio estaba celoso como siempre de su primo pero el sabía que ella lo amaba… ¿Seguía amándolo?

-¿Helga?

-Yo…

-Te hice una pregunta responde

Sintió el frio recorrer por su espina dorsal –Nada, no me hizo nada solo me pregunto y quería escucharme como tú no pudiste hacerlo –Soltó molesta y sincera por una vez se alegró de aquello, aunque no siempre era una bendición

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste, Arnold –Dijo la rubia dejando más sorprendido al rubio, aprovechando para soltarse de su agarre -¿Qué diablos te pasa a ti? No eres muy tú últimamente

-Claro que lo soy, eres tu quien no me deja ni acercarme –Dijo tratando de abrazarla pero la rubia se alejo

-No es así

-Helga…

-Mejor me voy a mi clase, nos vemos luego

Y sin darle tiempo de más se fue a su clase, dejando a un rubio desconsolado y molesto.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **ARNOLD**

Nunca había pensado en cómo podía ser la vida de los demás niños, siempre imagino que los problemas que existían en casa de cada uno con ellos eran fascinantes para alguien que no tuvo a sus padres desde pequeño, cuando sus padres volvieron el no dejaba que se acercaran pero después…su madre se volvió muy sobreprotectora y amorosa, eso lo asfixiaba a veces, pero su abuelo siempre estuvo ahí tratando de que comprendiera y su abuela siempre lo ponía de buenas.

Al principio era por curiosidad, él no sabía que era eso…después fue por ayudar por querer saber, pero al final lo lastimaba añorar algo que no sabía si tendría por lo que optaba por mejor no entrometerse tanto, pero cuando vio a Helga aquel día en la lluvia, se preguntó ¿Cómo es que una niña de tan solo tres años deambulaba sola sin nadie a la escuela?

Entonces no lo entendió, pero ahora sabía que por eso mismo Helga le llamo la atención, la vio sola como normalmente se sentía por la ausencia de sus padres, ese vacío que sentía, ella lo podía haber compartido con él, pero no se dio cuenta hasta años muchos años después de lo que Helga pasaba, padecía en su casa y el…él no la ayudo, no la vio.

Porque aunque parecía ser bueno con todos, era ciego al no ver a quienes más lo necesitaban realmente como amigo.

Suspiro mientras miraba su cuerpo al lado de la rubia quien trataba de irse, Arnie seguramente estaba furioso pero ahora comprendía más su molestia.

La soledad realmente no se había hecho para él, es verdad que el vacío de sus padres lo volvía algo solitario en su vida cotidiana pero solo cuando no estaba con sus amigos, eso pasaba no tan regularmente, pues Gerald siempre estuvo ahí con él, aunque no lo sabía, Helga también lo cuidaba desde lejos, sus demás amigos siempre lo invitaban a cualquier lado o a jugar, Helga era hecha a un lado de no ser por Phoebe…

O porque cuando lo deseaba se quedaba con ellos, aunque no todos estuvieran de acuerdo, incluso el mismo muchas veces se fastidiaba de ella. Que idiota era.

Arnie era parecido a Helga, sus tíos no lo atendían y se preguntaba desde cuando era así, pero por las fotos que había tenido tiempo de ver seguramente desde siempre fue así.

Eso era triste, cuando su primo venía a verlo, él estaba con el mas por compromiso que porque le agradara su primo y no es que lo hiciera adrede era más bien porque su primo era muy extraño, en muchas formas.

Pero no fue el único que lo hizo a un lado, y sabía que en la escuela tampoco tenía amigos, por eso normalmente venía a pasar las vacaciones aquí con sus abuelos y el, pero no…nunca lo vio y ahora lo sentía.

Estaba solo, sin amigos, sin amor, sin padres y además sin abuelos. Sus abuelos le miraban raro cada que iba a la casa de huéspedes para poder vigilar que Arnie no se pasara con la rubia de sus sueños y pesadillas.

Sonrió ante esto, ella siempre estuvo ahí, ahora no podía rendirse…si ella logro soportarlo, él podía…por ella.

Dio media vuelta para apresurarse a su clase, no iba a descuidar la escuela aunque su primo descuidara todo lo de su vida.

-Creo que debemos hablar –Aquella voz lo sobresalto y miro al moreno quien le miraba con suspicacia

-Gerald –Susurro el rubio sin aliento cuando vio la mano del moreno con un objeto que llevaba consigo.

.

.

.

* * *

 **ARNIE**

No entendía, no lograba entenderlo, tenía todo lo que deseaba, era eso lo que deseaba ¿no? Robarle a Arnold todo lo que tenía, para poder ser feliz pero entonces ¿Dónde estaba la felicidad?

Sus abuelos le hablaban y platicaban con él, pero no les parecía cuando les respondía como les respondía, había sido castigado solo por decirle sus verdades a su tía, su abuela lo castigo con algo ejemplar lo puso como en el ejército y no comprendía aun ¿Por qué?

Helga no lo soportaba, no era idiota, no lo deseaba, no veía ese amor y pasión como cuando estaba con su primo, en este cuerpo, estaba en su cuerpo, él era ahora Arnold el niño que todos amaban ¿Por qué no lo amaban?

Si su personalidad cambio tal vez un poco pero…pero finalmente Helga estaba enamorada de Arnold ¿no? Por lo tanto el físico debía bastar para enamorarla, no creía que estuviera por algo más con su primo ¿O sí?

La personalidad de su primo no era nada atractivo para las personas, debía ser solo que era simpático con todos pero el problema era que él no sabía ser simpático con otros, cuando la vida no había sido simpática con él, siempre le dio una abofeteada en la cara cuando esperaba que fuera diferente, y no hubo nadie ahí para ayudarle a ser diferente ni tampoco para decirle que no se rindiera o alguna motivación.

Cuando conoció a la rubia, pensó que eran parecidos, ambos eran diferentes a los demás y eso, eso hizo que le gustara, su fortaleza y debilidad a la vez, su primo era un idiota al no darse cuenta, lo supo desde que la conoció ¿Cómo es que el no? Llevaban años siendo amigos, entonces supo que una persona capaz de amar como amaba no merecía conformarse con alguien como su primo así que no…no pensaba que Arnold la hubiera enamorado con algo más que no fuera su físico.

Solo la miro alejándose, sin saber bien porque era todo ese enojo y rechazo, aunque algo le quedaba claro, debía averiguar cómo soportar a la chica hablar, aparentemente lo único que hacían era hablar.

-Que aburridos –Murmuro para sí mismo antes de tomar su mochila para irse a clases o tal vez a la cafetería, no tenía ganas de soportar una hora de Aritmética.

.

.

.

Arnold caminaba junto con el moreno, mientras este aun desconfiado lo miraba. –Por favor deja de hacer eso Gerald

-Es que aún no… no lo puedo creer

-Pues créelo –Dijo el rubio algo molesto –No tengo porque mentirte

-Bien hay algo infalible –Dijo levantando su pulgar -¿O mientes?

Arnold sonrió de medio lado antes de hacer su saludo especial que desde niños tenían entre ellos.

-Arnold –Susurro el joven al terminar -¿Cómo es que paso esto?

-No lo se

-Arnie sí que está completamente loco, viejo

-Ni que lo digas, solo hizo esto por… -Se calló un momento antes de seguir hablando –Aunque sabes…ahora creo…creo que lo puedo comprender un poco

-¿Bromeas cierto? –Dijo Gerald enarcando una ceja.

-No Gerald, creo que hasta cierto punto puedo comprenderlo, estos días…han sido…de verdad horribles

-Entiendo eso, porque todos odian a Arnie

Arnold suspiro -¿Y porque lo odias?

-Siempre fue extraño, hermano, lo sabemos, tú lo sabes

-Sí, y nunca se nos ocurrió pensar que era por alguna razón –Suspiro dejando al moreno un poco confundido –Mis tíos se ve que han sido…fatales, como padres

-¿Hablas enserio? ¿Ahora lo vas a justificar, viejo? Se bien que eres de lo más comprensible y considerado con las personas pero… ¿Enserio?

-Es más que eso…Gerald, Helga también paso por lo mismo por eso sé que…es terrible, Arnie solo necesitaba un poco de atención, amor, nadie estuvo ahí…ni siquiera yo que soy su primo…me buscaba y yo…yo no pude ver

-Aun así, tú no eres culpable, eran niños

-Es igual que con Helga, yo prestaba atención a los demás y quienes merecían un mínimo de atención fueron invisibles para mí

-Helga era difícil

-Y Arnie se parece pero no en eso…muchas veces me miraba y parecía querer estar conmigo pero…me…me daba incomodidad el cómo era…es…decir era…

-Extraño Arnold

Suspiro cansado, ya no sabía que pensar ni nada, pero… -Aun así…yo no debí…

-¿Hacerlo a un lado? Yo no te culpo, yo habría hecho lo mismo, como lo hice –Murmuro el moreno dándole una palmada.

-Bien pero ahora debo ver como…

-¿Arnie? ¿Gerald?

Arnold sintió un pequeño vuelco en el corazón cuando escucho la voz de Helga a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Gerald no supo que más decir pero Arnold lo agradecía también quería saber que hacia ahí y desde hace cuánto estaba ahí. ¿Lo seguía espiando? Pero espera…él no es el, bueno si, pero no.

-Creo que alguien me debe una explicación –Miro al rubio, quien solamente trato de sostener la mirada, necesitaba que Helga…que Helga supiera, que confiara que lo averiguara, que supiera que era el, ella parecía más curiosa que nunca, no sabía si había escuchado pero rogaba que si pero al ver que ella trataba de descifrar algo que se estaba perdiendo, supo que no -¿Ahora son amigos? –Pregunto directamente, pero sin quitar la mirada del rubio -¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Me dirás? –Arnold sonrió dulcemente esperando que los gestos que normalmente le hacía para ella, lograran su efecto.

-Siempre hemos sido amigos –Susurro sin despegar sus ojos de los zafiros.

-¿Qué?

-Helga lo que ocurre es que es…es algo increíble y… -Gerald trataba de explicarle pero ella no entendía nada aunque en ese momento no importo demasiado porque entonces vio algo que no esperaba. Dos rubias caminando mientras platicaban tranquilamente y una de ellas…

-¡¿Olga?!

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **espero que les haya gustado :D**_

 _ **espero sus hermosos reviews**_

 _ **y muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan reeviews en mis fics dan de comer al show jejejeje**_

 _ **mil gracias de verdad me motivan a seguir escribiendo :D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	24. CAPITULO 23 LUZ Y AMOR I

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola queridos lectores una enorme disculpa por haber tardado en actualizar, he tenido un bastante mal inicio de año jejeje como algunos saben tuve un accidente el pasado 14 de marzo y he estado malita pero aqui sigo gracias a dios y puedo continuar con mis historias jejeje pero bueno**

 **Espero que disfruten este nuevo capitulo**

 **Nos vemos abajo ;D**

 **Recuerden que este fic es sin fines de lucro :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 23 LA VERDAD EN LA LUZ DE LOS OJOS LA HALLARAS II**

* * *

 **CAMBIO I**

* * *

 _ **El beso de amor verdadero, muchas veces los cuentos nos hablan de esto y de mil formas donde el amor triunfa pero muchas veces el león no es como lo pintan, en la vida real puede que sea muy diferente cómo se maneja la magia, lo desconocido y sobretodo lo sobrenatural, hay cosas que son inexplicables sucesos que no cuentan con una explicación lógica como la muerte misma que no tiene una explicación de cómo o porque sucede de esta manera.**_

 _ **Lo único que debe de importar en el mundo sería el hoy, para la realidad solo hay una oportunidad un ahora, un momento, un segundo que puede perdurar en tu vida en el tiempo que estés aquí pero ¿si no sabemos darnos cuenta de eso? ¿Cómo vivir entonces? ¿Cómo se vive sin amor? ¿Cómo vivir en la invisibilidad de las personas? ¿Cómo lograr dejar de ser invisible? Solo es hoy, solo es un momento, aprovecharlo y vivirlo es lo que mejor se debe hacer, no es cuento de hadas, no es la magia que se pueda tener como en las películas, es el momento más mágico como tú quieras y decidas vivirlo, antes de partir.**_

 _ **S.M.**_

* * *

-¡¿Olga?!

Ambas rubias se sobresaltaron con el grito de Helga, quien dejo a los chicos con los que estaba y se acercó a ellas con molestia.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí y con esta?!

Olga solo miraba con temor a su pequeña hermana, Jacqueline solamente suspiro cansinamente antes de responder.

-Helga, cariño tu hermana y yo solamente estábamos…

-No quiero escuchar nada de usted señora, le estoy hablando con mi hermana

-Helga por favor

-Nada de Helga por favor, me quieres explicar ¿Cuándo llegaste? Y ¡¿Por qué demonios estas con ella en vez de haberme avisado a mi o a mi…papa?!

Olga trato de tomarla del brazo pero esta no la dejo

-Por favor Helga necesitamos hablar ahora y…

-No quiero

-Helga

-No Olga tu estas de parte de esta señora….

-Por favor Geraldine ¡¿quieres escucharme por una vez en la vida?!

Helga quedo congelada al escuchar el grito de su hermana y como la tomo del brazo, jamás en toda su vida su hermana le había hablado y menos tocado de ese modo.

-Vamos –Susurro Olga sentenciando mientras la guiaba lejos de Jacqueline y de los que estaban observando la escena.

Arnold y Gerald solo miraron desde su lugar, estaba dispuesto a decirle la verdad pero por ahora tal vez era mejor que no fuera así porque ella ya tenía bastantes problemas y ¿Cómo sonaría decirle? La verdad Helga es que fui hechizado por mi primo Arnie ahora yo estoy en su lugar literalmente y el está en el mío.

Claro que no le creería y además de todo…esto era problema suyo y debe de ver como solucionarlo solo, era lo mejor ahorita.

Y ya sabía por dónde empezar aunque no estaba del todo convencido debía intentarlo.

.

.

.

Arnie caminaba tranquilamente por la tienda de las pociones madame Blanche, estaba bastante molesto, la pócima no funcionaba al menos no fue como el esperaba, estaba al borde del desquicio, la vida en la casa de huéspedes era un suplicio ya, más la actitud de Helga no ayudaba en absolutamente nada.

-¿Qué necesita jovencito…? –Madame lo miro con cierta desconfianza

-Madame Blanche, ¿o estafadora debería decir?

-¿Estafadora? No se dé que hablas niño, es la primera vez que te veo por aquí…

-Claro –Susurro molesto el rubio –Soy Arnie señora quien vino por una pócima para tener todo lo que tenía mi primo ¿No lo recuerdas?

-Ah ya…el pequeñito inconforme con su vida, decidió robar el del otro, si ya voy recordando –Sonrió con burla

Arnie solo rodo los ojos –El mismo

-¿Ahora que se te ofrece pequeño travieso?

-El gitano me había dicho que para revertir el hechizo tenía que hacer lo de una hoja extra que me dio ese día –Suspiro –Pero la pócima tendría que dármela él y por eso vine

-Uy pues…lo lamento mucho niño pero el gitano no viene hasta dentro de dos semanas

-¡¿Qué?!

-Le encargue unos brebajes para algunas personas que vinieron hace poco, no te preocupes vendrá lo aseguro

-Bien –Miro nervioso hacia un lado y hacia el otro –¿Puede entonces encargarle eso para revertirlo?

-Por supuesto

-¿Y qué hay de la hoja que…?

-Si te la dio debe ser importante, más vale que la encuentres para poder realizar el retroceso del hechizo.

Arnie miro con molestia hacia otro lado, antes de intentar dar media vuelta para poder retirarse del lugar.

-¿Por qué quieres retirar el hechizo? –Madame le miro con curiosidad.

Arnie volvió a verla con una mueca de amargura solo respondió –Avíseme cuando llegue el gitano

Madame sonrió con pizcacia, la actitud del rubio era parecida a quien entro la primera vez a su tienda en búsqueda de algo desesperadamente, pero si miráramos a fondo se podrían percatar de que ese rubio ya no era el mismo.

.

.

.

Arnold iba de aquí para allá en su propia habitación, en donde paso tantos años pensando en sus problemas sus conflictos emocionales, en todo lo que le pasaba ahí había estado y ahora estaba pero como un extraño, un invitado, a escondidas, esperaba que lo que estaba por hacer estuviera correcto.

Comprendía muchas cosas ahora que había estado esos días en los zapatos de su primo, ahora comprendía algunas aunque como había dicho Gerald no eran justificaciones para sus actos.

Pero ¿Qué tan accesible terminaría siendo Arnie?

La puerta se abrió en ese momento dejando ver a su primo, seguía siendo realmente extraño verse a sí mismo y saber que había sido robado, ni siquiera podía terminar de entender ¿Cómo era posible? Seguramente después de todo esto y de saber que no era una pesadilla…va a terminar en el loquero.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto malhumorado el rubio

-Bien lo sabes ¿No? –Arnold se acercó un poco más hacia su primo

-La verdad es que no lo sé –Sonrió burlonamente -¿Acaso ahora estas sintiendo lo que yo he sentido durante años?

-Lamento mucho todo eso… -Arnold sonrío con melancolía y compasión –Estos días en verdad me han servido para darme cuenta que…

-Cállate Arnold, no sabes nada

-Arnie por favor…yo ahora entiendo muchas cosas y sé ahora más que nunca que realmente he sido muy….

-No quiero tu compasión primo –Empujo a Arnold lejos

-No es compasión Arnie, ahora que he estado viviendo tu vida, que he estado unos días en tus zapatos, estando día con día con lo que tú debes lidiar desde siempre, he…podido aprender…a valorar más…a comprender más tu comportamiento con los demás…es decir tu manera de ser y bueno yo…

-¡Basta Arnold! No quiero –Se acercó mas a su primo –Entiende no quiero mas tu compasión, no quiero que me tengas lastima ni nada.

Arnold iba a responder nuevamente pero entonces quedo pasmado al ver un par de zafiros asomados por la puerta que estaba a medio cerrar que le observaban con sorpresa y confusión.

-¿Hel…Helga?

Los zafiros le miraron con mayor asombró y un poco de susto, Arnie quedo helado pero antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo, ella salió huyendo.

Arnold solo suspiro cansado él no podía creer su suerte, había planeado intentar acercarse a Helga para explicarle todo con calma, como el mismo Gerald le había comentado, aunque no había estado del todo de acuerdo; por esa razón había ido a hablar con Arnie primero y tratar de que Helga mejor no supiera nada de este episodio pero la vida le había puesto una vez más a prueba, ahora debía decirle todo y lo peor porque…¿Cómo puedes convencer a Helga G. Pataki de algo que ni tú mismo sabes bien como puede ser verdad?

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **bueno espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo por favor dejen sus reviews y votaciones por su fic favorito el fic mas votado tendra actualizaciones diarias la semana que entra :D**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y por sus hermosos comentarios que me alientan a seguir escribiendo ;D**_

 ** _saludos y bonito inicio de semana_**


	25. CAPITULO 24 LUZ Y AMOR II

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo ;D**_

 ** _nos vemos abajo_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 24 ARNIE Y SU EXTRAÑO SER I**_

 _ **CAMBIO II**_

* * *

 _ **Cuando a veces puedes llegar a obtener lo que quieres y aun así sentirte vacío, es porque es lo incorrecto, ¿Desear lo de los demás? Es simplemente no vivir por ti mismo, el temor a ser quien eres realmente, temor a poder llegar a ser lo que realmente tu corazón te exige.**_

 _ **¿Cómo fallar más que fallarle al mismo corazón? ¿Qué puede ser peor que traicionarte a ti mismo? Es una anagnórisis cuando te descubres a ti mismo sin saber quién eres y en qué momento te perdiste, por el simple hecho de querer lo que no es tuyo, de desear algo que no es para ti, y no aceptarte principalmente lo que eres y quien eres, y en base a ello, luchar por lo que deseas.**_

 _ **El peor el error es querer vivir en los zapatos de alguien más, vivir la vida de otra persona en vez de agradecer y apreciar tu vida misma.**_

 _ **A.S.**_

* * *

Arnold miraba a su primo con molestia ahora después de ver como la rubia que tanto amaba se iba de la alcoba.

Arnie también estaba algo molesto pero suspiro con cansancio.

-Lamento mucho todo esto

Arnold levanto una ceja incrédulo sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

Arnie sonrió con burla –No me mires así, en verdad lamento esto, yo…. –Se dejó caer en la cama –No sé qué me pasa, bueno…es decir, yo….

Arnold sonrió con compasión –No digas ya nada, pero –Suspiro –Quiero que le digas la verdad a Helga

Arnie bajo la mirada –Creo que ya no es necesario ¿No?

-Creo…bueno…no –Suspiro Arnold antes de sentarse a su lado -¿Cómo vamos a revertirlo?

-El gitano viene hasta dentro de dos semanas, así que no nos queda más que esperar –Dijo el rubio tratando de explicarse, le comenzaba a doler demasiado la cabeza, eran demasiadas emociones y muchos problemas –Pero tengo que encontrar una hoja que me dio aquel día y no…no recuerdo donde la deje

-Te ayudare –Murmuro Arnold –Ya no estarás solo, perdóname, en verdad he comprendido muchas cosas primo

-No quiero lastima –Dijo Arnie molesto

-No te la tengo…eres mi familia, yo no debí…fui egoísta al no preocuparme por cosas, espero que puedas perdonarme mis actos eran a veces…groseros

-Yo debería pedirte perdón –Suspiro –Arnold no quiero ser grosero pero en verdad ya no quiero hablar

El solo sonrió –De acuerdo, nos vemos al rato. –Susurro el rubio

Arnie solo asintió.

.

.

.

Helga caminaba lentamente sin saber…no quería pensar. Habia escuchado todo lo que habían discutido en ese momento Arnold y….Arnie, ¿Arnold era Arnie y Arnie era Arnold?

Dios ¿Cómo era eso siquiera posible? Habia dejado sola a su hermana en algún momento porque su cabeza estaba por explotar y haber visto aquello no la hizo sentir mejor, lo peor de todo no quería ir a su casa, Bob estaba con Jacqueline y Olga, no podía ir a casa de su madre ya que sabía el tormento que viviría.

¿Qué demonios haría entonces?

Suspiro con frustración. No le quedaba de otra.

Eso pensaba cuando de pronto vio a su mama, quien iba saliendo de una licorería, estaba cada vez más demacrada que cuando estuvo en el hospital estaba empeorando la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue Miriam Pataki, había desaparecido, estaba más que perdida.

Pero aun así ¿Por qué no podía odiarla? Además ni siquiera era su madre, era su tía.

¿Cuándo se perdió tanto? ¿Por qué no podía aceptar el cariño sincero de Jacqueline? Algo que su supuesta madre nunca hizo, ¿Cómo era posible que después de tanto, Miriam jamás la hubiera querido? Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Por qué salía huyendo? ¿a qué le tenía miedo?

Claro, era a lo desconocido.

Iba a dar media vuelta cuando se percató que un vagabundo se le acerco a Miriam, quitándole su bolso.

Ella cayó por el jaloneo y quedo en el suelo indefensa.

Suspiro molesta consigo misma por lo que iba a hacer.

.

.

.

 **ARNIE SHORTMAN**

* * *

Jamás pensó estar en la situación que estaba, por una vez en su vida, tenía amor, tenía atención, tenía una novia, tenía lo que siempre Habia anhelado, y lo detestaba, ¿Por qué?

Era simple, nadie lo quería por lo que era, lo querían por lo que Arnold representaba para ellos, lo buscaban porque Arnold era amable con todos, y así era su naturaleza de su primo, no la de él.

Podía ser como el, tratar de actuar como el, pero no era el, y en el fondo no quería ser como el, quería ser como el mismo debía ser pero ¿Cómo ser como eres, si no sabes cómo eres?

Envidiaba la vida de su primo, porque él tenía la atención que siempre busco en sus padres, padres desobligados que nunca habían procurado en saber que necesitaba, que no solo comía, si no que requería también algo de amor.

Lila era demasiado empalagosa cuando la conoció y aun ahora lo seguía siendo, no buscaba eso en una mujer.

Buscaba atención sí, pero también poder divertirse con ella, y que le escuchara, en algún momento pensó que podía ser buena opción Helga, pero eran niños cuando le gusto, porque la rubia mostraba un interés excesivo en Arnold, se preocupaba por él, y lo escuchaba, intentaba saber todo de su primo y era más que obvio que estaba enamorada de él, claro para el rubio no, pero ahora…ahora veía que era demasiado compleja la rubia y que demandaba inconscientemente tal vez, la misma atención que él deseaba.

No eran muy compatibles que digamos, a la rubia le gustaban cosas rudas y dulces a la vez.

Y el…. Nunca había pensado en eso, en realidad nunca había pensado en aceptarse, en ser el mismo, nunca había tenido la preocupación de ver que era lo que quería y le gustaba, siempre deseo lo que los demás tenían, porque sentía que nadie lo quería como era. Se sentía fuera de lugar, que siempre buscaba el modo de acoplarse a los demás y no de acoplarse a sí mismo.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas cayeron por su mejilla, que iba a limpiar pero que alguien se adelantó.

Era su abuela…aquella anciana que no temía mostrarse siempre como era, esa que siempre estuvo ahí para su primo y le decía incoherencias cuando el mismo llegaba a la casa de huéspedes ahora le miraba con ternura y amor.

-¿Qué ocurre pequeño vaquero?

Arnie suspiro frustrado

-Nada…abuela

-Vamos seré vieja pero no tonta, Arnie ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, pequeño saltamontes?

Arnie abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Cómo…?

-Ya lo dije, pequeño, seré vieja pero no tonta y lo más importante –Sonrió –Siempre estoy al pendiente de todos los que están en esta casa.

-Perdón abuela –Susurro el rubio arrepentido por todo –Le hice daño a mi primo y el no…nunca fue tan malo en realidad…siempre intento ser bueno pero yo…

-Ya no importa, Arnie, ahora deben de arreglar las cosas y hacer lo correcto ¿Estás de acuerdo? –La abuela se puso de rodillas ante el rubio –Y ten en cuenta algo, pequeño, eres también parte de esta familia y no tienes que ser alguien más para ser aceptado, yo siempre pensé que eras algo extraño pero esa era tu forma de ser, por eso siempre dejaba varios shampoo y jabones extranjeros en tu habitación para que te entretuvieras, como a Arnold le dejaba varias revistas de béisbol en su alcoba para que no se aburriera tanto cuando no podía estar con sus amigos.

Arnie sonrió –Lamento todo.

-Lo sé, pero no es a mí a quien le debes decir –Puki se levantó –Y no olvides que la cena de hoy es especial, porque celebraremos con el batallón

Arnie rio –Claro

En realidad podría acostumbrarse a esto, pero no siendo Arnold, todos esperaban muchas cosas de su primo que él no podía darles porque no era su forma de ser.

Y no la podía cambiar, debía descubrirse tal cual como era y aceptarse.

Eso haría.

* * *

.

.

.

-Demonios Miriam –Dijo la rubia aventándola en el sofá, Habia sido un largo camino de regreso a la casa de esta, había estado brutal tener que cargarla y demás, pero por fin después de tanto esfuerzo habían llegado.

-Mmm… -Susurro la rubia ya perdida del alcohol que se estuvo tomando

-Eres un asco –Susurro la rubia con dolor

-Helga –Murmuro la rubia perdida en sus sueños ya.

-No sé por qué sigo teniéndote lastima, después de todo lo que me has hecho –Tomo las llaves y las dejo cerca de la rubia, para después ir hacia la puerta donde encontró una fotografía. –Pudimos ser una familia feliz… -Miro de nuevo al sillón, donde Miriam ya no hacía más que roncar –Pero no lo deseaste y tampoco dejaste que lo hiciera tu hermana con Bob.

Que cruel

Eso era lo que pensaba, era demasiado cruel, ¿Por qué? Dejo caer la fotografía para después pasar por ella sin mirar atrás, dispuesta a enfrentar lo que la vida le daba. Por primera vez enfrentar todos sus miedos y darse la oportunidad de conocer algo mejor, algo mejor para ella y su pequeña familia.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **lamento la demora**_

 _ **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de este fic**_

 _ **que esta por llegar a su final :D**_

 _ **espero que les este gustando**_

 ** _y por favor no olviden dejarme un review y ponerme que fic les gustaria que actualizara_**

 ** _saludos_**

 ** _bonito inicio de semana_**


	26. CAPITULO 25 ARNIE Y SU EXTRAÑO SER II

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **lamento la demora**_

 _ **espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste**_

 _ **nos vemos abajo**_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 25 UNA PEQUEÑA FAMILIA**

* * *

 **EL AMOR DE HELGA**

* * *

 _ **El amor verdadero nunca es fácil de fingir, tampoco de matar y mucho menos de esconderse, cuando podemos ver la luz en la mirada el corazón siempre puede encontrarse con la otra mitad siempre y cuando sea el alma gemela sin importar cuanto tiempo tarde o cuánto tiempo pase después de algún cambio.**_

 _ **La dulce luz de tu mirada**_

 _ **Me llena de calidez mi agonía**_

 _ **El corazón se invade profundamente del manto de tu amor**_

 _ **El fuego que arde en mis venas llenándome de vida**_

 _ **Ni el mismo azul del cielo o las profundidades del mar podría lograr matar el calor**_

 _ **Calor que invade siempre mi corazón, cada que esta sedienta estrella necesite la calidez de tu luz**_

 _ **Siempre podrá encontrarse consigo mismo cuando tu luz llegue a mis ojos.**_

 _ **H.G.P**_

* * *

Helga miraba con algo de molestia a su padre aun, pero era mejor estar allí, comenzar de nuevo, eso es lo que necesitaba, comenzar de nuevo.

Darse la oportunidad de ser mejor persona y de aprender a perdonar, sobretodo eso.

Y poder aceptar lo que la vida le daba en este momento.

-Gracias cariño –Dijo Bob dándole un cálido beso en la coronilla, si algo debía admitir era que Bob cambio prácticamente cuando estaba con Jacqueline.

Le agradaba pero aun no aceptaba la idea, finalmente estaba completamente acostumbrada a la idea de que Miriam era su madre.

Creció con eso, y ver a Bob con alguien más, tampoco era fácil, pero era bueno, lo veía mejor que cuando estaba con Miriam. Notaba el cambio

-Por nada Bob

Este sonrió, mientras que ella solo bufo un poco.

Jaqueline miraba con dulzura y amabilidad a la rubia, deseaba abrazarla y darle un beso, mimarla, pero por supuesto eso no pasaría pronto.

Helga aun cuando estaba al pendiente de los movimientos de su padre y de la señora que decía ser su madre, su mente aún estaba en lo que había escuchado en la habitación de Arnold.

Pero ya lo vería después.

Iba a necesitar respuestas, muchas respuestas y esas se las daría Arnold o si no el mismo Arnie pero debían de darle explicaciones.

Ya verían esos zopencos.

.

.

.

Arnold miraba alrededor, había echado vuelta de cabeza la habitación de Arnie, pero no había encontrado la hoja que le había comentado su primo, estaba intentando pensar en que otro lugar pudo haber estado su primo donde pudo haber dejado la hoja.

Pero no la encontraba.

¿Dónde pudo dejarla?

Lo más importante ¿Cómo pudo no darse cuenta de todo lo que había pasado? Sabía perfectamente bien que su primo ya no le guardaba rencor pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse culpable de todo lo que estaba pasando, en el fondo sabía que el mismo había contribuido a que esto sucediera.

Suspiro cansado pero antes de que pudiera dejarse caer en su cama alguien entro a la alcoba.

-¡La tengo! –Grito Arnie entrando a la habitación

Arnold miro sorprendido que su primo la hubiera encontrado ¿Dónde la habrá encontrado?

.

.

.

Habían pasado ya dos días desde la última vez que pudieron hablar con Helga, ella los había estado evitando o al menos eso parecía, ni él ni su primo habían tenido mucho éxito y por supuesto que el menos iba a poder ya que ella en apariencia lo odiaba.

-¿Qué paso hermano? No te ves bien

Gerald miraba a Arnold con preocupación

-La verdad es que no –Suspiro –Buscamos a Helga entre Arnie y yo pero no logramos nada, ella parece querer evitarnos

-Es más que lógico que no quiera Arnold, si ella escucho todo lo que dijeron en tu alcoba

-Lo sé pero ya pasaron dos días ¿Cuánto tiempo más estará enojada?

-Yo creo que más que enojada está asustada o confundida

-¿Tú crees?

-Arnold por supuesto, solo piénsalo un momento ¿Cómo tomarías el hecho de que Helga no fuera Helga si no Olga y viceversa? O peor aún que fuera otra persona como Lila, Nadine, Sheena o alguien más, ¿Cómo lo tomarías?

-Pues creo que si mal –Dijo Arnold después de un momento de meditarlo.

.

.

.

Helga miraba a lo lejos al rubio aquel rubio que toda su vida desde que lo conoció detesto pero que ahora era Arnold, su Arnold, lo había visto durante esos dos días y pese a ver huido de ambos, sabía que ese era su Arnold, lo miraba y veía sus acciones eran totalmente de su rubio amado, pero ¿Cómo mirarlo como siempre? Es decir sin tomar en cuenta que era el rubio que tanto daño le hizo ese año.

Era algo complicado

¿Y si nunca cambiaba esta situación? No, no podía imaginarse eso.

Sería terrible, no solo para ella, también para él.

Suspiro.

Algún día tenía que enfrentarlo.

.

.

.

Helga caminaba hacia mi primo, la mire desde lo lejos, estaba con Stinky y Sid, sentí envidia sin poder evitarlo pero ya no eran esos celos ciegos que me mataban, sabía que la final no la podría obligar a verme del mismo modo que ella miraba a mi primo, pues ella lo que amaba de mi querido primo era su forma de ser y era algo que no podía tener yo, era muy diferente a él, porque mi vida era totalmente diferente, aunque parecida a la de Helga pero no por eso debíamos estar juntos.

Polos opuestos se atraen, polos iguales se repelan, eso era más que cierto ahora me quedaba claro.

-Eso es nuevo –Dijo Stinky mirando como su primo se iba con la rubia que había estado buscando durante estos días.

-Si es una situación muy peculiar –Dijo Sid y posterior me miro -¿No te molesta Arnold?

-¿Qué?

-Son novios ¿no?

Sonreí dentro de mí –No…no me molesta, ella no me pertenece

-Has estado actuando raro amigo –Dijo el narizón mientras Stinky sonreía

-No me he sentido bien –Dijo el rubio –Con permiso –Añadió antes de salir en la dirección donde iban Helga y su primo

.

.

.

Helga miraba incrédula ha donde el rubio estaba mirándolo algo cohibido, había salido con la rubia pues ella le pidió que le acompañara pero nunca imagino que Helga haría lo que hizo hace unos minutos.

Aunque agradecía haber sentido sus labios sobre los de él una vez más.

-¿Por qué el beso? –Pregunto el rubio aun sin poder creérselo

Helga no respondió de inmediato, se sonrojo un poco evitando su mirada se acercó nuevamente a él.

-Tenía que comprobar…algo –Dijo sin mirarlo

-¿Comprobar?

Helga no respondió

Pero el sonrió de lado -¿Lo comprobaste?

Helga por fin lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro –Algo así

-¿Si? ¿No quieres algo más para saber?

Se acercó con la mirada que solía darle, aun cuando fuera alguien más, logro su cometido, se puso completamente nerviosa la rubia, y eso lo noto.

Sonrió -¿Entonces mi pequeña Cecil?

-Arnold –Susurro la rubia –¿Qué vamos a hacer Romeo?

-Tenemos que esperar –Dijo un tercero al entrar al salón sin permiso

Arnold y Helga miraron a la nueva persona –Como dice Arnie debemos esperar a la otra semana que viene el gitano que le vendió la poción

-Esto es muy extraño –Susurro la rubia

-Ni que lo digas –Dijeron al unísono los rubios

-Realmente lo lamento –Dijo Arnie bajando la mirada –Estoy realmente arrepentido por todo también por todo lo que hice anteriormente y te hice pasar Hel…

-No te perdono zopenco, ahora por tu culpa tenemos que ver si esto funciona y que no deje tonto de por vida a Arnold

-Helga él enserio lo lamenta –Dijo Arnold tomando su mano

-No importa, solo espero que después de esto te quede claro que hagas lo que hagas no conseguirás que alguien te amé a la fuerza

-Lo se Helga, créeme que aprendí la lección

-Pues eso espero y que no vuelvas a molestarnos –Susurro molesta la rubia

-Helga tranquila –Tomo a la rubia con más fuerza –En verdad está arrepentido.

-Pues yo no me la trago, Arnoldo tu primo siempre fue y siempre será extraño, además no puedo olvidar todo lo que me hizo.

-Helga, por favor…

-No, yo…

-¿Qué acaso tu nunca cometes errores? –Pregunto Arnie exasperado

-¡Error! ¿Error? ¡¿Enserio idiota?!

Y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos por su paciencia y por su apoyo**_

 ** _dejen sus hermosos reviews que son los que me alientan a seguir escribiendo ;D_**

 ** _saludos +_**


End file.
